Going to Visit my Cousin
by Domitian
Summary: Yugioh-Inuyasha crossover Kagome and Inuyasha are now mates and Kagome has recieved a letter to visit her cousin, Yugi, for a month. How will Inuyasha take it?
1. Prologue

**Hi! Domitian here, and welcome to my story Going to Visit my Cousin! A story where dueling meets demons in a catchy Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha crossover! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Now on to the story kids! Buckle up, and prepare yourself for a once in a lifetime story!**

Revised 4/21/2013

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Kagome looked down at the Shikon Jewel and sighed. She couldn't believe it was finally over. Kikyo had been laid to rest and Naraku defeated. Kagome looked to all of her friends and then to the well. She knew that with no Shikon shards to find she was completely useless. Inuyasha wouldn't come get her. She sighed sadly.

Sango studied her friends and her fiance Miroku, but mostly watched Kagome and Inuyasha. She knew they were perfect for each other, but the two just hadn't realized it yet. The demon slayer sighed thinking that not only were they perfect together, but if they didn't reveal their true feelings soon it would be too late. She just had to get them together somehow.

Miroku, who was sitting down close to Sango, sat staring at his hand. He never really noticed how strange he felt without the gaping black hole. He knew it was over and that his wind tunnel was gone for good now, but it still felt as though he had lost a part of himself. He heard Sango sigh, so he draped an arm around her shoulder and planted a small kiss to her hair. He followed her gaze to the couple. A small smile found its way to his face when he saw what was wrong with his fiance.

'Do not worry Sango my dear they will find their own path,' he said mentally as he looked at his friends.

Without warning Inuyasha's ears popped up from his head turning to one direction as he sniffed the air. This could only mean one thing, that somewhere in the forest was a demon. Kagome's face creased with worry as she watched Inuyasha sniff out the demon.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Shh," Inuyasha responded, "There is something wrong here," he said still sniffing the air.

Kagome only nodded while Inuyasha continued his investigation. He sniffed the air unrelentingly. Suddenly, he stiffened at a loud boom that could be heard in the distance.

"It's getting closer," he said with smirk, "This should be fun."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he helped Sango up from her sitting spot.

"It's a very powerful demon judging by its scent," Inuyasha stated unworried.

'One last battle wouldn't kill me….I hope,' Kagome thought and hopped onto Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome, are you okay," Shippo asked jumping into her arms, "You look kind of sad."

Kagome looked down at Shippo and smiled, "No, I'm not sad, Shippo, just happy."

"Kilala," Sango said as Kilala responded to her owner's call and transformed.

"Coming Miroku?" Sango questioned offering her hand to help him onto Kilala.

"Always, Sango," Miroku replied taking her offer and got on Kilala's back.

"Alright then let's go," Inuyasha said as he began bounding towards the demon's scent.

"Let's go, Kilala!" Sango shouted as the huge feline gave a loud roar and began to follow Inuyasha.

It didn't take long to find the demon as it tore through trees giving out a loud roar. It was hideous with its slimy purple skin and covered in who knows what. It was fat and it had only one eye. Its legs were small, but its arms made up for the legs though. Its arms were twice the size of its legs and a lot bigger. The four fingers it had on each of its hands were nothing but bone protruding from its knuckles.

"Eeeww," Shippo exclaimed making a disgusted face.

"You said it, Shippo," Sango agreed, making a similar face as Shippo's as she climbed off Kilala's back.

Miroku sighed, "This is going to be a long battle," he said.

"What makes you say that, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed supporting Kagome's question.

"I sense a strong demonic aura here," Miroku replied.

"As do I, but it does seem odd though," Sango said.

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha said leaping into battle while pulling out the Tetesusaiga.

Miroku sighed again, "There he goes again with his reckless ways," he said as he watched Inuyasha get clobbered.

"We better help him," Sango said to Kagome and Miroku.

Kagome nodded, "Right!" she exclaimed

"He does appear to be lost without us," Miroku noted watching as Inuyasha was slammed into the ground then back around into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled getting her bow and arrows out.

She prepared her bow with an arrow and began to aim. Her hands shook as she pulled the string back, and then let the arrow fly. The arrow had a pure essence around it as it swished through the air.

'Come on, come on,' Kagome said mentally as she watched her arrow hit its mark.

"Bulls eye!" Kagome cheered as the demon gave a last roar of pain, but before it could be purified it charged towards her. Kagome's eyes got bigger in realization as the demon neared her.

'It's not going to purify in time!' Kagome screamed in her mind as she tried to get out of the way, but something was wrong. She couldn't move. She was frozen in terror. With nothing else she could do she braced herself for the impact.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the demon attacked Kagome. He heard Sango shout to Kagome to warn her, but she didn't move.

'I've got to help her,' Inuyasha thought frantically as his body began to move towards Kagome.

"Kagome! Move!" Shippo yelled worried for his surrogate mother from the bush he had been hiding.

It was too late. The demon's arms swished through the air coming in contact with Kagome's body. A sickening crack could be heard as Kagome went backwards gravity doing its job as her body hit the ground with a thud. Inuyasha went to greet it.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted holding her in his arms as the demon purified.

'What do I do? What do I do?' Inuyasha asked himself frantically when an answer hit him, 'Kaede!' he thought.

He picked her up and quickly began his way to Keade's hut. Miroku and Sango gave each other worried and confused looks until Miroku decided to speak up.

"I believe he is going to Keade's," he said, "We better follow and see how Kagome is doing."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, let's go!" she agreed with Shippo on her shoulder hopping onto Kilala's back pulling Miroku on as well.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to get Kagome to Keade's. He felt Kagome's blood drip down his hand from the huge gash the demon had left in Kagome's side when it had slammed into her. It wasn't until then he realized Kagome was losing blood fast and could easily die soon. He pushed himself to the limit running faster than he had ever ran before. He was also sure she had a broken bone somewhere due to the sickening crack he heard.

'Hold on, Kagome,' Inuyasha said mentally as Keade's hut came into view.

Inuyasha busted into the hut startling Keade.

"Hey, you old hag, Kagome's hurt! You have to help her now!" Inuyasha demanded as he laid Kagome on a futon.

Keade looked at Kagome as her eyes widened at the site of Kagome's bloody body. She let the insult go with Kagome's life on the line.

"I will see what I can do Inuyasha, but for now I must ask ye to remain outside and tell Sango and the monk to remain there as well," Keade replied.

"Feh! I ain't goin' nowhere!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha! Ye must for this is a very serious matter and the consequence of ye distracting me could be disastrous," Keade spoke wisely as a grumbling and very worried Inuyasha left the hut.

A few minutes later Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived on the back of Kilala. Mikoku hopped off the cat demon first and then helped Sango down gently. Shippo, who had been on Sango's shoulder, had fresh tears in his eyes as he jumped from Sango's shoulder into her arms. He cuddled in the warmth of the demon slayer's arms. Kilala transformed to her cuter kitten self.

"Inuyasha! Where is Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha worried about losing another friend. She had already lost her family and didn't want to lose one of the closest people to family she had.

Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't know, but Keade said to stay out here so she could help Kagome," he said helplessly.

"Will she be okay?" Shippo asked as tears fell from his eyes.

Everyone just held their heads low at the question unsure of what the answer would be.

After a worry intense hour went by waiting for news of Kagome's condition Keade finally appeared at the entrance of the hut wiping sweat from her forehead. Her body looked spent as she walked toward the strange group of friends only to be greeted with Inuyasha in her face.

"How is she? Will she live?" he asked letting the worry show from his voice uncaring.

Keade sighed sadly, "I do not know yet, Inuyasha, only time will tell," she replied.

"Can I see her?" Inuyasha questioned the old lady.

"Yes, ye may see her now," she replied moving out of the way and outside the hut allowing Inuyasha and Kagome their privacy as she began talking with the rest of the gang.

Kaede was trying to discover how Kagome got into such bad shape by getting the story from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

Inuyasha moved past Keade and into the hut in which Kagome lay. He looked at Kagome's bandaged and bruised body seeing how bad she was hurt. He looked at her body seeing that his fears of the broken bone were confirmed. The ends of a large bruise under the bandaging showed it was a rib. She would need to heal for a couple of weeks.

She was lightly breathing as he approached her. He sat down beside her, and hesitatingly pulled her head into his lap.

"Kagome please don't leave me," he began then continued, "You're the only one I learned to trust since my mother died. Kagome, I don't know how to say this, but I don't want you to go. I guess it's because I," he hesitated,"… I love you," He finished as a single tear escaped his eye. He quickly brushed it away unaware that Kagome had heard all of his beautiful speech.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled blushing as well as Inuyasha. She had woken up earlier when Kaede had been leaving the hut. Kagome had been near returning to sleep when she felt Inuyasha take her head in his lap. At first she was confused since she didn't hear anyone come in, but realized what was happening when Inuyasha had begun to speak.

"I love you too," Kagome said smiling even more.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both smiling as Inuyasha brought his lips to hers. They began to kiss passionately, but were unaware of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keade watching until Miroku cleared his throat.

"Well, I can tell you two are busy and will leave you all alone for now," Miroku said allowing a perverted grin on his face.

Sango was also happy. Finally the couple had realized how blind they had been to see how much they cared for each other. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about Kagome leaving and never coming back.

Shippo made a disgusted face and turned his head away while Sango laughed at his childish ways.

Keade could only smile at the couple. She may have extended the truth a little about Kagome's condition. The old woman smiled a sly grin realizing how conniving she was, but she couldn't let Kagome leave and never come back. Keade loved the futuristic girl.

Shippo listened as Inuyasha and Miroku both argued about the kiss until Sango had had enough and hit Miroku with her gigantic boomerang causing him to go unconscious. The fox demon always loved a good Inuyasha and Miroku disagreement, something interesting always happened.

**3 weeks later**

Kagome was now healed, but was still a little sore. Inuyasha had come to her earlier and she didn't understand what was going on. He had told her it was a matter of importance, and that she desperately needed to come with him. She was extremely worried as they continued on their way, but then realized she didn't even know where they were going.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she rode on his back.

"Don't be so impatient. You'll know when we get there," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome only sighed and nodded her head. She knew that voice. It was the voice you couldn't argue with, so she left it alone. Soon, they came to a stop confusing Kagome. There was nothing really here that looked like it was important. It was just a beautiful meadow that held the smell of fresh dew.

"Kagome you did say you loved me right? And that you wanted to be my mate right?" Inuyasha asked pulling her against his body.

"Of course," Kagome replied wanting that more than anything.

"Then I'll need to mark you," Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Mark?" Kagome said making it sound as a question.

"It tells other demons that you are mine and only mine," Inuyasha said.

Kagome loved the sound of that, and couldn't contain the smile that had appeared on her face. Inuyasha noticed and smiled back relieved that she wasn't offended by it or afraid of it. He was scared that she would back out.

"Then I would love to be marked by you," she replied.

"Good, now this might hurt," Inuyasha warned, "tilt your head a little."

Kagome did as she was told and tilted her head not at all expecting what happened next. Her mind had been clouded with thoughts of how Inuyasha was going to mark her, but it wasn't at all what she was thinking it was going to be.

He then bit into her causing her to wince in pain and give a little yelp of surprise. He wanted to stop after hearing her little yell, and not only had he heard her but also felt her wince as well. The thought of hurting her was unbearable, but it had to be done. He finally took his fangs out of her and began to use his tongue to lick the blood that began to seep out of his mark.

"There," Inuyasha said admiring his mark.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said unsure as something suddenly weighed heavily upon her heart. She had forgotten something that had recently resurfaced to her mind.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked beginning to look worried.

"Umm…are do you still wanting to become a full-fledged demon?" Kagome asked terrified of his answer.

Inuyasha looked at her sweetly. He stroked her cheek in a sweet caress, as she enjoyed his touch on her face, "Kagome, there is only one wish I want now and that is for you to be happy," he replied taking the jewel from her neck.

He wished upon it and it began to glow, but the glow then shifted to Kagome. It stopped within a matter of seconds. Kagome looked at him confused not understanding what had just happened. Nothing had happened from his wish.

"Inuyasha?" she said questioningly as he began to smirk, "What did you wish for?"

"I wished you'd live a lifespan that would be equal to that of a half-demon. I wouldn't want to lose you so quickly," he replied still holding her.

She shuddered at the thought that she would be old and gray while he would be still in his prime. It was a very wise wish of him, and she was so proud. She leaped up in her happiness kissing him deeply.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called with Sango by his side when he came upon the scene of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing, "I was wondering where you went in such a hurry," Miroku said suggestively.

Inuyasha looked annoyed, but let it go. Sango and Miroku were only worried that something had happened to their friends and had come to help in case there was trouble. Kagome explained that Inuyasha and herself only wanted some alone time. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a serious look that worried Inuyasha.

"I need to go home to my time," Kagome said.

* * *

**TBC...**

**And if you enjoyed the Prologue feel free to send me a review telling me about what you liked or disliked if that may be the case. Big thanks to all those who read! **


	2. The Letter

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 4/21/2013

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I need to go to my time," Kagome said.

Inuyasha only looked at her dumbfounded for a moment before registering what she said, "I don't think so. You can't go back to your time. This is your new time with me," he replied selfishly.

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen my family in a month!" Kagome stated heatedly.

"So, you ain't goin'," Inuyasha responded stubbornly.

Kagome glared at him furiously while he in return did the same to her. After what seemed to be forever, the staring contest finally ended with no one as the victor. It appeared that Kagome had gotten bored and decided to push her 'I win' button.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled while Sango and Miroku watched as the spell took its toll, and Inuyasha went face first into the dirt.

Inuyasha cursed the ground angrily for existing. He began to wonder why the ground wasn't a nice, soft cloud as he slowly picked himself up from the hard dirt. He watched as Kagome began making her way to the well when he stopped her in her tracks. Kagome looked back confused only to see air, but when she looked down she saw Inuyasha gripping her ankle firmly and it appeared he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Kagome let out a small sigh, "Inuyasha, if you want to come along you can accompany me," she reasoned with him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, but before he answered he removed himself from the ground that now held an indenture of his face.

"Feh, yeah, I guess that wouldn't hurt. Besides someone needs to make sure you ain't hurt or attacked or something," Inuyasha replied crossing his arms smugly.

Kagome smiled happy to have found a compromise with her mate. She turned to her friends to tell them bye and thank them for coming to their unnecessary aid.

"Bye, Sango! Bye Miroku!" Kagome yelled waving at her friends, "Thanks for trying to help us."

"See ya," Inuyasha said as his goodbye bidding Kagome to get on his back, which she did and he began to take off towards the well.

"Bye you guys! Have fun," Sango replied.

"Goodbye, my friends, return soon!" Miroku yelled to them also.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Grandpa! I'm home," Yugi shouted into the house as he allowed a very heavy book bag to slam on the floor.

"Hello, Yugi," Grandpa replied from another room, which Yugi entered after hearing his grandfather from it.

"Whatcha doin?" Yugi asked as he watched his grandfather writing on a sheet of paper.

"I'm inviting your cousin, Kagome, for a visit," Grandpa answered sealing up the letter with his tongue.

"Really? For how long?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"For a month after you are out of school which will be in..," Grandpa said forgetting when Yugi would get out of school.

"A week," Yugi answered quickly as a student obviously knowing when school would let out.

"Yes, a week that's what I was trying to think of," Grandpa replied grinning at his grandson.

"I can't wait until she gets here! My friends will have to meet her!" Yugi stated happily going up to his room leaving his very happy Grandpa to mail the letter off.

**Back with Kagome**

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome said getting off his back.

They had been traveling for at least fifteen minutes going through the bushes and leaves, so Kagome was very happy to finally stretch her legs when she finally got off his back. She began to walk over to the well when she got pushed in by Inuyasha, who jumped in after her.

Kagome became surrounded by a beautiful blue light as she traveled though time to her home. She was screaming thanks to Inuyasha, but half way through her journey she stopped realizing she wasn't in any danger noting she needed to get Inuyasha back somehow.

Soon, she returned to her time seeing the roof above her, and then a little later Inuyasha also arrived.

"Inuya-" was all she got out before her lips became captured by Inuyasha's. She relaxed a bit as he put his arms around her, and she slipped her arms around his neck as the kiss erupted with passion.

'Boy, Inuyasha really knows how to get out of trouble,' Kagome thought with a small chuckle in the middle of the kiss.

Kagome eventually broke the kiss knowing she needed to see her family, and she also knew that if Sota saw her and Inuyasha kissing she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Inuyasha? Why did you push me?" Kagome asked as he jumped out of the well holding Kagome.

He only shrugged then said, "You were going to slow," he replied.

"Well you're pretty lucky I didn't sit you!" Kagome joked as she and Inuyasha neared the entrance to her home.

Bam! Inuyasha went slamming into the ground.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck apologetically, "Oops, sorry Inuyasha I guess that just slipped out," Kagome said half amused, half sorry.

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said irritably as the spell began to wear off.

Kagome only smiled opening the door to her home and stepping into it.

"Mom! I'm back," she shouted walking into the kitchen to see her mom sitting at the table sipping away at tea.

"Oh, hello, honey I was hoping you would be back soon," Kagome's mom exclaimed smiling at her daughter," And I see you brought Inuyasha with you."

"Yea, I had to bring him," Kagome said poking fun at Inuyasha when something suddenly struck her mind. She froze realizing she would have to tell her mother that she and Inuyasha became mates.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome only rolled her eyes at her mate as she grabbed his hand and forced him to follow her up to her room. Her heart was pumping a little harder than usual knowing that her mother needed to know. Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded confused as to why her heart had suddenly got a kick start in it. He was worried something was wrong, but he didn't sense any danger nor did he smell anything.

"Inuyasha, we have to tell my mom," Kagome said as Inuyasha began to scowl in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed in frustration, "We have to tell her we're mates!" she explained.

"Oh, well what's the big deal?" Inuyasha questioned seeing nothing wrong.

"In my time I'm too young to marry!" she exclaimed as Inuyasha just shrugged it off.

"Whatever, come on if you want to tell her," Inuyasha replied carelessly.

"Uh, okay, I can do this," Kagome said not following Inuyasha right away.

When she got down the stairs she saw Inuyasha waiting for her. Kagome gave out a big sigh as she walked to the kitchen where she last saw her mom. There she was but now was at the stove preparing dinner. As Kagome got closer she saw her mother fixing ramen most likely for Inuyasha.

"Mom," Kagome squeaked out.

"Yes, dear," her mother replied looking over at her seeing her uneasiness, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom," Kagome replied as Inuyasha nudged her in the side telling her that if she didn't tell her mother he would.

"I just wanted you to know that um... Inuyasha and I are," she hesitated, "are mates now," Kagome said looking towards the floor finding it very interesting at the moment.

"That's great!" her mother exclaimed startling both Inuyasha and Kagome as she went up to hug Kagome.

"What's all the noise in here about," Sota asked coming out of his room most likely from playing video games, "Inuyasha!" he shouted.

"Hey, squirt," Inuyasha replied.

"What are you doing here?" Sota asked walking a little more towards Inuyasha.

"Making sure Kagome doesn't spend as much time as she needs to here," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, but decided not to comment on it.

"Oh, still looking for jewel shards," Sota said.

"Actually, we defeated Naraku and have completed the jewel," Kagome answered happily getting out of her mother's hug.

"Oh, but then why is Inuyasha making you come back?" Souta asked clueless.

"Inuyasha and Kagome married!" Kagome's mom shouted

"Oh, Wow! Then that means Inuyasha is my brother-in-law!" Sota shouted excitedly.

"Yep," Kagome replied.

Soon after the little happy phase of Inuyasha joining the family it was time to eat. They ate ramen for Inuyasha's sake, and he in turn very much appreciated it though he didn't say. After dinner Kagome's mom handed Kagome a small envelope.

"Here, Kagome this came in the mail for you about 2 days ago," Kagome's mom said as Kagome grasped the unopened letter and opened it.

Kagome gave a small yell in delight while Kagome's mother and Inuyasha looked at Kagome in confusion.

"What is it!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Grandpa Moto and Yugi wants me to come live with them for a month!" Kagome shouted happily.

"What!" Kagome's mom and Inuyasha said at the same time.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and her mom for a moment before repeating herself, "I think it would be very nice to spend some time with Grandpa Moto."

"Yeah," Kagome's mom said, "and I think it's a great idea as well. You should write back."

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha said not knowing what was going on.

"What is it Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

"Where are you going for a month what grandpa are you talking about, and what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, my cousin, Yugi, and my Grandpa live in Domino city, and have invited me to stay with them for a month starting next week!" Kagome said excited.

"So, that would mean you can't come to my time," Inuyasha said beginning to get the main point.

"Yeah," Kagome said uneasily knowing where this would go, "Look, Inuyasha I haven't seen them for 2 years, and I really want to go," she said not wanting to sit him, but if it came down to it she would.

"Kagome, you can't go," Inuyasha stated firmly in an 'I'm not going to change my mind' way.

Kagome sighed, "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this, but… sit!"

Inuyasha once again plowed into the ground, "sit, sit, sit!" she shouted.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha shouted as he plowed into the floor of the house.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm going," Kagome said angrily.

"Errrr...whatever fine!" Inuyasha shouted obviously angry as well.

Kagome sighed she didn't want to get in a fight with him in the first place, but she wanted to see her cousin and that was what she was going to do. She then began to write the letter telling her Grandpa and cousin she would be coming.

**With Yugi**

"Grandpa! Kagome wrote back," Yugi said the next day holding an unopened letter along with the rest of the mail in a separate pile as he threw it on the table.

They both decided to open it together.

_Dear Grandpa and Yugi,_

_I would love to stay with you guys for a month. It sounds like a load of fun!_

_I will be arriving Monday afternoon at 5:00pm at the airport! Can't wait to see finally see you all!_

_I have really missed you guys!_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

"Yugi, you and your friends will be picking Kagome up at the airport Monday right?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" Yugi said," It would give me the chance to introduce her to my friends!"

**Back to Kagome**

"Bye Mom! I'm not going to be gone long this time just about five days so. I will be back in time to go to Grandpa's," Kagome said picking up her yellow backpack. The night before had been rough with Inuyasha. He was not at all happy with her going away.

"Okay, Kagome, bye, and have fun!" her mother replied, "You to Inuyasha!"

"Will do," Kagome shouted back while Inuyasha choose not to say anything as they went out the door and towards the well.

After entering the feudal era, they began to head towards Keade's village. When they got there they saw Miroku and Sango along with Shippo.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome called as she got off Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he jumped into her arms.

"Hey Shippo," Kagome replied in return to Shippo's greeting.

"Glad to see the two of you made it back safely," Miroku said.

"Indeed it is," Sango agreed.

Kagome smiled, "Listen you guys I'm going away for a month in my time, so it might be a while before you see me again," she informed her friends.

"Oh, but you will be here to still see our wedding right," Sango asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kagome said, "Tomorrow right?"

Sango nodded as Miroku took her hand, kissing it.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Feel free to review! **


	3. Weddings and Leaving

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Revised 4/21/2013

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Thanks, Kagome! I just don't know what I'd do without my bridesmaid at the wedding. I'm so nervous," Sango replied smiling at her best friend.

"Don't worry Sango, love, you are not the only one who's nervous," Miroku comforted his fiancé planting kisses down her neck gently.

Kagome smiled knowing the two of them would be happy together and that Sango would probably end up being pregnant during their first week of marriage. The young time traveler chuckled at her thoughts then began to search for her own love She finally spotted him in a nearby tree and suddenly her humor disappeared seeing the sad expression on his face. She knew he was depressed about her leaving. Giving out a sigh, she hoped he would understand her needing to spend time with her family. Feeling guilty, Kagome decided she should at least try to make the moments they had together now worth something to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said unsurely at the base of the tree.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked harshly not even bothering to look at her.

"I was just wondering if you were okay," Kagome said, "I'm worried about you."

Inuyasha just looked at her and scowled, "If you were really worried about me you'd stay with me," he disagreed.

"Inuyasha… please listen to me," Kagome begged in hopes that he would consider what she was saying.

"Okay, I'm listening," Inuyasha agreed a mixture of sadness and anger in his tone.

Kagome cringed at his tone, but shook it off, "Could it be possible to maybe talk to you on the ground?" she asked.

"Feh, I suppose," Inuyasha replied jumping out of the tree and beside Kagome.

"Look, I'm not going away forever. I just need some time to spend with my family. Besides, it'll be worth the reward if you can deal with not having me. If you know what I mean," she said suggestively winking.

Now this had Inuyasha's attention.

"What kinda reward," he asked a small smile trying to make its way on his face.

"The kind that involves us alone," Kagome responded in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"Really, you promise," Inuyasha said not scowling anymore, but a huge grin plastered on his face.

**Meanwhile listening to the conversation in the bushes**

"Kagome really knows how to negotiate," Miroku stated smiling a perverted smile.

Sango, who was sitting beside him, hit him on the head lightly not wanting the noise to alert Inuyasha if she hit him too hard.

"What was that for Sango?" Miroku asked rubbing his head hoping it would make it feel better.

"For being a pervert! You know that now they are mates they can do whatever they please," Sango whispered.

"In other words….," Miroku said knowing what Sango meant.

"Don't even say it!" she warned him slapping him across the head lightly once more.

"Ouch," Miroku replied to the warning as he was once again rubbing the back of his head.

"Now come on Inuyasha. We need to get ready for Sango and Miroku's wedding so we can know what to do when tomorrow comes," Kagome said as she reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled as her lips touched his cheek.

Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate affectionately and protectively.

"Awe the sly dog," Miroku commented as Kagome leaned in for the kiss that came after the embrace.

Sango sighed knowing that Miroku would say something like that. She knew his mind would forever work that way. The important thing is that Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship had worked out well. She watched as the couple continued the kiss until it became broken by Kagome.

"Come on let's go find Sango and Miroku so we can find out more on the wedding," Kagome repeated getting out of the embrace.

She continued to hold his hand though giving it an affectionate squeeze as they walked towards Keade's hut expecting to see Sango and Miroku in it.

"Oh no," Sango said to Miroku," they're going to expect us in that hut!"

"Ok, do not panic Sango we will just pretend we went for a walk," Miroku stated calmly.

They got up from their seat in the bushes and walked calmly towards Keade's hut that Kagome and Inuyasha had already entered.

**In the hut with Kagome and Inuyasha**

"I thought I saw them come in here," Kagome told Shippo as the young demon helped the old priestess prepare lunch.

"They have not been in here child," Keade announced.

"Well, I betcha I know what they're doing," Inuyasha said as a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What knowing that monk he would!" Inuyasha said defending himself.

Kagome sighed when she heard the door to the hut open. The happy couple was smiling and looking a bit nervous as they entered the hut.

"Hey are you two okay? You guys look a bit tense," Kagome asked in a worried tone.

Miroku chuckled, "No, there is nothing the matter," he said while Sango only agreed by nodding her head.

"I told you so Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome watched Inuyasha while the confused Miroku and Sango looked at him as well.

"Whatever are you talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, just what exactly to you find so funny," Sango not asked but demanded. After hearing Keade chuckle she knew it had to be something big.

"You two went off and-" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, but the damage was done.

Sango blushed furiously while Miroku only laughed knowing what Inuyasha had been about to imply.

"Not yet, Inuyasha, but soon," Miroku replied looking his wife-to-be up and down.

Sango shoved him playfully," Miroku!" she shouted.

"Are ye done talking because I have finished preparing lunch and all of you are welcome to it," Keade offered a smile on her wrinkled face.

"Wow thanks Keade this is delicious," Kagome commented as she ate the stew Keade had prepared.

Everyone agreed except Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered nudging him in the side.

Inuyasha grumbled but reluctantly commented on it as well, "It could be better, you old hag."

"Inuyasha that was not what I meant!" Kagome fumed.

"Then what did you mean," Inuyasha countered.

Kagome sighed in frustration, "Never mind Inuyasha," she said letting it go.

Inuyasha only shrugged it off and continued to eat while Keade pretended to never have heard his comment. She had learned not to listen to Inuyasha over the years.

After lunch the wedding rehearsal started. Miroku was standing at the front of the podium as Inuyasha stood behind him as the best man. Shippo was the wedding ring carrier. Keade helped everyone find their places and what they should do. The wedding was going to be held outside for the whole village to come and see.

Pretty soon the rehearsal ended and everyone prepared for the real wedding that would happen tomorrow. Inuyasha wasn't too happy with what he had to wear, and refused to wear it. Kagome glared at him, but he still refused to wear the nice clothes. So, they ended up with Inuyasha wearing his normal clothing.

Night eventually came and everybody ate dinner, leftover stew from earlier, and headed to bed.

"Kagome, it's morning," Inuyasha whispered into her ear as they woke.

Kagome only stirred in her sleep refusing to wake up.

"Kagome, it's time to get up," Inuyasha said once more whispering in her ear.

This time her eyes opened half-way and then closed again, "Inuyasha just let me sleep a little while longer," she begged.

"Kagome," he whispered giving her kisses along her neck causing her to sigh contently.

"I love you," she replied to his kisses winning a huge grin from Inuyasha.

"I love you too now come on Kagome. Don't make me throw you into a lake," Inuyasha joked now getting up off her sleeping bag.

"Fine, I'm up," Kagome said allowing how tired she was come out of her voice.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and looked into her eyes, "Good," he said while bending his head down for a kiss. She was happy to receive it. After the kiss was over Inuyasha put her down, and Kagome walked out of the room she was in to find Keade and a very nervous Miroku and Sango.

"Hey you guys sleep well?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I slept really well, Kagome," Shippo answered her.

"That's good Shippo and you two?" Kagome said.

"Restless," Sango replied sighing, "I must be a nervous wreck right now."

Kagome chuckled, "and you Miroku?"

"Same," was his reply.

Kagome smiled and sat down beside Shippo when Inuyasha made his entrance. He sat down beside Kagome. Soon after he came in they ate breakfast, and had a conversation mostly about the wedding. The wedding would be after lunch time so it would be some time before Sango and Miroku could finally relax. The time went by quickly as the wedding was being prepared. There was food on tables, chairs everywhere, and a pathway that Sango had to walk down. Soon the wedding was only about thirty minutes away.

"Kagome, do I look okay? Is there something on my clothes?" Sango asked Kagome frantically.

"Don't worry so much Sango you look fine," Kagome assured as she admired Sango's dress.

**With Miroku and Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha! What if Sango leaves me? I mean I have groped her many times and she always never liked it! What if she decides I'm not for her?" Miroku said obviously just as nervous as Sango was.

"Miroku calm down! I'm tired of listening to your whining!" Inuyasha advised annoyed.

"Ok, I think I'm fine now I'm just so nervous," Miroku replied listening to the beginning of Inuyasha's statement ignoring the last bit.

It was now time for the wedding to begin. The minister was standing at the front while Miroku was waiting at the front of the aisle, and Inuyasha was behind him just as he was at rehearsal. Everything was going smoothly. Then the part everybody had been waiting for Sango began to walk down the hallway. Miroku watched as his fiance came towards him. She soon was now standing beside him. The minister then began the traditional part of the wedding. They said their vows and soon after he said you may kiss the bride, and they both very much obliged. The wedding was soon over and it was time to celebrate.

The next few days went by quickly. More quickly than Inuyasha liked because the more time went by the closer it got to when Kagome had to leave. Soon the day finally came.

"Bye you guys!" Kagome said to them leaving a very happy married couple and a pouting half-demon, "I'll be back in a month," was the last thing she said besides I love you to Inuyasha.

"Bye Kagome we will miss you dearly!" Sango said watching her friend leave.

"Yes, bye Kagome," Miroku said agreeing with his wife.

"Bye," Shippo wailed not to happy that Kagome was leaving, but he wasn't the only one.

"I love you too Kagome, please be safe for me," Inuyasha pleaded as he came towards her and took her into his arms.

**The morning that Kagome had to leave**

Kagome woke to a loud not to mention annoying noise that screeched unpleasantly into her ears. She sighed wishing she had woken to Inuyasha's kisses. Still half asleep, she didn't realize what the obnoxious noise was until it was too late. She slammed a balled up fist onto the noise and the alarm clock immediately stopped screaming at her.

Kagome was suddenly thrown back into the waking world due to a tremendous pain in her hand. She looked at her hand only to find inserted pieces of plastic inside of it and blood dripping down her arm. Kagome stared confused at her broken alarm clock.

'Did I do that?' she asked herself, 'It must be the stress of leaving' she reasoned with herself.

"I'm getting as bad as Inuyasha," she said unknowingly aloud shaking her head.

"Kagome did you call me," a voice from the window said.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked recognizing the voice.

"The one and only," Inuyasha said coming though her window," Hey, Kago—what happened to your hand?"

Kagome blushed a little embarrassed at killing her alarm clock, "Nothing," she replied.

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously until he saw the dead alarm clock's parts on her floor. He then put two and two together and realized what happened.

He laughed, "At least it wasn't me this time," he said.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, laugh it up dog boy," Kagome said sarcastically, "and if you do these lips will never touch yours again."

Inuyasha immediately shut himself up and apologized.

"So, what are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked getting out of her bed and heading to her yellow back pack to get some of the extra bandages inside of it.

Inuyasha then took the bandages from her and began to doctor it up while he answered.

"Can't a guy see his mate before she leaves," he said.

"Yes, I suppose so," Kagome said watching as he fixed her hand.

After Kagome's hand was nicely bandaged she left into the bathroom for a shower. She stuck a bag over her hand to keep her freshly bandaged hand dry.

Soon she finished her shower, got dressed, got Inuyasha, and then the both of them headed down stairs for breakfast. They finished it and thanked Kagome's mother for the cooking soon it was time for Kagome to leave. Inuyasha put her luggage into the car.

"Thanks for helping me you've been taking this quite well," Kagome thanked kissing him on the cheek afterwards.

"Feh, you just better not go back on what you said before Sango's and the monk's wedding," Inuyasha replied.

"Don't worry I won't," she said pulling him into a deep passionate kiss which he enjoyed.

"Bye, Inuyasha! I love you," Kagome said getting into the passenger seat of her car while her mother got into the driver's seat.

"Bye, Kagome, I love you too," Inuyasha said waving knowing Kagome had no intention of him coming, but he'd have to change that.

They drove for what seemed like an eternity for Kagome until they finally got to the airport.

"Okay, honey we're here," Kagome's mom said getting out of the car along with Kagome as they both got her luggage, and headed into the airport.

When they got into the airport they waited for the intercom to call Kagome's plane which it finally did. Kagome began to walk towards it when her mother stopped her in her tracks.

"Bye sweetie! I'll miss you!" Kagome's mother shouted to her across the airport.

Kagome's face began to heat up as she blushed while other people stared. This was going to be a long day. Kagome simply turned around and waved to her mother mouthing the words, 'Bye, I'll miss you too.'

* * *

**TBC...**

**Feel free to review! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Inuyasha!

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 4/29/13

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Finally, Kagome was able to board the plane. She was so anxious to get on knowing it would take her to Domino city where her cousin lived. Soon though her excitement was exchanged for boredom as she stared out the window of the plane. She sighed allowing the boredom to get the best of her as she pulled a CD player from her purse that she had taken with her for her journey. The music player did its job as Kagome began to hum along with the tune.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha watched as the car drove away into the distance deciding not to follow until it got far enough away that the passengers in the thing wouldn't realize he was following them. Inuyasha soon took off into action as he began to jump from rooftop to rooftop. The cars looked to be nothing but ants, but he kept his eyes on that one particular car—the one Kagome was in. As he followed the car for about thirty minutes he was beginning to get a bit tired. Luckily, he wasn't going to have to worry about losing the car anymore since it finally parked in a large parking lot in front of an equally huge building.

Inuyasha jumped onto the huge building as he watched Kagome and her mother go through a pair of automatic glass doors into the building he currently resided on top of.

'How do I get inside?' he asked himself as he watched another person walk in, 'I can't just walk in. Kagome would notice me in a second.'

Suddenly a loud noise caught his attention. He quickly covered his sensitive ears with his usual black hat. The noise had startled the hell out of him. His heart raced, and his instincts called out to fight. He quickly grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga for comfort.

"What the hell?" he said aloud as he turned around to see what looked like a huge, bright and shiny bird take off into the sky.

"What is that? A bird?" he asked himself unknowing that another person was beginning to walk through the glass doors. The guy-dressed in a business suit-quickly looked up at who had asked the questions just in time to see Inuyasha turn around to face him.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked threateningly while the guy quickly walked away from Inuyasha mumbling about how he needed a vacation.

'Better go see what that bird was,' he thought as he traveled across the building.

'Maybe it was a demon?' he thought. 'No, Kagome said there were no demons in her era,' he reasoned with himself.

He began traveling to where the bird had come from. He traveled all the way to the back of the building. It was then he noticed a whole flock of the damn things. They were everywhere. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of them. The fact that there were so many of them alarmed him, so he made sure he had a hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword in case one of them decided to attack him. He relaxed when he saw humans around it. He knew that humans would have long since fled if it were dangerous. Inuyasha watched as the men around it brought stairs up to one side of the bird.

"What could those stinking humans be up too?" he questioned himself as he jumped down, losing his hat in the process, unaware of the security camera watching him.

He sighed when he realized he had lost his hat. He lazily went to pick up the lousy thing. He wished Kagome wouldn't make him wear it. The thing was so uncomfortable, and it dimmed his hearing. Quickly, he picked the hat up and put it back on his head when he noticed to his utter amazement people were walking into the bird's belly. As he watched them he spotted the love of his life amongst the people walking into the bird. He realized she was going to walk into the thing's gut as well. Inuyasha growled protectively. He thought he told her not to get into trouble. He was about to go and give that big bird a teaching to when a thought ran through his mind. A flashback of when Kagome was telling them about people flying around in things called airplanes. He wondered if this could be one of those things.

He entered the airplane careful not to allow Kagome to spot him. He carefully stayed behind a woman who seriously needed to go on a diet as she waddled her way to the back of the plane giving Inuyasha the prefect cover. He then took a seat behind Kagome wondering what the consequence would be if she found him on this plane. He really hoped she wouldn't sit him. That was his main concern. You would think after becoming mates she would take the stupid thing off. The take-off was something Inuyasha had never experienced before. He almost pissed himself as they lifted off the ground. After battling Naraku he thought he had seen it all, but this really took the cake.

As the airplane became stable enough, the passengers were given the signal that they could remove their seatbelts. Inuyasha struggled to remove the thing, and was about to get his father's fang out to attack the lousy thing.

Back to Kagome

Kagome was beginning to get frustrated. She felt not just a few awful bumps, but a ton of them. It was like the person behind her had no respect to let her relax. The bumping on the back of her seat continued, and it wasn't until one huge bump knocked the CD player from her lap did she lose it. She turned around fuming about to give the person behind her a piece of her mind when her mouth widened and the large breath that was meant to tell the person off evaporated as it was replaced with a surprised gasp. It was soon followed by a glare at the person behind her.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you are doing here!" she yelled as the other passengers turned to stare at her and the commotion she was causing. The young time traveler blushed at the attention.

"What do you think I am doing here? I'm not about to let my mate go off unprotected without me. You don't understand the intensity, the instinct burning deep within my soul to be with you. It drives me crazy to know you are alone and without protection. Kagome please let me stay with you. I'm miserable in my time without you," Inuyasha confided.

Kagome had to soften up at hearing how Inuyasha had taken her whole leaving. She never quite understood it from his point of view, but hearing him now she empathized with him. The half-demon had always been so confined with his emotions Kagome never quite knew how he felt. Even now as mates he still had trouble opening up to her. Kagome smiled at him then and suggested him to sit beside her. Inuyasha gladly obliged, and tried to get up. He cursed realized he was still trapped by the bonds of the seat belt. Kagome was then able to piece together what the bumping to the back of her seat had been. She chuckled at her mate, and he noticed.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "It ain't funny," he said making it clear that he wasn't in the mood to be picked on.

Just as Inuyasha about wretched his sword from its sheath to attack the damn thing did Kagome sigh reach back to Inuyasha and calmly undid his seat belt for him. Inuyasha looked at her frustrated. He growled unhappy that his female had to save him from the seat belt. He felt weak.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, it's just interesting to watch you deal with the modern era. You know I've lived in this era eighteen years without getting hurt. I think I would have survived a month," Kagome said referring to when he had spilled his heart out to her.

Inuyasha shook his head, "You've gotten hurt before just not severely enough for you to take seriously. Besides with your era and its strange magic you never know what might happen, Kagome. Whether you wanna believe it or not, you need protection," Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. She should have known Inuyasha would never have stayed behind, "All right, Inuyasha, you can stay," Kagome said with a smile as Inuyasha pulled her into a happy kiss.

"But listen," Kagome started after the kiss, "we are going to be arriving at Domino city soon, and I don't exactly know if Yugi will let you stay. I mean he doesn't even know you're coming! I didn't even know you were coming! You don't even have modern day clothes!"

"Don't worry Kagome it'll be fine," Inuyasha assured taking her hand. He was just happy she wasn't angry with him.

**With Yugi**

"So, what time is your cousin supposed to be here, Yug'?" Joey asked scratching his head.

They had been there about thirty minutes and were all very bored. Yugi and Joey had just finished up a quick game of duel monsters with Yugi the victor of course, and now Joey was looking for something to entertain himself. Tea rolled her eyes at Joey's impatient question.

"Her plane should be here soon," Yugi replied obviously very excited.

Yugi's excited behavior didn't go unnoticed. Tea smiled at the excitement of her friend, "So, what's your cousin like anyways Yugi. You really haven't told us much about her," Tea asked.

"Oh, she's very pretty, and sweet. She has always been there for me when I've needed her, and she is very trustworthy. We used to play together all the time. I wonder how much she has grown over the past two years," Yugi replied smiling.

"She sounds really nice, Yugi," Tea complimented his cousin.

"Yeah, just wait until you meet her!" Yugi responded to her statement.

"Now unloading the plane from Tokyo," the intercom stated before bleeping off.

"That should be her," Yugi said walking towards the terminal Kagome should be coming from.

They waited curiously when a young girl and a strange looking guy in a red outfit followed after her. He looked like he wore traditional feudal era Japanese clothing. The girl was raven haired and very pretty. Her figure showed she was toned, and she had an all-around good aura about her. The girl was looking around uncertainly until she heard a shout.

"Kagome, over here!" Yugi shouted loudly so she could hear.

The girl's chocolate brown eyes suddenly found Yugi's violet ones and she smiled. Kagome then began to make her way towards Yugi turning around to talk to the guy behind her. She soon made her way to Yugi along with the silver haired guy behind her. The minute she got there she bent down and gave Yugi a huge hug. As the hug continued the pharaoh locked in Yugi's puzzle gave a start. Something had struck his heart, and he was confused as to what it was. Ignoring it for now, he decided if it happened again he would address it with Yugi.

"Yugi! I have missed you so much! How have you been? What about Grandpa? What have you been up to since I last saw you?" Kagome asked bombarding Yugi with questions.

Yugi chuckled, "We can talk later, Kagome, but for now let me introduce my friends," he replied.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you brought friends," Kagome apologized now looking at all Yugi's friends.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome, they understand," Yugi said as he began to introduce his friends.

"This is Tea," Yugi stated pointing to a short-haired brunette, who just smiled, and stuck her hand out to be shook. Yugi then began the same routine with the two boys. He introduced the blond guy as Joey, and the brunette one as Tristan.

After Yugi introduced his friends he was pleased to see they all seemed to accept Kagome. It was then that Yugi decided he should point out the guy behind Kagome. The one all his friends seemed to be studying as well as Yugi, himself.

"Kagome, who is that guy behind you? Do you know him?" Yugi asked as everyone waited for an answer about the weird guy.

Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha, who was completely lost, judging by his expression. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his confusion. He had wanted to come, so now he would deal with it, but then remembering the question Yugi had asked she realized she would have to deal with him as well.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha err… my boyfriend, he decided to come with me without bothering to tell me. You wouldn't mind if he stays with you?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I don't really mind, but it really isn't up to me. You will have to ask Grandpa," Yugi replied.

He didn't understand why Kagome would bring her boyfriend along, but she did say she didn't know he was coming. Also, Yugi thought she could do a lot better than him, but Yugi decided he wouldn't say anything on the subject.

Kagome sighed, but held her smile, "I was afraid you would say that," she said.

"Yeah, but Grandpa is usually very compassionate, so I think he might be able to stay. Come on, Kagome, let's go get your bags together," Yugi suggested.

"Alright, come on Inuyasha, let's go," Kagome called to Inuyasha reaching her hand back to take his. Inuyasha had been talking with Yugi's friends while Kagome and Yugi had some catching up time together.

"Weird guy," Tristan said.

"I know man. I can't believe he is Kagome's boyfriend. I wasn't really expecting Yugi's cousin to be as pretty as she is. I know she is so much prettier than her boyfriend is. I think she would be better off with me," Joey joked.

"Oh please Joey, no girl would be okay with you," Tristan replied and laughed at his own joke, "Besides, she would obviously choose me over you."

"Oh a wise guy aren't ya Tristan," Joey said frustrated balling up his fist threateningly.

"You guys need to both shut up. You both should be ashamed for talking about Yugi's cousin like that in the first place," Tea scolded the two males. She honestly couldn't believe those guys, but Tea had to understand that they are guys and that's how guys think.

Inuyasha was helping Kagome with her baggage. He was amazed how this thing could actually transport Kagome's bags all the way from Tokyo. He watched as it went around and around until Kagome pointed out her bags to him. He quickly picked them up effortlessly.

"Hey, Yug', how 'bout goin' for some pizza after Kagome gets settled in," Joey asked.

"Sure, how about you Kagome?" Yugi asked his older cousin.

"I would love that. Thanks for the invite. I'm starved after that long ride over here," Kagome replied as her stomach growled.

"Cool, see you guys in about let's say thirty minutes," Joey proposed as he began heading towards the exit with Tristan following him, but before Tristan left he waved towards Yugi saying he'd see him soon.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you guys? I don't think I feel like spending a whole thirty minutes with those weirdos," Tea joked laughing.

"Sure," Yugi responded laughing as well at Tea's joke, "I can understand that completely."

Soon they exited the airport with Inuyasha carrying Kagome's bags, and began to head to the game shop, that Yugi's Grandpa owned. As they made their way to the game shop, Kagome and Tea got into some interesting girl talk leaving the boys to communicate between themselves.

"So, how old are you," Yugi asked Inuyasha leaving Kagome to converse with Tea.

Inuyasha looked at him like he was surprised that Yugi would ask him anything before responding, "Would ya believe me if I said I was 70?"

Yugi looked at him funny before he started laughing thinking it was only a joke, "Really how old are you?" he asked after he finished laughing.

"I think I'm about 21," Inuyasha replied deciding to be nice to the kid.

"That sounds about right," Yugi said accepting that answer when his house came into view, "We are almost there; the game shop is right there."

"Hello Mr. Moto," Tea said being the first to step into the shop.

Grandpa was sitting at the back of the store behind a glass counter. He seemed to be working on something, and it was consuming his concentration so much that he didn't even notice Tea's greeting. Tea just passed it off as he was getting old and didn't have the hearing he used to.

"Hey Grandpa! Tea and Kagome are here. Oh, and Kagome brought a friend of hers along," Yugi said getting his grandfather's attention. The old man looked up and smiled.

"Why hello Kagome," Grandpa said as she went up to hug him, "I have missed you so much."

"I know I have missed you to," Kagome said getting out of her grandpa's hug.

"So tell me about your friend," Grandpa asked curiously.

Kagome smiled sweetly hoping it would help her out trying to get Grandpa to allow him to stay, "Well, this is my friend, Inuyasha," Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha, "and he sort of came with me and needs a place to stay and I was wondering if he could stay here." She said it in a huge rush.

"Well… I guess he could stay if he has nowhere else to go I suppose," Grandpa said looking at the oddly dressed fellow in front of him.

"Thank you so much, Grandpa!" Kagome said excited kissing her grandfather on the cheek while he smiled happy that his granddaughter was with him.

"Yugi, please take Kagome and Inuyasha to their rooms," Grandpa said pointing towards the stairs.

Yugi nodded gesturing for the mates to follow him upstairs, which they did. Yugi showed Kagome to the spare room. When she entered into the room she began to unpack her things and get settled. Yugi then began to take Inuyasha up to his room for there was only one spare room, so Yugi and Inuyasha would have to be roommates.

**Meanwhile back at the airport**

"What in the world is this?" Grayson, the security guard, asked himself as he watched the security tape of Inuyasha.

"I have to show someone," he decided getting up accidentally hitting a button causing the thing to malfunction and explode leaving his face a murky black color.

"Grayson what was that?" Jack, the other guard on duty, asked before he started laughing.

"Hit the blow up the security tape button again did ya?" Jack asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yea I still don't know why we have that button," Grayson replied grimly, "I thought I was going crazy for a minute there."

"Why do ya say that? Everyone makes mistakes," Jack replied trying to make him feel better.

"No not that I thought I saw a dog man on that tape," Grayson said rubbing his head causing him to spread the black color though his hair.

"You sure you didn't get too messed up this time?" Jack asked concerned.

"I'm positive!" Grayson said sincerely.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	5. Pizza and the Puzzle

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. **

Revised 4/30/13

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After getting settled in, Kagome pondered for a moment over a strange feeling she had gotten ever since she had landed in Domino city. Her senses were off the charts, and she had a gut feeling something was wrong. Also to make things stranger, she felt something powerful nearby constantly. She was continuously on guard for anything to happen, but nothing ever would. Whatever presence she was feeling didn't seem like it was going to make itself known anytime soon. Suddenly she felt the presence again stronger this time. A tapping on the door broke her thoughts. Her heart raced. Could the thing giving off the powerful aura be just beyond the door?

"Kagome," she heard her cousin call from behind the door. She gave out a breath of relief.

"Yes, Yugi what is it?" Kagome asked allowing Yugi entrance into her room. He smiled at her when he saw her tense position.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned at seeing her defensive pose.

Kagome just shook her head yes when she suddenly saw what the powerful aura was coming from. It was coming from Yugi. She held in her surprise spotting the aura around his necklace. She stared at it stupefied at how much power the thing seemed to contain. Yugi brought her out of her tiny trance.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you how in the world did you meet such a strange guy," Yugi asked curiously coming to sit next to her on the bed.

Kagome couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, "He's not really strange. He's just not from around here, and he isn't quite used to technology where he comes from. Let's just say it's a really long story how we met," she replied smiling.

Yugi nodded, "I got time," he assured her.

Kagome for a moment froze unsure what to say. She couldn't tell him she met him in the past. He'd think she was crazy, a loony, nuts. She began thinking of all the rural areas near Tokyo, and ways to have randomly met up with Inuyasha. She could say that he saved her from some thieves or something considering he is always saving her in the feudal era. A bead of sweat began to form on her forehead as her body began to grow hot from stalling to long. Tea suddenly interrupted her thoughts and Yugi's stare at her.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Tea asked from the doorway to Kagome's room.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed with Tea popping his head around the corner, "Kagome you're taking way to long."

Kagome sighed in relief as Yugi forgot about his question and responded to Tea. Yugi then felt the pharaoh in his puzzle. He knew what the pharaoh was thinking. Why had Kagome stalled so long on how she met Inuyasha? Yugi was currently wondering the same thing. What could she be hiding?

"We're coming Tea, what's the hurry?" Yugi asked.

Tea then looked at the clock on her wrist as Yugi followed her down the flight of stairs, "Did you forget already? We are supposed to meet Joey and Tristan at the pizza parlor," Tea replied surprised that Yugi let their friends slip from his mind.

Yugi's eyes widened, "I can't believe I forgot! How late are we?" Yugi asked rushing just as much as Tea was now.

"About ten minutes, but it takes about that long to get down there," Tea explained, "we may be about twenty minutes late."

As they entered the street, they all took off down the sidewalk. People shook their fists angrily at the rude kids making their way toward the pizza parlor. The foursome would then shout their apology back at people they had accidentally hit all except Inuyasha.

Inuyasha though of course didn't hit people. He was far too accurate for anything so clumsy. He easily kept up with the human's pathetic pace. He chuckled. They were far too weak to be at even a jogging pace with him, but when he saw Kagome tiring out he lost his sense of humor. She shouldn't be running. He should be carrying her.

"Kagome let me carry you. You're getting tired," Inuyasha suggested gesturing to his back.

Kagome smiled at her mate, "That's fine Inuyasha. Besides I probably need the exercise," Kagome replied.

He frowned, but accepted her answer. They eventually got to the pizza parlor luckily making good timing. Yugi leaned down on his knees panting. As he studied the other three in his party he saw that Inuyasha wasn't even breaking a sweat. Kagome also wasn't showing as much fatigue as he and Tea were. Perhaps Kagome was in better shape than Yugi remembered. After regaining their breaths they went into the restaurant. They spotted Joey and Tristan already at a table saving them spots.

"Hey, Yug'," Joey said as they all made their way to the table, "I thought you wasn't gonna show for a minute there."

"Yeah, you guys are about twenty minutes late," Tristin agreed leaning back in his chair lazily.

"Sorry, guys, I guess I sort of lost track of time," Yugi apologized sincerely taking a seat next to Joey.

Kagome soon followed example taking the seat beside Yugi. Inuyasha then sat next to her and Tea sat in between Tristan and the half-demon. Inuyasha was currently getting some extremely odd looks, but of course how often was it you saw a long silver haired guy in feudal era clothing and a black hat. Inuyasha just shrugged off the stares, and closed his eyes though he could still feel them on him.

"Ah, don't sweat it pal. Besides, it's your cousin's first day here. I understand if ya wanted to catch up with her," Joey replied stretching his arms behind his head.

"Thanks, Joey," Yugi thanked Joey genuinely.

"Now that everyone's here is it safe to order? My stomach has been growling for the past thirty minutes," Tristan said patting his tummy.

Laughing at Tristan, they all just sat making small talk to pass the time as they waited on the waiter to take their orders. Tea and Inuyasha were discussing how Yugi was the king of games while Kagome, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey discussed duel monsters. Kagome though only listened and would every now and then put in her two cents. She didn't know much about duel monsters. Soon though the waiter came and everyone decided on getting two large pizzas to share: pepperoni and cheese.

"Hey, Yug', you ready for the Battle City Tournament yet?" Joey asked after the waiter left.

"Truthfully," Yugi replied sighing, "I don't know yet."

"Ah, don't worry so much. I don't think I'm ready yet either," Joey confessed.

"Oh, well that's no surprise," Tristan said poking fun at Joey.

"Hey! What's that suppose ta mean!" Joey shouted back while Tea and Kagome giggled.

"I didn't know you were going to be in a tournament," Kagome stated glancing at her cousin.

As Kagome stared into the face of Yugi she saw something flicker through his eyes. Enthralled in what the expression meant, she continued to study him. She wondered why this was such a touchy subject for him. He seemed kind of distant when he would talk about the tournament almost like he didn't want to do it. Kagome shook her head, but there was no denying he was more than just worried about this tournament. He was completely stressed over it. The pit feeling that something was wrong returned to Kagome's stomach.

"Yeah, it's not going to be easy though," Yugi admitted staring down at his suddenly very interesting hands.

"Really, and why is that?" Kagome asked curiously hoping to unravel what was upsetting Yugi.

Yugi sighed and thought a minute before answering, "There is just going to be some really tough competition there," he replied though the real reason was because of the madman out to get him.

"Don't worry, Yugi, I know my cousin, and I know that he wouldn't go down without a fight," Kagome encouraged making a fist at him.

She knew that was not what was upsetting her cousin. Something was seriously up, and it was enough to cause Yugi to be a wreck. Kagome sighed wishing that Yugi would trust her enough to tell her what was up. She rolled her eyes. What was she thinking? She wasn't exactly telling Yugi everything either, but that was for the best. What she had experienced was something only an asylum patient would believe.

"Yeah, I'm not called the king of games for no reason, right?" Yugi joked with his cousin.

Kagome nodded, "That's right, so just keeping believing that you can do it. I know you can," Kagome stated patting him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Kagome what are you jabbering about?" Inuyasha asked hearing Kagome's enthusiasm, and curious to know what had excited her.

"I'm just trying to get Yugi pumped for the tournament he is about to enter," Kagome replied as the waiter returned with the two pizzas exciting Tristan and Joey.

"Oh yeah, it's chow time!" Tristen exclaimed as Joey agreed with him.

"Are they always this excited over pizza?" Kagome asked while Tea laughed.

"They're excited about any type of food," Tea informed Kagome sarcastically causing Kagome to chuckle.

The minute the food hit the table Joey and Tristan were instantly fighting for a slice of pizza. Everyone else decided it would probably be best to wait to get some pizza instead of battling Joey and Tristan for some. The two boys lost all humanity when it came to pizza. Finally they had taken their share from the two pizzas, so Yugi, Tea, and Kagome could grab a slice. Inuyasha just sat there dumbfounded at what it was, but when he saw Kagome enjoying it he decided to partake of it.

"Wow, Kagome how come you never introduced this to me before? It's amazing," Inuyasha stated in awe over the Italian food.

Kagome chuckled, but didn't get to answer due to Tristan, "Dude, you mean you have never had pizza before?" he asked in disbelief overhearing Inuyasha's comment. Inuyasha just shook his head no.

"Whoa," Joey stated in utter amazement, "I have never heard of someone not having pizza before."

"Where have you been under a rock all your life?" Tristan asked jokingly taking a large bite of his pizza.

"No, what are you stupid?" Inuyasha replied not understanding the expression.

Inuyasha shook his head at the poor stupid boy. People in this age didn't exactly get smarter though the technology was amazing. He didn't live under a rock, and as a matter of fact no one he knew lived under a rock. You could live in a cave, but would that technically be considered living under a rock? Tristan much to Kagome's delight didn't hear Inuyasha's comment, so she pinched him on the arm. He glared at her, but she told him to be nice anyways.

After everyone had their share of pizza, they decided to leave the restaurant. They loitered outside the restaurant for a little bit unsure of what to do. Joey and Tristan decided they would both head home due to their stomachs aching from eating so much.

"Bye you guys see you both soon," Yugi told them as they started on their way to their homes.

"Bye, thanks for a wonderful time, you both have been very kind," Kagome said politely.

"Ah, don't mention it," Tristan replied his cheeks turning a little red as Joey rolled his eyes while he told Kagome, Yugi, Tea, and Inuyasha bye as well.

Tea then turned to Yugi, "So what are you guys planning on doing now?" she asked him.

Yugi just shrugged, "We really don't have anything planned. I thought Kagome, Inuyasha, and I would hang out at the shop. You know to give them a break from traveling all this way," the small boy answered.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. I may just head home and get some rest myself," Tea replied.

"It's been nice talking to you Tea, and I really enjoyed your company," Kagome flattered as she had bonded with Tea that day.

"Oh, believe me it has been a blast talking to you as well. It's nice to have a girl to talk to instead of all these guys," Tea joked as the two girls laughed.

"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed jokingly at Tea.

"I'm just kidding, Yugi, you know I love hanging out with all of you," Tea answered with a smile.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude say bye at least," Kagome said turning to her mate.

Inuyasha just gave her a look telling her he would rather not, but then she gave him a look that overpowered his own look easily. He gave a sigh but finally told the brunette bye reluctantly.

Soon everyone had headed their separate ways, and as Kagome and Yugi walked side by side back home she wondered if she should question Yugi about his necklace. She was curious as to if he knew what power the thing held or if he was clueless. Finally she decided to ask him about it, but she would start out small.

"Yugi," Kagome began unsure.

"What, Kagome?" Yugi replied turning his head to look at her.

"What kind of necklace do you have on? I've never seen anything like it before?" she asked turning her eyesight to the aura around the trinket.

Inuyasha, who was following behind the two, perked his ears up as well. He was no dummy. Inuyasha knew there was something up with that necklace. It just looked to conspicuous to be just for decoration.

"Oh," Yugi started, "This is the Millennium Puzzle. I worked really hard to put it together, and now I wear it around my neck for good luck when I duel," he explained holding up his necklace for Kagome to see. Yugi decided not to tell her about the Pharaoh living inside it. He didn't want to put her in any danger by telling her.

Kagome's eyebrows went down a little confused. Surely something strange must have happened. That puzzle had a far too powerful aura for nothing to have happened, "Are you sure nothing weird or strange has happened since you got it?" she asked trying to pull some information out of him.

He looked at her a little suspiciously. Now why would she be asking him that question? Could it be she knew something? Yugi shook his head. How could she know? It must just simply be a coincidence. Yugi felt the Pharaoh as well. He was just as curious as Yugi was about Kagome. In fact, Yugi had never known the Pharaoh to take an interest in one of his friends like he was in Kagome.

"No," Yugi lied, "Why?"

"No reason really," Kagome replied with her head down. She had never been a very good liar. They were home about a minute later not allowing Yugi the chance to really dig deeper into Kagome's strange question.

When they entered the game shop they saw Grandpa sitting as usual at his glass counter, "Hey Grandpa," Kagome said hugging him.

"Oh, Kagome it's still very nice to see you here," her grandpa said hugging her back, "How was your outing?"

"It was a lot of fun, Grandpa. Yugi's friends are all so very nice," she replied happily.

"I'm so glad you had fun, dear, and what about your friend?" Grandpa asked glancing at Inuyasha.

"Eh, it was fun," Inuyasha answered with a shrug a little uncomfortable not expecting to be spoken too.

After talking with Grandpa, they all headed upstairs. Kagome and Inuyasha were in her room. They were both silent as they were lost in their own thoughts. Kagome was unpacking her things when she pulled out the Shikon jewel from a small compartment in her suitcase.

"You know you should probably wear that. I don't think it's very safe here without protection," Inuyasha suggested to his mate.

"You know, Inuyasha, people in this time don't really believe in its legend anymore," Kagome pointed out, "And it's probably safer if I don't wear it out in public as proof it exists. Better to keep it secretly hide here."

Inuyasha snorted but didn't disagree, "So, you must have noticed it too," Inuyasha stated.

"Yugi's puzzle," Kagome replied bluntly.

Inuyasha nodded, "I can feel it, like it's almost a demon, yet it's not," Inuyasha explained.

"I know what you mean. I can feel a strange magical presence surrounding it, but Yugi doesn't seem to know what danger it hides," Kagome agreed worried about her cousin.

"I don't think Yugi was telling the truth, Kagome, the way he reacted to your questions was proof of that. He's hiding something," Inuyasha answered shaking his head at Kagome's naive conclusion of her own cousin.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind kissing her neck.

"I can just tell with humans. They are like a blank slate," the half demon replied softly in her ear.

Yugi sat down on his bed and allowed himself to fall back onto his soft mattress. He had just finished making Inuyasha a small twin sized air mattress on the floor beside his own bed. Yugi sighed and began to think of Kagome. There was something strange about his cousin he just couldn't put his finger on it. How could Kagome have known? Did she even have a clue as to what his puzzle held? Yugi slapped his face softly before starting to talk to himself.

"Why was Kagome asking all those questions about my puzzle?" Yugi wondered unknowing aloud.

"I don't know I was pondering the same thought," Yami replied appearing next to Yugi causing him to jump.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Yami apologized.

"Don't worry I should have known you would be wondering about this," Yugi said calming his nerves.

"Yes, I fear she may know more than we give her credit for, but how?" the Pharaoh asked.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	6. Dueling

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 4/30/13

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"I know she seems very different from the last time I saw her. She's a little more mature than I remember," Yugi explained to his friend.

"Hmm, then perhaps something major has happened in the past two years that has changed her. I am able to sense a strong pure energy from her. It's astounding, and I feel as if I have felt it before," Yami suggested a little distant from Yugi for a moment.

Yugi thought about the Pharaoh's last statement, and decided that for the moment to leave it alone, "What does the pure energy mean?" Yugi asked slightly confused.

Yami shook his head, "I wish I knew, but I believe our strongest clue to understanding what event changed her would be in Inuyasha," he answered.

Yugi nodded his agreement, "Yeah, and the fact that when I asked about him Kagome didn't want to tell me anything about him. You know he carries a sword with him at all times," Yugi said adding the small bit at the end as a fun fact.

Yami studied Yugi for a moment, "Inuyasha?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yeah," Yugi replied nodding.

Yami thought a moment. This Inuyasha character was turning out to be quite interesting, "Hopefully we will learn more about them both soon enough."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in her room discussing how the Shikon Jewel should be protected. Inuyasha had suggested keeping it around her neck just hidden underneath her blouse. It had been a smart idea, but Kagome was still unsure if she wanted to test it. There may still be people or things that could sense the jewel, but it would be unguarded here. Finally, she agreed with Inuyasha, and slipped the precious orb around her neck. It was then she began to wonder about Yugi. She hadn't seen him in a while.

"You think we should check on Yugi? He's been locked up in his room a little while now," Kagome asked Inuyasha, who was lying on her bed lazily.

"No, why should we?" Inuyasha replied a little annoyed that she was thinking about her cousin and not more concerned for the more important things like the jewel and him.

Kagome sighed, "Come on, Inuyasha, he's my cousin, and I'm feeling that strong magic again. This time though it's doubled from last time," she explained worriedly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but luckily Kagome missed it, "All right fine," he gave in.

Kagome smiled and kissed him as his reward. They traveled down the hall when suddenly Inuyasha stopped and his ears perked up. Kagome looked at him confused and studied her surroundings for whatever had disturbed Inuyasha. After finding nothing she decided to ask him about it.

"What is it?" Kagome asked but quickly lowered her voice when Inuyasha hushed her.

"You don't hear it? There is someone other than Yugi in that room. I can hear 'em," Inuyasha explained in a rapid whisper.

Kagome was instantly pressing her head against the door lightly. She could hear the muffled voice of her cousin beyond the door, and then to her surprise a deeper, confident voice replied to her cousins. The priestess had to contain her gasp at the unknown voice. The strange magic was everywhere, and it was so strong Kagome could hardly even use her senses. It was like the magic almost owned her. As she listened she heard the unknown voice speak with urgency.

"Yugi!" it exclaimed with surprise.

"What? Is everything okay, Yami?" Yugi asked quickly responding to the change of tone to his friend's voice.

"It's so strange. I can feel that power again, and it is so much more powerful than I remember it before," the deep voice said.

Yugi followed the Pharaoh's gaze at the door. Surely the power Yami was sensing wasn't behind the door. It was impossible, unless...no it couldn't be, "Yami, you wouldn't suppose it is Marick would you?" Yugi asked a little panicked.

"No, it's not Marick besides the last time I checked Marick wasn't pure," Yami stated bluntly.

"Who is Marick?" Inuyasha wondered looking at Kagome for the answer, but she could only shrug her shoulders.

Kagome wondered curiously who this Marick was her cousin seemed so frightened by. She had never heard him talk about this character before, but who would talk about people they didn't like. What was Yugi keeping from her?

"It's so close, Yugi," Yami said closing his eyes focusing, "It has to be right beyond the door."

Kagome panicked, but Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders to help contain her instability, "Relax, haven't you figured out that they are talking about you and your powers yet?" Inuyasha asked shaking his head at her lack of common sense.

"All right, I'll go check it out," Yugi said as the Pharaoh nodded and disappeared.

Inuyasha heard this, and quickly gathered Kagome in his arms and ran to her temporary bedroom hastily. All Kagome saw was a small blur and heard the creaking of a door opening. She had already pieced together what had happened. Yugi had probably been about to exit his room. She had learned just to trust Inuyasha and his quick reactions even if she didn't understand them half of the time. It usually was a matter of life and death when he did this though.

Kagome gave a relieved sigh, "That was close," she told Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I know. You're lucky I was around to keep you outta trouble," Inuyasha replied sitting in an Indian style with Tetesusaiga close to him. Kagome was about to sit down as well when a knock on the door prevented her from doing so.

"Kagome?" she heard Yugi's voice call from behind the door.

"You can come in Yugi," Kagome answered sitting down beside Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled at Yugi, "Hey, Yugi, what's up?" she asked casually.

Yugi eyed them suspiciously before accepting there was nothing going on. There was no way that the energy the Pharaoh was talking about was coming from Kagome. The young boy must be going crazy because he even thought that the couple had been listening to his and Yami's conversation, but that was easily denied since no human could make their way down the hall in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing, just thought I'd come check up on you," he replied as his cover up to make sure they weren't spying on him or doing anything suspicious that may prove Yami right.

"Oh, we were just discussing the game you play. Duel monsters was it?" Kagome replied smiling to hide her guilt.

Yugi got excited look on his face and a special gleam appeared in his eyes forgetting completely about the reason he had originally come to visit Kagome about, "Would you like to learn how to play?" he asked.

"I would love too, Yugi," Kagome replied noticing how happy he got all of a sudden.

"All right," Yugi began and went on a rampage about duel monsters. He explained the monsters, magic cards, and traps. Kagome listened intently trying her best to keep up with him along with Inuyasha, who wasn't really interested just bored. Yugi was talking very fast due to his excitement. Yugi would also pull different cards from his own deck to give examples to his cousin. He even showed her his favorite card, the Dark Magician. Finally, Yugi finished up.

"Any questions?" he asked Kagome

Kagome nodded, "Would you explain the life points again?" she asked, "I didn't understand it very well."

"Okay, you start off with 4000 life points, and for every monster card you have in attack mood that gets defeated you subtract it's attack points from your life points, and you could also get attacked directly, and if that happens you lose whatever the monster that attacked you attack points from your life points," Yugi explained.

"All right," Kagome replied a little slowly trying to digest the information Yugi gave her.

"You think you might be able to beat me in a duel? Come on let's see if Grandpa has a deck for you," Yugi said excited grabbing Kagome's arm and began dragging her out of her bed room.

Inuyasha suddenly spoke up as well surprising Kagome with his next statement, "What about me?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him amazed, "You want a deck?" she questioned.

"Well, yeah, a little, I may want to try my luck at this game you people think is so great," Inuyasha explained with a shrug.

"If you want a deck then follow me," Yugi said more than happy to introduce his cousin and her companion to duel monsters.

Yugi then led the pair down into the game shop, "Grandpa!" Yugi called when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Yugi, what's the matter?" Grandpa asked turning around to his grandson.

"Kagome and Inuyasha want decks to duel with," Yugi replied excitedly.

Grandpa smiled a small gleam appeared in his eyes, "I was hoping she would. In fact, I have already done the honor of making Kagome a deck of her own, but Inuyasha I'm afraid is going to have to wait," the small old man said as he began to piddle around in his top drawer of his desk. Finally he pulled out a small rectangular dueling deck. He handed it to his granddaughter, who in turn hugged him.

"Wow, Grandpa, thanks, this is amazing," Kagome told him in their hug.

Grandpa chuckled happy with Kagome's reaction. He had spent a long time putting that deck together in hopes that his only granddaughter would end up playing one day. Mr. Moto had spent a year assembling that deck with only the most special cards he thought would fit Kagome. It was then he thought of Inuyasha. How was he going to manage to put together a deck for him in such a short time? The grandfather shrugged to himself. It wouldn't be a good deck, but it would be one nonetheless.

"Kagome, think you would like to test it out?" Yugi asked wanting to see if his cousin had any of the dueling genes in her.

Kagome grinned at her cousin and jokingly replied, "Oh, yeah, Yugi Moto. After I'm finished with you, you won't be the king of games anymore," she laughed.

Yugi laughed along with her, "You are so going to eat your words," he replied joining in on her banter.

Soon they were back upstairs in Kagome's bedroom, and were preparing to game on the floor. Inuyasha watched them as they shuffled the others deck. Once they both had drawn five cards Yugi decided to start it off.

"I place one card face down and the Dark Magician in attack mode," Yugi informed his cousin as the turn passed to her.

Kagome thought hard looking at the five cards in her hand: Chaos Command Magician, Invader of the Throne, Remove Trap, Attack and Receive, and Shadow Tamer. Trying to think of a strategy she looked at Invader of the Thrones special ability and devised a plan that would soon shock her cousin. She then drew a card; it was Maha Vailo.

"I place one card face down, and place Invader of the Throne in attack mode," Kagome said smugly the card face down being Attack and Receive.

Yugi's eyes widened at the monster Kagome had just placed on the field. He knew exactly what this card did, 'Why Grandpa did you give her this card?' he cried mentally.

"Now I use Invader of the Throne's special ability to switch your monster with mine," Kagome told Yugi happily taking his Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician attack Invader of the Throne," she said a smile never escaping her lips. The Invader of Throne was obliterated, and so were some Yugi's life points.

"Wow, Kagome, you're doing much better than I thought you would," Yugi complimented.

They continued to go back and forth using all kinds of different strategies that ranged from saving their own tails to gaining the lead. It was slowly turning into one of the best duels that had ever been played. Sadly though, only Inuyasha could witness the cousins' all-out battle with each other. Soon the end was near with Yugi 700 life points and Kagome 1000. Kagome flashed Yugi a devious grin.

"You played a good duel, little cousin, but I'm afraid you have lost," Kagome taunted Yugi.

Yugi chuckled, "We'll see about that Kagome," Yugi replied a mischievous look in his eyes.

Kagome then luckily drew the most powerful card in her deck unannounced to her. It was the Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning.

"Prepare yourself, Yugi, because I regret to inform you that this next monster will kick your teeth in," Kagome said special summoning it onto the field by removing a light and dark monster from her graveyard. Yugi eyeballed it.

"Kagome! That is a really nice card. Grandpa really fixed you up," Yugi commented as Kagome beamed at her cousin.

"Thanks, Yugi, but I'm afraid flattery won't win you this duel. I activate my soldier's special ability," Kagome joked laughing as she attacked his defense mode monsters the Celtic Guardian and Winged Dragon of the Fortress in the same turn, "His special ability allows him to attack more than once, but you would already know. Next turn you're going down!" Kagome explained proudly, but unknown to her Yugi had a small plan that would devastate Kagome.

"That's what you think," Yugi disagreed drawing a card then activating a spell card, "You actually did me a favor since now I can play Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field, and now I would like to play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician," Yugi told his cousin.

Kagome's smile suddenly faded into a frown. She should have known better than to leave it in the graveyard. Why hadn't she removed it?

"Now prepare yourself!" Yugi exclaimed grinning.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card Attack and Receive. It activates when I receive damage, and causes the attacker to lose 700 life points instantly. I'm afraid we end this in a draw Yugi," Kagome explained turning the tide of the duel bringing Yugi down with her.

Yugi's face dropped. He was absolutely stunned. How did he and Kagome have a draw on her first duel? He had been dueling for two years, and this was just her first duel. He could only imagine the force to be reckoned with if she had more practice. She had just about beaten him. Inuyasha laughed and hugged Kagome around the shoulders.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha before turning her attention to Yugi, who was currently speechless, "Yugi? Are you alright?" she questioned him seeing his face lose a little color.

"Ye-yes! Kagome that was amazing! Are you sure that was your first time dueling?" Yugi asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded, and then yawned. Yugi noticed and couldn't help but check the clock. Seeing how late it was he decided it was time they all got to bed. He and the Pharaoh needed to discuss Kagome a little more. She had shown more than just a little luck. She had known what she was doing.

"Wow, it's almost 10:00. I think it's about time for bed. Don't you think so Kagome?" Yugi said to his cousin.

Kagome nodded her agreement, "Yeah, so goodnight Yugi, and goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome told the two as they both got up and headed down to Yugi's bedroom. Yugi cursed silently. He forgot all about Inuyasha being in his room. He would just have to talk to the Pharaoh in his dreams tonight.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	7. Shopping and the Tournament

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/3/13

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kagome had woken up later than Inuyasha. Her mate had been up for about an hour while everyone else was still asleep. He had sat up thinking about Naraku. The half-demon still could hardly comprehend the fact that he was gone, and then Kikyo too. He sighed pushing the dead priestess from his mind. He had chosen correctly when he decided to put Kikyo to rest, and be with Kagome instead. His ears perked when he heard footsteps down the hall. Kagome. He listened to her movements when he heard running water. She was showering.

"I see you're up, Inuyasha," Yugi said looking over his bedside at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, been up. Say what is Kagome getting ready for?" Inuyasha asked.

Yugi cocked his head to the side, "I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me," the young boy replied.

The Pharaoh and Yugi had some interesting conversation last night. Yami had exposed that he had felt Kagome's spirit before, and that it had to be fate that brought her to them. Yugi was very skeptical of his friend's belief. Yugi just figured it to be his cousin here to visit family. He didn't believe that she had some special role in the prophecy, but when Yugi said this Yami brought up the duel between Yugi and Kagome. Yugi couldn't say that Kagome acted like a first time duelist. In fact, she had been confident and very intelligent when handling her cards almost like her spirit was guiding her.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm sure I'll find out soon enough," the old half-demon stated. He didn't know how right he was.

Kagome ran her fingers through her wet hair as she washed the shampoo out of it. She sighed enjoying the warm spray against her naked body. After finishing up her shower, she dressed herself in a pair of blue jeans, and a yellow blouse with quarter length sleeves. She blow dried her hair and grabbed her cell phone, then proceeded to dial Tea's number. Kagome was in desperate need of another girl on this next challenge.

Inuyasha heard a door open and Kagome's light steps begin to walk down the hall towards Yugi's room. When she came in he relished in her fresh scent, and was surprised to see her not in her school uniform. He thought it was a nice change though. Kagome smiled, and it was one that spelled disaster for him. He knew she was up to something.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you up and ready for?" Yugi asked his cousin as he sat up in bed wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, as you can see, Inuyasha isn't exactly dressed for success, and I think it's time he fit in," Kagome replied eyeing Inuyasha as he cringed outwardly. He knew what was coming.

"I have also called Tea to help me out on this one," Inuyasha's mate continued winking at the half-demon.

Inuyasha grunted his disapproval, "Kagome, there is nothing wrong with my clothes!" Inuyasha informed Kagome stubbornly.

Kagome scowled at Inuyasha, "Now we both know better than that. Everywhere we go people stare at you," the brunette disagreed.

"Well, ya didn't haveta go and call Tea," Inuyasha mumbled getting out of his makeshift bed on the floor. He started for the door to exit Yugi's room when he noticed Kagome wasn't coming. He turned around to see her looking at Yugi.

"We'll be back soon, Yugi," she told him with a smile when she turned to leave with Inuyasha. The young boy just nodded in his still sleepy manner. This morning he had a lot on his mind, and it would probably be best if Yugi had a little time to prepare.

"That will work. Joey should be coming over anyways so we can go register for the tournament today," Yugi replied with a yawn.

"Oh you start the tournament today? After Inuyasha, Tea, and I finish up shopping we'll come watch you," Kagome said.

"That sounds great," Yugi responded happily as Kagome told Yugi good luck and followed Inuyasha out into the hallway.

"Um, where are you going? We have got to get you showered up first," Kagome told her mate as he began to walk down the steps to the game shop. Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"I don't need to shower. I've gone weeks without bathing before. Why should I start now?" Inuyasha questioned the girl.

"That doesn't mean it's okay in my era. Now get your smelly butt into the bathroom, and don't just get wet. I want you to use the shampoo, condition, and soap," Kagome instructed, "And next we'll have to blow dry your hair."

Inuyasha sighed and did as Kagome told him too. He began to wonder where all of his defiance towards Kagome went. He used to be able to say no and get away with it, but now it was like she owned him. He smiled, and she did. That was the reason he did things he would not originally care to do. It was for Kagome and her happiness. Besides he was the one who asked for all of this for following her over here. He loved her, and if this didn't show it he didn't know what would.

Tea arrived shortly after Inuyasha had finished showering, and the three went out to the shopping district. There Inuyasha encountered more stores than he would have wanted to. Kagome and Tea were beasts when it came to shopping. Inuyasha soon learned that. He hardly ever left the dressing room once they discovered his sizes. They brought him nice dress shirts, jeans, plain t-shirts, etc. He didn't understand the need for all these different clothes.

After the first store, Kagome and Tea had made Inuyasha wear a pair of blue jeans and a vertical white and black thin striped button up shirt out of the store. He was still barefoot though as the girls decided next on socks and shoes.

"Are we done now?" Inuyasha grumbled as he followed them unknowing to the shoe store.

Kagome and Tea laughed, "No Inuyasha far from it actually," Kagome replied.

He sighed as they went into the shoe store. Here wasn't as bad as the other store. He got to sit down and try things on his feet. Inuyasha thought shoes were unnecessary though. He had been barefoot all his life, why change that now? Soon they picked out a pair of tennis shoes that were gray and white. It was the only pair Inuyasha had remotely liked. Then they bought him a pack of socks, and he wore the shoes out of the store. It was strange having his clothing so tight against his body. He missed his old red outfit. Then much to Inuyasha's distress they went into yet another store.

"What do you think of this Tea?" Kagome asked holding up a pair of jeans with a small rip in them.

"Hold it up to him let's see how it works," Tea replied as she continued to excavate the racks.

Kagome followed Tea's instructions, and held it up to Inuyasha. Tea then turned to look at Inuyasha and then the pants. She studied them before pulling out a plain black t-shirt, and holding it up to him. The girls debated a minute before finally coming to a solution.

"You're going to have to try them on, Inuyasha," Kagome informed the horrified half-demon.

"No, Kagome, please, I've tried on so many different clothes. Let's just call it a day, and be happy with the clothes we've got," Inuyasha pleaded.

Feeling pity for her mate she sighed knowing that he had to do this, "Inuyasha, honey, please for me?" Kagome replied with big eyes.

Inuyasha then looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes knew he had been beat. "Alright fine," he grumbled swiping the jeans and shirt from Kagome unhappily and stomped his way over to the dressing room.

"Nice eyes there Kagome," Tea joked as she had seen Kagome's form of persuasion.

Kagome chuckled at Tea's observance, "Thank you. It's nice to have some female appreciation," Kagome replied smiling.

"All right let's get a couple more shirts, and a couple of pairs of pants. He still needs a little bit more clothing before I'm satisfied," Kagome informed Tea as they both went searching the racks.

Inuyasha meanwhile was struggling with getting his clothes off and putting the clothes Kagome had given him on. He was getting angry, and was about to destroy the clothes when Kagome called into the dressing room. Her voice calmed him a little until she gave him more of the ridiculous clothing to put on. He growled at the clothing as some of it hit him on the head as he was unable to grab it when Kagome tried handing it over to him. Kagome heard him growl.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked concern in her voice.

The half-demon let out a grumpy sigh, "Yeah, just watch it when you hand me those clothes, woman, they just hit me in the head," he replied the anger in his voice obvious.

Kagome cringed at his tone and decided that they would finish up in this store. No need in pushing Inuyasha. "Okay then, just don't forget your hat," she told him.

"Whatever," he said harshly. Kagome sighed. The last store he had forgotten his hat and she had to quickly put it on him before Tea could get a look at him.

"Why do you want him to wear his hat?" Tea asked surprising Kagome. Kagome didn't know that Tea was behind her. Tea saw Kagome jump and quickly apologized for startling the raven-haired girl.

Kagome hesitated with her answer, "Because I think it would look good with his outfit," Kagome explained a little rushed.

Tea gave her a strange look, "Of course it would its black," she laughed as Kagome joined in nervously. The door to the dressing room then opened and Inuyasha stepped out the clothes they had picked out for him.

"That actually looks really good what do you think Kagome?" Tea asked turning to look at Kagome, but she was thinking about something.

Kagome was thinking that it would probably be best if they bought a few more hats since the same black one was a little plain, and it really wouldn't look good with a brown shirt. She then studied Inuyasha's outfit when Tea brought her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome?" Tea questioned.

"I think it's the best we have picked out yet," Kagome said quickly as Inuyasha crossed his arms impatiently, "But I think he needs a few more hats."

"Hats?" Tea responded curiously.

"Yeah," Kagome replied but then seeing that Tea expected more of an answer from her Kagome shrugged, "Inuyasha and his love for hats."

"Okay, Inuyasha, you can change back to your other clothes. Don't worry about trying on the rest of those things if those fit you then I'm sure the rest of the clothes will," Kagome said.

After he changed back to his other clothes Kagome and Tea went and found a few hats that they thought would look good on Inuyasha. Just as Inuyasha came out of the dressing room carrying all the clothing the girls had finished looking at hats and brought them for Inuyasha to see. He really didn't care what they looked like, but just for the heck of it he said he approved of all the hats they had picked out.

As they were on their way back to the game shop Tea did a thumbs up to Inuyasha, "Much better," she told him while Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha just grunted at the compliments. Soon they arrived at their destination, and put away Inuyasha's clothes in Kagome's room.

"All right now let's go check out how Yugi's doing in the tournament," Kagome suggested as Inuyasha came up behind her.

Tea nodded, "Yeah, let's hope he didn't run into a rare hunter," Tea replied with a grimace on her face.

"Rare hunter?" Kagome asked curiously.

'Oh, good going Tea!' Tea scolded herself, "They are duelists who duel you for your rare cards," Tea explained as they began to head out the door.

Kagome eyebrows traveled downward in worry. The tournament was turning into something a little more serious. Almost instantly did a dark energy pierce through Kagome's chest. Her eyes widened as the darkness was like poison to her pure soul. She gasped causing Inuyasha and Tea to study her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing I just have a bad feeling about something," Kagome replied with an apologetic smile that didn't match the worry in her eyes.

Tea didn't like Kagome's expression and it only made her think that something was wrong with Yugi. Tea couldn't explain why, but she trusted Kagome's instincts.

"All right then let's go find Yugi," Tea responded rushing out of the game shop with Inuyasha and Kagome closely in tow.

They soon entered into Battle City where duels were going on everywhere. Tea thought she spotted Yugi dueling a little ways away.

"Look, over there, I think I see Yugi," Tea pointed out to Kagome and Inuyasha.

It was Yugi dueling. He was against someone in a black cloak with Joey on the sidelines. Kagome sighed she should have known the dark energy would be coming from wherever Yugi was. As they approached the duel Kagome could also feel the ancient power she had felt from Yugi's necklace, but it was intensified like the other night.

"Joey what's going on?" Tea asked when they got into hearing distance.

"That guy there took my Red Eyes, and then wouldn't let me duel him again for it back. Instead he said he wanted to duel Yugi for his Dark Magician," Joey explained, "I told Yugi to forget about it though, but knowing Yugi he wasn't going to back down like that."

Kagome studied the duel, and saw that Yugi was winning. Kagome smiled, but when she heard him speak her smiled faded to a look of surprise. She knew that voice was not Yugi's. It was too deep just like the voice she had heard the other night when Inuyasha and she had been spying on her cousin. She turned to tell Inuyasha, but by his look of bewilderment she knew it was unnecessary. This was not Yugi.

They watched the duel as Yugi played it expertly. The rare hunter currently had the Swords of revealing Light around his Summoned Skull and Magnet Warrior. Yugi's friend's cheered as he played Dust Tornado to destroy it.

"Way to go, Yug'!" Joey yelled clapping.

"Come on, Yugi," Tea said as Yami looked her way and smiled happy to see his friends here, but when he saw Kagome and her expression he knew she had figured it out.

'I think she knows,' Yami informed Yugi instead their head.

'No way, how would she know?" Yugi questioned the Pharaoh.

'You remember when I said I sensed a pure energy from her? It's coming off her in waves like I have never felt before in my life. Besides look at her face,' Yami explained.

As Yugi looked into his cousin's face he knew exactly what Yami was talking about, 'I see her face is determined to talk to me. I would know that face anywhere,' Yugi replied.

'And by the look she just gave the hunter I'm betting she knows he's not normal to,' Yami stated then shook his head, 'We'll continue this conversation later, Yugi, right now let's just worry about it later and finish this duel.'

Yugi nodded as his hologram disappeared from beside Yami.

"I play Monster Reborn to rebirth my Chimera, and next I add my Summoned Skulls attack points to my Magnet warrior, so now he has 4100 attack points!" Yami declared, "No attack his life points directly!" The monster did as it was told as he attacked the rare hunter directly winning the duel.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review.**


	8. Talk between Cousins

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/3/13

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Yami casually strolled over to the rare hunter and began to search though his cards for Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. Without notice his eyes narrowed as he continued to feel the Exodia cards until finally he realized they were caked with invisible ink. He ripped them apart, and began his walk to return Joey his card. It was then that he heard the rare hunter behind him scream something unintelligible. Yami turned quickly to study him.

"I'm so sorry, Master! Please! I didn't mean to lose!" he shouted gaining everyone's stare.

"Please! Please! I'll do better! Just please let me go!" he yelled as if he were in sheer pain.

Kagome couldn't just stand there. She had to do something. She noticed that the dark energy she had felt earlier was devouring his soul. The priestess raised her hand as her palm faced the screaming man. Focusing all her energy on the darkness attacking the man's soul, she began to battle the darkness. She grunted as pain began to consume her. The shadows were overtaking her, and were about to take her with the man. She screamed in fear of losing her soul when she felt Inuyasha grab her by her shoulders and yank her backwards. Everyone turned to stare at Kagome, but their focus was soon returned to the screaming man.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, and gasped. He looked like he had just seen Naraku again, and it struck fear deep in her bones. Suddenly the man stopped screaming, and the shadows were now holding him in place up in the air. The Millennium sign appeared on his forehead causing the Pharaoh to gasp and his eyes widened.

"The Millennium sign!" Yami exclaimed.

Another voice suddenly began to speak though the useless body of the man much to everyone's surprise, "Hello, Pharaoh," it said, " I am Marick, and I own the Millennium Rod out of the 7 Millennium items," it informed Yami, but when Yami was about to respond the man turned instantly to face Kagome. It moved to get closer to her.

"You!" Marick sneered at the raven-haired girl. She stepped back away from him.

"Marick! You leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with you!" Yami yelled pointing at the body Marick's voice was in, "It is I you want!"

Marick began to laugh, "You are wrong, Pharaoh, this girl is a priestess, but not just any ordinary priestess though. Oh no. Far from ordinary, she is the keeper of the Jewel of Four Souls!" he said.

Everyone's eyes got big as they studied the extremely surprised Kagome. She stared at the body open-mouthed. How could he have known?

'No wonder you felt such strong energy from her!' Yugi exclaimed inside their head.

'Yugi what is going on?' Yami asked curiously, 'I do not understand?'

'That's right you never heard,' Yugi replied, 'I'll tell you later right now we have other problems.'

'Right,' Yami said in a determined voice.

"How...how could you have known?" Kagome asked amazed as Inuyasha held her close to him.

Marick snickered, "Like I didn't see you almost prevent my servant from going to the shadow realm, my dear, but to save you the trouble it won't work the magic is to strong even for you," he informed Yugi's cousin, "not to mention I can feel the jewel as we speak, but it is of no value to me as I am going to rule the world!"

"No, you will not I will not allow you!" Yami disagreed holding a tight fist in front of him.

"Watch me! The minute I have all three Egyptian God cards and obtain the puzzle hanging from your neck I will be invincible!" he replied laughing loudly before the body fell limp and Marick was gone. Yami sighed. He now had another mystery to solve, Kagome.

"Here, Joey, your card," Yami said holding out the card to his friend. He had almost forgotten he had it.

"Nah, you keep it. You won it, plus now it'll be like a piece of me in your deck, and you can use it to defeat Marick," Joey replied shaking his head refusing the card.

"But, Joey-," Yami argued trying to return Joey's card to him.

"But, nothing, Yug'! My mind's made up. You keep it," Joey said pushing it back towards Yugi while he in turn gave him a small soft smile.

"All right, Joey, if you are sure," Yami surrendered knowing that once Joey's mind was made up there was no way to change it.

Joey and Yugi then proceeded to shake hands and go their separate ways for the tournament. Yami changed back into Yugi, and Kagome noticed the change in energy about her cousin. Her eyes narrowed. Yugi and Yami had a little mental chat about Kagome seeing her change in expression. She looked beat, but if she went against the shadow realm he would imagine anyone would look that way.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea called grabbing his attention, "Great duel though the end was a little, well, interesting."

Yugi laughed, "Tell me about it," the young boy replied as Kagome went to Tea.

"Tea, could you do me a favor? Will you take Inuyasha to Yugi's so he can get his deck from Grandpa for me?" Kagome asked only wanting to get some alone time with her cousin. Inuyasha's face went from content to shock within a second after she asked that question.

"Wh-what, but Kagome!" he exclaimed, "I can't leave you! Did you see that thing? He might want to hurt you!"

"Inuyasha, don't tempt me!" she replied in an annoyed voice closing her eyes. She knew what she was doing, "It won't be long before I will be there anyways. Just please do this for me."

Inuyasha growled slightly, "Fine!" he said forcefully turning to walk side by side with Tea. He grumbled as Tea looked at him uncomfortably not knowing what to think of the silver-haired boy.

"So, Kagome, the priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls, huh?" Yugi began as they sat beside each other on a public bench.

The raven haired girl smiled, "The one and only," she replied with a sigh letting the truth out.

"When did this happen and how?" he asked curiously. He looked into her eyes to see them change drastically. They didn't belong to the Kagome he knew two years ago.

"I fell into the well in my backyard, and it turns out that it was a portal to the feudal era of Japan. There is where I met Inuyasha, and at first we hated each other. He wanted to jewel so that he could become a full demon-," Kagome began to explain to Yugi when he interrupted.

"Full demon?" Yugi questioned unbelievably.

Kagome nodded, "He is only half demon. His mother was human, and his father was a full demon. A very powerful one at that," Kagome replied studying her cousin's shocked face.

Seeing that Yugi was currently speechless Kagome decided to continue, "Anyways, he wanted the jewel, and I had no idea that it was inside my body. Another demon called Mistress Centipede, attacked me and ripped it out of me. I ended up being the reincarnation of the old priestess that guarded the jewel, Kikyo. I accidentally shattered the jewel though when a crow demon ate it and lost its foot."

"How did it lose its foot?" Yugi asked a little skeptically.

"Inuyasha attacked it and destroyed it, but since it had the jewel it could piece itself back together which it tried to do. But it left behind its foot which I tied to an arrow and shot at the demon hoping to kill it. I killed it, but shattered the jewel," Kagome answered.

"But you have it now complete, right?" Yugi wondered.

Kagome pulled the Shikon no Tama from underneath her blouse and smiled, "Yeah, it took two years to complete though, and I stayed in the feudal era most of the time. School was a hassle," his cousin joked a little.

Yugi studied the jewel incredulously. The Shikon no Tama was right in front of him. He could hardly believe his eyes, "So, the whole time you were sick when Grandpa would call you would really be in the fuedal era?" Yugi said piecing the puzzle together.

Kagome nodded, "Yes," she confirmed.

"Kagome, wow, that's some story. I probably wouldn't believe it if not for the story I'm about to tell you," Yugi told his cousin. Kagome's eyes narrowed. This was what she had been waiting on.

"You see this puzzle hanging from my neck. Inside it contains a 5,000 year old Pharaoh," Yugi said holding the Millennium item up for Kagome to see.

"Which would explain why you are called the Pharaoh a lot?" Kagome asked as Yugi nodded.

"But when I am called the Pharaoh, it's not me being addressed. I'm sure you have noticed my split personality? Yami, the one inside my puzzle, is clueless of his past and just about everything, but dueling. All we know about him it that he saved the world 5,000 years ago, but in doing so sealed his soul inside this puzzle. No one was ever meant to solve it, but apparently fate had something in store for me. Unfortunately, when I completed the puzzle the shadow games returned with it," Yugi informed Kagome.

"Which is what I feel when a shadow duel is going on. It's a feeling that almost hurts. Like when that guy was have his soul eaten by the darkness surrounding him," Kagome stated thoughtfully.

"You can see the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked amazed.

"I guess if that is what you call it," Kagome replied shrugging.

"And you tried to prevent it. That's why you screamed when he was banished! Kagome that was a very stupid thing to try and do. You could have been banished with him," Yugi scolded his cousin.

"What else was I supposed to do just sit there and watch him be consumed? I had to do something," Kagome explained a little upset.

Yugi shook his head. He had forgotten his cousin's good nature. It was the reason she was as pure as she was, and why she was chosen as the bearer of the Jewel of Four Souls, "I understand, but from now on you are just going to have to stay out of it. The Shadow Realm is some serious business, and I don't want to lose my cousin," Yugi explained.

Kagome smiled at Yugi's concern, "Okay, I'll stay out of it," she promised him letting the young boy relax a little. A small silence then endured until Yugi finally decided to get off his chest something he had been worried about.

"Now that Marick knows who you are, and what you are, I'm afraid he will target you," Yugi confided in Kagome playing with his thumbs.

"Don't worry Yugi. Inuyasha will take care of me. Who is Marick?" Kagome asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have never met him in person. You know as much about him as I do," Yugi sighed visibly worried about this threat.

"Aw, Yugi, you are under so much stress," Kagome said feeling sympathy for her young cousin. She reached over and hugged him, but what she didn't realize was the spike of emotion from the Pharaoh. It surprised Yugi causing him to jerk away from her.

Kagome looked at him hurt for a moment, "What's wrong, Yugi?" she asked him her eyes big.

"Nothing, I'm sorry Kagome it wasn't you. The Pharaoh just worried me for a moment. Something about you is interesting to him in a way I have never known him to be," Yugi replied quickly hoping to repair Kagome's hurt feelings.

Kagome's feelings were still hurt. Yugi could see that, but she was trying to shake it off, "It's okay, you ready to head back now? Inuyasha is most likely getting worried. He always thinks I am in some sort of danger," Kagome joshed with a smile getting off the bench as Yugi followed her and they began to walk together back to the shop.

"Why would he think you are constantly in danger?" Yugi asked making conversation.

Kagome sighed, "In the feudal era there were many demons and people that would come after us and for the shards of the jewel which I held. There was always a threat and always a possibility that I would die or anyone in our party would, but I was the weakest link. Though I could sense jewel shards, I wasn't exactly the best fighter as everyone else was," Kagome admitted.

Yugi could only imagine the horrors Kagome had to endure. These demons sounded powerful, "Who all was in your party? Just you and Inuyasha?" Yugi questioned.

"No, we had Sango, a demon slayer, Miroku, a cursed priest, and Shippo an orphaned fox demon," Kagome replied.

"Mikoku? How was he cursed?" Yugi wondered.

"Naraku cursed him. Everyone in our group has a story with him except me of course, but he had jewel shards so we went after him. Miroku had a wind tunnel in his palm, and if he didn't destroy Naraku then it was going to suck him into it like his father and grandfather before him," Kagome explained.

Yugi cringed, "What a way to go," he said as Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, it would have been, luckily we killed Naraku before Miroku could be sucked in," Kagome informed her cousin.

"That's good to know," Yugi replied as they came up on the game stop. Inuyasha was waiting outside for their return. He was sitting on the curb.

"Kagome! You said you would be here soon. You took forever," Inuyasha scolded his mate reaching to grab her hand. She smiled.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, it's just I was talking with Yugi that's all," Kagome replied with a wave of her hand entering the game shop with Yugi and Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at Kagome due to her acting so careless about her well being. There was no telling what could have happened to her. He sighed.

"I got my deck, Kagome," Inuyasha told Kagome proudly. She giggled at him.

He eyed her, "What's so funny!" he demanded as they went up to her room, and Yugi went to tell Grandpa they were home.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," she replied as she stopped laughing. After which Inuyasha began to point out a couple of cards out of his deck to Kagome which she thought was amusing.

"Look, Kagome," he said, "this one looks like the demon we fought about 7 months ago," he said pointing at the picture. The card name was Flying Kamakri #1. Kagome couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the demon they had fought and the monster in the card.

"Oh, wow, yeah it does," Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha laughed, "It almost took your head off," he remembered thoughtfully then smiled, "Good thing I was there to save you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Thank you most valiant hero," she replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you better be thankful," Inuyasha demanded.

"All right, all right, thank you Inuyasha, for saving me," Kagome said seriously.

At this moment Yugi decided to enter Kagome's bedroom as well. He saw that Inuyasha had his deck with him. Yugi smiled at the half-demon, "Hey guys, I see you have your deck with you Inuyasha," Yugi addressed Inuyasha.

"May I?" Yugi asked holding his hand out to look through Inuyasha's deck. As he looked through the deck, Yugi was surprised that Grandpa was able to pull this together in such a short time. It would never be as good as Kagome's or his, but it would do for Inuyasha.

"Nice deck, Inuyasha," Yugi complimented handing Inuyasha his deck back.

Inuyasha nodded, "It is nice, ain't it," he replied smirking.

"Say, Kagome, you want to let Inuyasha try out his new deck battling you?" Yugi asked politely deciding it would be better to let Kagome put Inuyasha in his place other than himself. Learning Inuyasha was part demon he didn't want to upset him.

"Of course," Kagome replied.

Thirty minutes later she had won the duel.

"No way, Kagome! You cheated!" Inuyasha accused as he pointed at her.

"I did not! Yugi supervised the entire thing, and I did not cheat!" she argued back with him.

"Yes, you did! Yugi cheated with you," he concluded.

She stared him down a moment before she'd had enough, "Sit!" she yelled.

Wham!

Yugi stared cautiously at the half demon and then back at Kagome, "Remind me to never get you angry," he said staring at Inuyasha. He wondered how she did that.

Kagome giggled at her cousin, "Don't worry it's only a small spell that affects Inuyasha. He'll be okay," she replied.

"Right," Yugi answered unsure.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review!**


	9. Strange Dreams

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/4/13

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Yugi?" Kagome said quietly turning the corner of the unfamiliar place. She'd thought she'd seen him earlier.

"Yugi?" she called again. She began to hear voices down the hall. One was familiar to her and the other was unknown. She slowly peeked her head around the corner she was about to turn to see a beautifully decorated room that looked like something she'd see in a historical magazine. By the looks of the room she'd say it was Egyptian.

"My Pharaoh," a woman said bowing respectfully at the man sitting in a large chair. Kagome was unable to see him.

"Yes, speak servant," he replied the deep voice sending shivers down Kagome's back. A loud noise startled her from the other side of the room, and letting out a yip of surprise she gained the man in the chair's attention.

He frowned at the noise. What was this unfamiliar noise in his palace, "Who was that?" he asked the servant who merely shrugged her shoulders getting up to check on the noise.

Kagome began to panic, and she turned to run before the servant could discover who it was. She did not get far though. Suddenly she bumped into a man with a stern glaze staring down at her. He had short brown hair and white robes on along with ice cold blue eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the palace!" he commanded.

"I...I was just...I mean-" she began stuttering, but before she could give a detailed reply the man interrupted her, and held out an object that looked like a staff towards her with the same symbol on it as Yugi's puzzle.

"Oh, Lady Aisha," the servant had managed to find her and save her, "A pleasure to see you back so soon," she said smiling and bowing to Kagome.

"Aisha! She's back?" Kagome heard the man ask hearing his steps as he got off his chair.

"I'm afraid you have made some kind of mistake I'm not...," Kagome began to trail off as she looked at her clothing and her skin was much darker than usual.

Her entire appearance had altered somehow. Her hair instead of having its usual volume was as straight as it could be and shorter. A small crown lay on her head and had on so much jewelry it seemed almost ridiculous. Gold cuffs encircled both of her writs, and she had on a skirt of silk. Her stomach lay exposed and a robe like top covered her upper body with a purple belt that clung loosely around her waist.

Without warning she felt a strange feeling of love expanding significantly in her chest. She made a fist with her hand and brought it to her chest. The love she was feeling was meant for the man walking to her. Kagome shook her head. This wasn't right she loved Inuyasha. Her mind was torn, so she ran from him. She could feel his eyes on her back as she rounded the corner. She could feel his hurt. Tears stung her eyes, and she didn't understand why.

Unknown to her though the stranger she had bumped into followed her. This man could not believe this was happening. These things didn't usually happen when he was dreaming of the past. This girl was new. He finally caught up to her when she reached a dead end.

"So, what was the mistake?" the stranger asked curiously referring to the statement she hadn't managed to finish when she was speaking with the servant.

"I'm not her. Aisha I mean. My name is Kagome," Kagome explained frightened by the man, but tried to hide her fear.

"Hmmm, interesting, Yugi's cousin," the unknown man murmured to himself. Kagome heard him.

"You mean you know who I am?" she asked incredulously and then her eyes widened and she gasped, "Are you Marick?"

He laughed humorlessly, "Clever girl, but you won't have to worry about it much longer. I have no time for you for I must speak with the so called Pharaoh," he told her allowing a wicked grin across his face as the object in his hand began to glow.

"No!" Kagome shouted in fear as the symbol from the object appeared on her forehead. Then holding out her hand she let out a blow of energy from her palm causing the man to yelp with surprise.

"What?! What is this?" the man shouted feeling pain.

"I don't know," she said without thinking looking down at her hand. This was not right. What she'd used hadn't been her miko powers, but something else something ancient. The man was just as shocked as Kagome was.

"That's it! No more fooling around," he said angrily, but Kagome was to stunned to notice the blast heading her way. When she lifted her head to notice what was coming, she screamed in terror as the blast consumed her.

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat as her body shot forward, and her hand went to hold her chest. Panting from the large amount of adrenaline coursing through her body, she let out a sigh trying to calm herself down. She was relieved it was only a dream, yet it had felt so real to her. That man why had she felt like that towards him? She got up out of bed, but not before looking at the clock to see it was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. Deciding a cold shower might help her she began to move towards the bathroom. While she made her way to the bathroom, she began to think about getting some tea after the shower before going back to bed so she could give herself some time to hopefully forget about the awful nightmare. Finally making it to the bathroom, she flipped on the light, and went to the mirror. But what she saw was far from what she was expecting. She eyes widened in terror as a gasp escaped from her lips.

"No!" she whispered furiously, "This can't be. It was only a dream."

**Meanwhile**

"What is this now?" Marick said to himself as he also sat up in his bed, "the girl how could she be in my dreams?"

He searched his mind for an answer in hopes to know why this girl, who knew nothing of Egypt, could be in his dream, and with the Millennium necklace that belonged to his sister. How could she have come close to defeating him although she did lose she'd prevented herself from going to the Shadow realm in his dream.

"Unless, she is not just the reincarnation of a 500 year old priestess, but also the reincarnation of the women who'd held the necklace so long ago," he said to no one in particular, but this was not going to make his task of ruling the world any easier if not harder, and the dream he'd had wasn't making him feel any better. He had no choice he'd have to get rid of her face to face, but not now he'd have to wait until the time was right to reveal his true identity though they may know his name they did not know who exactly he was. This made him snicker at himself.

"Yes, they don't know me at all," he concluded before drifting back off to sleep.

"What's this?" Ishizu asked herself looking down at her glowing Millennium item as it revealed to her the dream which Kagome had, "Could this girl be who I think she is?"

"Could she be the original keeper of the Millennium item that hangs about my neck?" Ishizu questioned continuing to talk to herself.

She needed to do more research and fast. Ishizu would have never guessed she would need to know anything about the ancestry of her necklace.

"I will need to find her soon. But how?" she asked herself as it stopped glowing.

**Back with Kagome**

"Kagome are you okay?" Kagome heard a voice behind her say as she quickly turned around startled by it. She was still drenched in sweat, and not yet over her dream.

"Oh, sorry, Kagome, if I startled you," Yugi apologized coming towards her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Yugi frowned at her colorless face, "Are you sick?" he asked her putting his hand on her forehead. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"No, Yugi, I'm fine just a bad dream nothing to worry about," she replied with a weak smile looking back into the mirror to see the symbol had disappeared on her forehead.

"You look fine for someone who just got up at 3:00 in the morning," Yugi said jokingly as Kagome chuckled at his small attempt of a joke. He'd noticed her looking at herself in the mirror.

"Tell me about it," she replied with sarcasm in her voice beginning to head out the door, "Yugi, would you like to join me for a little tea?" She decided to skip the shower now that she had some company. Maybe he could help her forget the dream.

Yugi looked at her and smiled, "Sure," he replied.

Yugi could tell something had seriously disturbed Kagome. She was skittish and had a frantic look about her. Something had spooked her bad, and it seemed to fit with what Yami had said. His alter-ego had informed him of an ancient presence in Kagome's bedroom, and they had to get to the bottom of it. The boy shook his head. He never meant to get Kagome involved in all this danger. As they headed towards the kitchen, Yami couldn't help feeling strange. He couldn't identify it, but there was something about Yugi's cousin that intrigued him. As Yugi sat at the table Kagome made some tea, and poured them both a cup of it.

"So, tell me about your dream, Kagome," Yugi asked hoping that maybe she would tell him, but she just totally ignored him.

Kagome was thinking about her dream. What could this dream mean for her? It was obviously more than just your average dream. She sipped from her tea. She wondered if this dream could have been real or not. It certainly seemed real enough. More than real. Who was this man she had loved in this dream, and who was this Aisha? She sighed. Why did everything supernatural always happen to her?

"Kagome!" Yugi called a little louder.

"Hmm?" Kagome replied suddenly snapped back to reality, "I'm sorry Yugi did you say something?"

"I was asking if you would tell me about your dream?" Yugi asked taking a small sip of the tea.

Kagome smiled ignoring his question, "Are you enjoying the tea? My mom taught me the recipe," Kagome said changing the subject purposely not wanting to talk about her dream right now. She was already trying to forget about it even though it was stuck inside her head. She shook her head as the image of the man holding up the small staff appeared in her mind as if to prove her right, but maybe she should share it with Yugi. After all he was her cousin. Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was.

"Yeah, it's very good," Yugi replied knowing Kagome had ignored his question purposefully. Kagome's cousin knew her better than that.

"Well, Yugi," she started finishing the rest of her tea.

"I think I'm going to try and catch some Z's, thanks for the company," Kagome gave him a smile.

"All right, Kagome, sleep well," Yugi replied watching Kagome walk up the stairs. Yugi sighed. She did not trust him enough to tell him her dream. What had happened to her in it? Could it have been Marick, or maybe they were just overreacting.

'So, she would not tell of her dream,' Yami began appearing next to Yugi.

'No, she wouldn't,' Yugi replied sighing, 'Are you sure you felt an ancient power in Kagome's bedroom or was it just your nervousness getting the better of you?' Yugi accused in a joking kind of way, but yet he was serious.

'I am almost positive,' Yami replied sincerely.

'Yami, she is the reincarnation of the women who once held the Jewel of Four Souls. There is no way she could hold the ancient powers you're referring too,' Yugi argued, 'I told you the story remember?'

'Yes, I suppose you are right,' Yami admitted, 'But what if it wasn't her giving out the energy. There is always the possibility that it was someone else.'

Yugi cringed. He had just thought about it being Marick, 'She didn't say anything about someone in her room. She just said it was a bad dream,' the boy replied.

'But with the powers in play at the moment, she could easily have been tricked into her thinking it was a dream,' Yami explained.

Yugi frowned deeply at Yami's suggestion, 'You could be right, but she doesn't seem hurt or anything,' Yugi argued.

Yami stroked his holographic chin, 'She did seem fine though a bit nervous. Perhaps you are right, Yugi. I may be just over reacting,' Yami agreed, 'Regardless, we should be getting some rest as well. We have a big day ahead of us.'

'Right,' Yugi replied heading for bed.

Kagome woke up the next morning refreshed. She turned her legs so she could get out of the bed, but the minute she did she got a small headache from getting up to fast. Giving a small yawn she looked down at the clock.

"Great! I'm late, and I was really looking forward to watching Yugi duel from start to finish," she sighed gathering up her clothes and heading for the bathroom for a nice warm shower. She turned the water on making sure it was at perfect temperature she got in. After about 15 minutes she got out of the shower and dressed then dried her hair to give it a nice shine, and headed down stairs where she saw Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Hey, Kagome, sleep late much?" Inuyasha greeted her as he leaned in for a kiss while she accepted it.

"Yeah," Kagome replied with a shrug, "So where is everyone?" she asked as Inuyasha pointed to a note on the counter top.

She picked it up and read it to realize Tea and Grandpa were watching Yugi while Joey and he were dueling in the tournament. She sighed even though she could easily find him if he was dueling, it would be very difficult if he was moving around. Inuyasha and Kagome ate a quick small breakfast before heading out to find Yugi. Before Kagome left she grabbed her deck just in case. Her dream had haunted her, and she felt as if Marick might want something to do with her now that he had been in her dreams. They soon made it to Battle city.

She searched through the huge crowd of people for Yugi already sensing he wasn't dueling at the moment while Inuyasha followed her. Inuyasha was getting pissed as the people continued to bump and brush against him. He needed to be in some open space away from the stench of people.

"Come on!" Inuyasha yelled as his patience was finally drained. He dragged Kagome into a dark alley since it was the closest thing to having some open space at the moment.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly looking around.

"What?" he asked feeling much better to just be with Kagome and no other annoying humans.

"Do you ever watch the movies? Dark alleys are public enemy number one!" she nearly shouted throwing her arms up into the air.

Suddenly someone snickered, "You should listen to the girl," it said as the owner emerged from the darkness. He was wearing a black robe similar to the duelist Yugi dueled yesterday. Kagome instantly knew this was bad news.

"What do you want ya freak?" Inuyasha shouted standing protectively in front of his mate.

"Oh nothing much. I just wish to duel the female," he replied with a sick grin.

Inuyasha snarled at him, "I accept!" Kagome said bravely emerging from behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed a look of surprise on his face and his voice full of shock.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I feel I must do this. Find Yugi for me. Sniff him out I will deal with him for the moment," Kagome told Inuyasha stepping up to the man.

"Kagome, you've got to be crazy! I'm not leaving you unprotected!" Inuyasha replied refusing her demand.

"Please, Inuyasha, if you truly want to help me you have got do this!" Kagome insisted while he grumbled under his breath.

"Fine! You just better not be hurt when I get back!" Inuyasha yelled beginning to track down Yugi.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review!**


	10. Kagome's duel

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/4/13

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Inuyasha took off through the crowd with the knowledge that Kagome depended on him. As he sniffed the air the people around him gave him strange looks, but that didn't matter at the moment. Kagome was in danger. The half-demon finally found Yugi's scent. There were so many scents Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to keep up with Yugi's. Suddenly, Yugi's scent faded away causing Inuyasha to give out a curse.

Right after Inuyasha lost Yugi's scent he found Tea's and Kagome's grandfather's scents. He growled, but they were his best bet now. They were fresher than Yugi's scent had been. The many scents and people around him were giving him a difficult time trying to find Tea and Mr. Moto. As he looked up he spotted the two much to his relief.

"Tea! Mr. Moto!" Inuyasha yelled to the two. They turned at the sound of their names.

"Inuyasha?" Mr. Moto said confused, "Where is Kagome?" he asked.

**With Kagome**

"Here," the strange man said carelessly tossing her a duel disk, "You'll need this to play."

Kagome nodded taking the duel disk and putting it on her arm as she snapped it into place. She sighed. The brunette was almost sure that this sudden ambush had something to do with her dream last night. Putting on her game face, she looked at the man as he chuckled.

"Now then how about we make this interesting," he informed Kagome looking at her with a sick, twisted grin on his face. Earlier she was unable to see his face, but he took off his hood to show the Millennium Sign on his forehead.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Are you Marick!" she exclaimed.

"Not in the flesh, but I am the one who will be dueling you though my servant's body," he explained snickering, "You see it has appeared the circumstances have changed."

"What do you mean the circumstances have changed?" Kagome asked knowing exactly what he was talking about. Her dream.

"You see my dear. It appears you have more to play in this game than I had originally thought, and I can't have you ruining my strategy for you were an unforeseen game piece," Marick explained with a wave of his servant's hand.

"And how would I ruin this for you?" Kagome wondered glaring at the man.

"Hmm, now that is what I do not yet know, but I am going to make sure you don't by getting rid of you," Marick told her laughing again, "Now let's get this duel on the way."

"You are a sick, twisted demon!" Kagome said disgusted.

"Now as I was saying," he continued ignoring Kagome's statement, "let's make this interesting." Just then the Millennium symbol brightened on his forehead as a cloud of darkness enveloped them. Kagome gasped not understanding what was happening.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kagome asked as she studied the cloud confused.

"Now then allow me to explain the rules. My rules that is," he began, "Every time you lose life points it will drain your life energy. You will feel weaker and weaker until your mind surrenders to the shadow realm!" he finished looking into Kagome's frightened eyes. They only made him smile.

"Alright then!" she shouted bravely putting her deck into the duel disk, "Let's duel!"

"As you wish," he said calmly back to her activating his duel disk, "I will be starting this duel off!"

**With Inuyasha**

"Let's just say she isn't having a picnic," Inuyasha replied looking into Tea and Mr. Moto's worried faces.

"What do you mean she's not having a picnic?" Tea asked worry in her voice.

They had originally been looking for Yugi. He had disappeared earlier, and they couldn't find him. Now Kagome was in danger. This tournament was getting worse and worse. With Kagome now involved Yugi was going to be more worried than he had been before.

"She's dueling and she told me to find Yugi," Inuyasha explained, "Do you know where he is?" he asked looking around.

Both Tea and Grandpa shook their heads, "No, we were just looking for him," Tea replied sadly when suddenly a little boy spotted them with long black hair.

"Tea!" he shouted gaining everyone's attention, "I have looked everywhere for you guys!"

"Mokuba, what is it?" Tea asked Mokuba curiously.

"I know where to find Yugi! Just follow me," he explained as he began to run where he believed Yugi was while Inuyasha, Tea, and Grandpa followed him.

'Just hold on Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as he followed after the boy wondering if Mokuba could go any slower.

**With Kagome**

"Ahhh!" Kagome shouted gripping her chest with one eye closed looking up at the man laughing hysterically.

"Had enough?" he asked as she slowly got up determination flaring in her eyes.

Kagome could hardly believe the pain this shadow game was putting her through. She had no idea the pain she had to suffer to get through this duel. The priestess could feel her energy being drained, and it was the worst thing she had ever felt. She had never imagined this was how she was going to die. Kagome shook her head. She wasn't going to die though at the moment it was very easy to believe she was.

"Not even close," Kagome replied not giving up. The score was Kagome 2300 and Marick 3400.

"I activate Attack and Receive causing you to lose 700 points!" Kagome exclaimed panting as the man now felt the pain of his energy beginning drained. He slowly went down on his knees, but then quickly got up as if it didn't bother him as much as it did Kagome.

"Very good, Kagome," he said smiling, "but I'm afraid it isn't going to be good enough."

"We'll see about that!" Kagome disagreed drawing a card.

"I place a card face-down and summon Sonic Bird to the field in defense mood," Kagome informed the man still panting.

**With Inuyasha**

"There!" Mokuba informed them pointing to a building, "He's supposed to be in the basement."

Inuyasha ran ahead of the group and down to the basement where he found the door locked. Remembering Kagome saying not to break anything in this era he stayed put until the rest of the crew made it down.

"I hope one of you guys have a key," Inuyasha said looking behind him at the three humans.

"It's locked?" Tea asked as she tried the handle only to discover Inuyasha was correct, "Yugi!" Tea called into the door.

Suddenly Inuyasha picked up voices, "Shut up! I hear something," Inuyasha told Tea as he listened to what was going on behind the door.

"What is it?" Tea asked as Inuyasha tried to decipher what was going on behind the door.

"There are voices in there," Inuyasha whispered leaning closer to the door.

"Really, I can't hear a thing," Grandpa replied scratching his head.

"That's because you're an old man and can't hear very good," Inuyasha explained annoyed. That was when he heard a man screaming. Inuyasha thought to hell with it, and slammed into the door knocking it from its hinges.

Wham!

The door hit the ground with such force that is shook the ground a little. It was then they finally found Yugi cradling a lifeless, strange-looking man. As they all approached the boy they saw his grim face.

"Yugi? What happened?" Grandpa asked noticing the lifeless man in his grandson's arms.

"His mind was sent to the shadow realm," Yugi replied sadly, "His name was Arkana."

"Yeah, well I don't care!" Inuyasha interrupted quickly, "Kagome's in danger, Yugi!" he exclaimed grabbing Yugi by his arm hoisting him up.

"What? What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Yugi questioned his eyes wide with concern and worry.

"There was a man who challenged Kagome to a duel and she accepted! That's what I'm talking about," Inuyasha yelled, "and he looked just like one of the men you dueled the other day!"

"What!" Yugi exclaimed, "Where is she?"

"Follow me," Inuyasha said running at a slower rate so the rest of them could keep up.

**With Kagome**

"Err…Ahh!" Kagome screamed in pain.

She groaned holding her side now on the ground with one arm keeping her up as the other one was still holding her side. The score was now Kagome 600 and Marick 1900. Kagome had no monsters on the field and one card face-down.

"This is it Kagome! Your doom," Marick predicted as he began to call a monster to the field, "I summon Crab Turtle by playing the Turtle oath ritual card! Now attack Kagome's life points directly!"

"No! Kagome!" Yugi shouted as the attack began to steam toward Kagome.

Yugi's yell caused Kagome to take a quick glance at Yugi, but instantly diverted her gaze back to the field. She turned over her face down card revealing Nutrient Z as it filled her life points up with 4000 life points. The monster attacked causing her to lose 2550 life points. She now had 2050.

She fell all the way to the ground panting with tears in her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. Yugi let out a much needed breath of air that he had been holding as he thought Kagome was going to the shadow realm. His body had just about lost its ability to stand. Yami also felt as if a heart attack had come over his soul. The Pharaoh had never felt such a feeling for anybody before not even his on host. Yugi noticed this, but decided to wait to discuss it until he knew Kagome would be safe.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted about to help her, but was hit by some invisible force, "What the hell?"

"It's a shadow duel. Kagome is in more trouble than you think, Inuyasha. You remember that man back in the basement? Kagome will end up like him if she doesn't win this duel," Yugi explained his voice sounding fearful. He could only hope Kagome would win this duel.

Inuyasha wasn't going to give up that easily though. He pounded on the invisible voice. He couldn't lose Kagome, just couldn't. Yugi's words and tone haunted his mind. If Kagome didn't win she would be lost forever.

"Nice move, Kagome," Grandpa encouraged knowing his granddaughter would win, "Now please get up!"

She nodded to her grandfather and began to slowly get up finally balancing herself on her two feet she drew a card. It made Yugi relax a little. She knew what she was doing. Yugi could hardly believe that Kagome was as good as she was. It was then that Yugi got a full view of who she was dueling. His eyes widened when he realized she was dueling Marick.

"I play Pot of Greed!" she informed the man playing it and then drawing two cards, "Next I play the Chaos Command Magician in attack mode and I increase his attack points by using Ax of Despair by 1000 points giving him a total of 3400 attack points! Now attack the Crab turtle!" The Crab turtle was instantly destroyed leaving Marick with 1050 life points. He let out a small groan, but then smiled happy to see they had an audience.

"Looks like your cousin is here, Kagome," he said smiling sickly.

"Kagome please win," Yugi pleaded as she turned to smile weakly at him.

'Do not worry, Yugi, your cousin is very strong,' Yami told Yugi hoping to calm him down a little, and himself at that.

'Yes, I hope you're right,' Yugi replied, but by looking at her she didn't look fine. She was giving out. She was not used to the shadow duel Marick was now putting her though. Yugi sighed. He had thought that Marick would leave Kagome out of this. Marick had said that Kagome meant nothing to him. What could have caused him to change his mind?

"I see that, and it gives me all the more courage to defeat a low-life like you," Kagome responded strongly.

"You are going to lose," he informed her, "But for now I have nothing good, so I shall place Goblin Calligrapher in defense mood." he said carelessly thinking he had this game beat when something happened. Kagome snickered for the first time the entire duel.

"I'm afraid you are wrong. You have lost this duel," she replied in a voice that didn't belong to her. Kagome's bangs were hiding her eyes as she revealed them and her forehead Marick noticed it held the millennium sign. It was then she looked over at Yugi a look in her eyes that he didn't understand.

"What's this!" Marick shouted surprised, "Impossible! Just like in my dream! So it is true, there is more to you than I had originally given you credit for."

Kagome knew what dream he was talking about, but she did not know what it was about her that made her interesting to Marick, "You lose, I'm afraid," she said playing a spell card: Fairy Meteor Crush. It caused Marick to lose life points even though his monster was in defense mood.

"This cannot be happening!" he yelled disbelievingly as the Chaos Command Magician attacked him.

His life points dropped to zero. The sign then faded from the man's forehead, and he began to scream as if he were dying. The catch was that Kagome had not damned Marick's mind, but the man Marick was controlling. He was going to the shadow realm. As the cloud disappeared Kagome began to fall back unable to stand. Inuyasha ran to catch her as she was falling. The sign had faded from her forehead.

As Inuyasha caught her he had noticed that Kagome had not been normal at the end of that duel. Something had happened to her. It was even in her voice. Inuyasha shook his head. He would need to protect her better. Especially from what had happened today.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Yugi asked with concern in his voice.

Yugi and Yami had also noticed that at the end of the duel something ancient had taken over Kagome's body to keep her strong. And that ancient person was what Yami had felt last night within Kagome's bedroom. Yami felt his heart scream for the soul that had inherited Kagome's body for the short amount of time. The look she had given him had been meant for him not Yugi. It was a look of longing and sadness.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Come on let's take you home," Grandpa suggested worriedly as he walked over to feel her head to make sure she would be fine.

"Kagome will be all right? Won't she Grandpa?" Yugi asked hoping she would be fine.

"Of course she will be. She has Moto in her doesn't she," Grandpa joked smiling.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	11. Finding Yugi and Meeting Kaiba

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/7/13

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

'Did you notice that, Yugi?' Yami asked as Yugi walked through Battle City, his thoughts elsewhere.

'Noticed what?' Yugi replied confused.

'It was that same magical energy I felt last night, and on top of that did you not notice what was glowing upon her forehead?' Yami explained to his clueless host.

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. If Yami was right, which he usually was, Kagome was in more danger than he had originally thought. And even more disturbing was how? As far as Yugi could remember his cousin had been normal, well until recently. Somehow, Kagome was linked to the past, and they needed to discover how. Her magic wasn't just pure energy, but something more ancient.

"No," Yugi whispered to himself not wanting it to be true, but he knew it was.

'I have a feeling that won't be the last time Marick goes after Kagome, and that we both need to keep a close watch on her. If she does contain something ancient we might need her to complete our destiny,' Yami told his friend in a serious tone.

'Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to involve her. She saved this world once before 500 years ago, I believe once is enough,' Yugi replied rubbing his face with the palm of his face.

'I'm sorry, Yugi, that she has become involved, but I know there is something special about her. I haven't told you this, but I think she may have been part of my past,' Yami revealed.

**With Kagome**

"Kagome? Kagome, dear, are you all right?" a familiar voice called to Kagome as she opened her eyes.

She had been resting her eyes as Inuyasha carried her to the game shop accompanied by Tea and Grandpa. When she lifted her eye lids she saw the face of her grandfather looking worriedly at her. She had laid down on the couch with a horrific headache. Kagome decided to make a mental note not to accept random duels from strangers anymore.

"Hey, Grandpa," she replied smiling at the old man.

"Would you like some aspirin, Kagome?" Grandpa asked, "You look like you could use some."

"Yes, please, thanks," Kagome replied when something in her head snapped as her memories flowed back into her head.

'Where is Inuyasha?' she wondered, 'and Yugi?'

Soon Grandpa came back with the medicine, "Here, Kagome," he said sitting down a glass of tea and two aspirin. She popped the two pills.

"Grandpa?" she began, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Oh," Grandpa began to chuckle, "he never left your side that is until he had to use the restroom, of course" he laughed as if on cue Inuyasha walked in from the restroom.

Seeing that Kagome was awake he smiled, "Hey Kagome," he greeted, "It's nice to see you awake."

"How long have I been out?" Kagome asked realizing that she had no idea of the time.

"Just about half an hour," Inuyasha answered, "What happened in that duel, Kagome?"

"I'm not real sure actually. I remember I was dueling Marick through his servant when a dark cloud surrounded us. He said it was a shadow game. If I had lost, my mind would have been sent to the shadow realm," Kagome explained pulling from her memory.

"Shadow realm? What is that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure. I can just feel the dark energy from it. I don't think it's a good place to be," Kagome responded.

Kagome then turned to her grandfather, "Where did Yugi go? And Tea?" she questioned.

"He is continuing with the tournament, Kagome, don't worry he is a big boy. He can take care of himself. He has his heart in the cards," Grandpa replied proudly, "And Tea is with Joey now. She left to support him."

"Well, regardless, Yugi still needs someone there to cheer him on. So what are we waiting on? Let's go," Kagome said as she sat up not making her headache any better, and stood up.

When she began to try and walk through she stumbled as Inuyasha caught her. Kagome didn't think that the shadow duel had taken so much out of her. Why did it make her feel so weak? Inuyasha's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Kagome! You can't go out. Not in this condition," Inuyasha exclaimed in a serious tone.

Kagome glared at her mate, "My condition is nothing but a headache besides Yugi needs me there!" she objected.

Inuyasha could only sigh and keep close to her. He knew Kagome had her mind made up and that meant she was going to do what she had intended even if it killed her. After traveling with Kagome as long as he had he knew her better than probably anybody.

"Alright, fine, but I'm comin' with you to make sure you're not hurt or nothin'," Inuyasha said crossing his arms disapprovingly.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha thinking about how lucky she was to have him, "Thanks," she replied as he returned her smile.

Kagome had insisted that she walk though Inuyasha wasn't too happy about it. He kept an arm around her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall. He couldn't stand that he was unable to protect her, and from now on that wouldn't happen again. They continued to search for Yugi as Inuyasha sniffed the air for his scent.

While Kagome and Inuyasha looked for Yugi they began talking about Sango and Miroku, and about how Sango would most likely to be pregnant right about now. They got a good laugh out of that one until Kagome sensed Yugi dueling, and another evil force that had become active as well. There was also something else. Something she just couldn't understand.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a cautious tone.

"What? What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a worried look on his face.

"I feel Yugi. He's dueling now, and I sense something strange...something different. It's like another deadly magic," Kagome exclaimed trying to discover the strange magic.

"Let's go then. We have to check it out. I have a really bad feeling that this isn't just a game," Inuyasha replied serious.

As a matter of fact, Inuyasha knew there was something dangerous about this game. He could read it in Yugi's expressions. He seemed worried and frightened all the time. Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. There was something different about Yugi when he dueled though. He wasn't so worried and frightened. When he dueled he seemed different, more confident, a totally different person.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as he was knocked from his thoughts.

"Kagome, have you noticed that when Yugi duels he isn't himself," Inyuasha asked his mate.

Kagome smiled at the half-demon, "He's not. The person that duels is the Pharaoh. Yugi's body holds two souls that of the Pharoah, and Yugi, himself. Yami only comes out to duel usually. Yugi has a destiny to complete. He has to save the world from the shadow games, which is what you saw earlier with me. Marick is the one who is the main cause of the shadow games, I think, and that is why he must be taken out," the raven-haired girl explained to Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Inuyasha asked a little angry he had been left in the dark.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I guess I just forgot to mention it to you," Kagome apologized.

"Just forgot to mention it to me? Kagome this is kinda a big deal! I mean you were almost banished to the shadow realm. Don't you think I deserve a little explanation?" Inuyasha yelled unhappily.

Kagome grunted at her mate, "Look, we'll just talk about it later. Right now we just need to find Yugi," Kagome replied. She didn't want to sit him in front of all these people.

Inuyasha could only glare at the priestess as she dragged him through the crowds. He knew better than to fight her. He didn't want to be sat. Finally, after about ten minutes of travelling Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him. Inuyasha sighed, and smiled back. He couldn't be mad at her long. They continued to walk as they went to the top of a hill, and as they began to go down it they ran into a man accompanied with a young boy. Inuyasha recognized him as Mokuba. The man with him wasn't exactly welcoming with his cold, glaring blue eyes, and short brown hair.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted the boy as Mokuba smiled.

"Hey, Inuyasha, right?" Mokuba responded while Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome looked confused turning to look up at Inuyasha for answers, but he just ignored her curious eyes. It was then the man turned around to show his face to Kagome and immediately she recognized him as the man in her dream. A cold shiver went down her spine as the dream resurfaced in her mind. The man seemed to notice this, but ignored it and called for Mokuba. He and Inuyasha had been discussing how the tournament was going, but at the sound of his name he ran back to the mysterious man.

"Kagome...Kagome?" Inuyasha called to Kagome as she snapped out of her terrifying thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, Inuyasha?" Kagome responded turning towards Inuyasha, but the half-demon was to awe-struck to even acknowledge her. Kagome, curious, then turned around to see a huge, red dragon-like creature with a little bald man with many piercings as its master. It was a little far away, but Kagome saw who the dragon was fighting.

"Inuyasha! That's Yugi down there!" Kagome exclaimed as she took off running towards the dragon.

Kagome shook her head. Could her cousin really take on that huge thing?

"Yugi!" Kagome shouted as she got into hearing range of the duel.

It was Yami who answered her, "What? Kagome!" he said recognizing the voice. He turned his head towards her to show her frightened but yet fearless eyes.

The bald-headed guy then began to snicker, "Looks like we have company. I must say it took me some digging, Kagome, but I have finally discovered who you were. Someone I must admit went to great lengths to hide your past, Aisha, but I know now. You can hide no longer," he explained laughing at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome responded completely lost.

"Do not worry you shall know soon enough my dear, but for now I must destroy the Pharaoh!" he replied turning back to Yami informing him about how he was going to lose this duel.

Yami shook his head, "I have already gotten you beat, Marick," he said as if scolding child.

"There is no way!" the bald man exclaimed staring at Yami dumbstruck, but Yami only smiled as the bald man drew a card and grinned wickedly.

"Your bluff means nothing! Slifer attack the Pharaoh's Buster Blader!" he commanded as Slifer began to attack, but Yami activated a trap card called Brain Wash.

"What is this, now," the bald man said amused, "Slifer cannot be controlled!" he chuckled thinking how foolish the Pharaoh was.

"No, maybe not, but it is your Revival Jam that I wish to control!" Yami countered taking the monster.

"Big deal!" Yugi's enemy scoffed waving it off, but as Slifer attacked the Revival Jam he couldn't stop.

The strategy was set in motion as Yugi's enemy previously played a card that allowed him to draw 3 cards every time Revival Jam was attacked, and as Slifer couldn't stop attacking eventually the little bald man ran out of cards. He stood there trembling as he dropped all his cards to the ground.

"Still think it is a bluff?" Yami asked winning the duel.

"Yugi's the winner!" Mokuba exclaimed suddenly searching though the deck until Slifer and the locator card was found.

Mokuba then ran and handed them to Yugi. Kagome and Inuyasha ran to Yugi to congratulate him when the brunette man walked towards Yugi.

"Yugi, we are going to duel, and we are going to duel now!" he demanded getting his duel disk ready, but just as Yugi was going to accept the strange man suddenly started floating just like the other ones Yugi faced from previous duels.

He snickered, "It doesn't matter, losing the god card and all, I still have one more powerful than that one, and I still have my rare hunters all over Battle City you never know who I will make my servant next maybe even one of your friends!" he said laughing causing Kagome to scowl at him.

"That's not right, you fiend!" Kagome shouted, but he only continued to laugh.

"You leave them out of this Marick! They have done nothing to you!" Yami said, but the body fell limp and Marick was once more gone.

"We ARE going to duel now!" Kaiba insisted.

"Sorry, Kaiba, any other time I would, but I have to save my friends!" Yami exclaimed running to find his friends. Too many things had gone wrong today. Too many things...

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review!**


	12. Blacked out

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/7/13

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Kagome was instantly on Yami's trail as he raced to save Tea and Joey. His mind was slightly panicked as he ran through the maze of alleys and streets. Inuyasha kept up easily with his human companions. Kaiba and Mokuba were also hot on their trail. Kaiba needed to win that god card. It was then Yami came to a stop. Kaiba grunted from the sudden stop almost bumping into the half demon.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yami shouted as everyone else began to realize why they had come to a stop. There were two rare hunters standing in the way of him.

"You must duel us both to get past," one of the rare hunters replied with a wicked grin.

"I think I should go first," the other rare hunter suggested stepping forward with a snicker.

"No, I want to go first!" the other replied as they began to argue, but they came up with a wonderful solution.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they chanted over and over each one ending in a draw. Yami pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting aggravated, and was in a hurry. He cursed the very day the two were born. Finally he had enough.

"I will defeat both of you no matter who goes first!" Yami exclaimed in an angry tone, but they just ignored him as they continued their game.

'It's like they planned it,' Kagome thought just when she realized what was going on, "Yugi, they are just trying to stall you," she said as Yami gasped. Kagome was right.

"Thanks, Kagome," Yami thanked while Kagome only nodded her response.

"In that case," Kaiba entered the conversation surprising everyone, "I'll double duel with Yugi," he continued leaving a surprised look on the two rare hunters' faces.

"Fine, we will accept!" one replied as they prepared to duel.

"Kaiba?" Yami began but was cut off by Kaiba.

"Can it, I don't need your little thank you speech besides after we duel these freaks we will duel each other!" Kaiba snapped.

"Hey, he was only trying to appreciate what you are doing for him. No need to be rude!" Kagome said a bit angry with how Kaiba had just brushed Yami off to the side.

"It's okay, Kagome," Yami assured as both teams began to assemble their decks and duel. When they were ready, Kaiba decided to make the first move.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as she began to feel a little dizzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said holding her head with her palm as she tried to gain control of herself. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt so strange.

"I play Pot of Greed," Kaiba began as he drew his two cards and then began to make another move, "And Lord of Dragons, but that's not all. I also play Two flutes of Summoning Dragons allowing me to play my Blue Eyes White Dragons all three of them at once, and lastly I play Hyozanryu," he said finishing it up for an eventful way to start the game.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome began to topple over falling unconscious, yet her mind wasn't in the same state of her body.

Yami turned to see what all the commotion was about when he caught site of Kagome. Inuyasha was holding her trying to wake her up. Yami shook his head. Inuyasha's efforts were in vain. Kagome's soul was not in her body. Yugi panicked at hearing Yami's thoughts.

'What do you mean? She isn't in the shadow realm is she?' Yugi asked as his invisible image appeared next to Yami.

'I cannot be sure, Yugi, but the likeliness is very strong,' Yami replied as distraught as Yugi was.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Yami yelled at the half-demon.

Inuyasha looked up at the pharaoh dumbstruck, "I don't know! She was feeling a little dizzy earlier, and just fell out," he replied his face confused and full of worry.

"Now it's my turn!" one rare hunter said ignoring the drama from his opponents. He drew a card with an amused look on his face, "I play a monster in defense mood, and end my turn."

Yami then drew a card deciding that for now it would be best to help Kagome by winning this duel first, "I play two cards face-down and then I play Kuriboh in defense mood," he announced looking back at Kagome, "and then I end my turn."

Next the other taller rare hunter drew a card and laid a card face down and put monster in defense mood. Then it was back to Kaiba and from his smug appearance he looked like he had it in the bag.

Kagome looked around the room she had suddenly woken up in. She didn't understand how she had gotten here. One minute she was watching Yugi duel the next she was here. Looking around she realized it was the same place as in her dream. Suddenly, she noticed she wasn't alone. Kagome could see a person sitting on a throne. She gasped.

"Yugi?" she questioned, but he did not hear her. He was locked in a conversation with someone else.

When Kagome looked to see who that person was, she became stunned beyond all belief. The woman sitting next to him on the throne was herself. The female looked exactly as Kagome had in her dream. The other Kagome looked like she was the queen, because she wore a crown similar to that of what 'Yugi' was wearing. She also had on a necklace like 'Yugi' except it didn't have an upside down pyramid built around it. The necklace was just the symbol.

"Hey! Yugi!" she called again louder, but still he did not hear her. He continued to chat with the other Kagome.

It was almost like watching a movie. Kagome frowned. Maybe that was exactly what this was, a movie. Realization suddenly dawned on Kagome. Could this woman be the one called Aisha? Could this be her memory? No one there seemed to even acknowledge her existence. They just ignored her carrying out their tasks as Kagome walked closer to listen to the two's conversation.

"Pharaoh," the woman said as 'Yugi' looked her way. He looked stressed and tense.

The woman's necklace interrupted her as it began to glow. She touched it and closed her eyes. The Pharaoh waited patiently for her to continue. The necklace soon stopped glowing and her eyes widened in terror. She almost didn't want to tell him what she saw. She knew it would burden him even more than he was now, but she knew she had no choice.

"Sire, the priest who holds the Millennium Rod is going to rebel against you," she reluctantly informed him causing 'Yugi' to sigh and cradle his head in his hands.

"Do you know when?" he asked after a moment looking up at her his eyes showing a lot of emotions: anger, betrayal, sadness, worry.

"Yes, in three sunrises and two sunsets," she replied to him.

"Thank you, Aisha, but if I am not to survive I would wish for you to succeed me to the throne," he said getting up to prepare for the invasion. Kagome's eyes widened. She had been right.

"You're Highness! Do not even say such things! You will make it. I believe in you, sire, and I shall see you again after this conflict," Aisha replied the determination in her eyes blazing.

'Yugi' smiled at the woman tenderly, "I can only hope you are right. He was my most powerful ally, but now. Now I do not know what will happen," he sighed as he shook his head.

Aisha walked over to him, and embraced him lovingly. 'Yugi' more than willingly accepted her affection.

Kaiba then drew a card, "Now then I'm afraid this duel is over. I sacrifice my three Blue Eyes White Dragons to summon my Egyptian god card, Obelisk the Tormentor! Then I tribute Lord of Dragons and Hyozanryu to Obelisk! Now attack them directly!"

"I activate my trap!" one of them screamed in a desperate move, but it failed as they were both defeated.

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. She was confused. What had happened to her? Why did she have a vision of the past? She moaned as she sat up.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked when Yami noticed she had recovered.

"Kagome!" Yami exclaimed as he ran to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine you guys. You don't have to worry. What's going on?" Kagome wondered as she saw the duel was over.

"Yugi and Kiaba just won the duel. You passed out during it, and just now woke up," Inuyasha answered her as Yami gave her a nod indicating that it was true.

Kagome nodded, "It was so strange. I wonder what caused it," Kagome said thinking about her experience while unconscious.

"What happened?" Yami asked Kagome as she rubbed her head.

"I started off watching the duel, and then suddenly it was like I was ripped into another world. I think I was having a vision...a vision of you," Kagome replied as she studied Yami's now dumbstruck face.

'Did she just say a vision of you?' Yugi asked confusion written all over his apparition.

'I believe she did. But how? And why?" Yami responded curiosity eating at his soul. He had to know what Kagome saw.

"Yeah right," Kaiba interrupted gaining everyone's attention, "Look just cut the magic crap out and let's find your friends, so we can duel already!" Kaiba said impatiently, "Mokuba find that loser, Joey, for me."

"Okay, Seto, on the job," Mokuba replied cheerfully as if nothing serious had happened.

Yami frowned. The vision would have to wait for now. Joey and Tea needed his help.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, Joey, look! It's Bakura, and someone is with him!" Tea said pointing at Bakura.

"Hey, Bakura, what happened?" Joey said as he saw the wounded kid on his back.

"I don't know. I just found him on the ground," Bakura replied as he showed them the boy.

Unknown to them though the boy was not who he appeared to be, but their worst nightmare instead.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review!**


	13. Saving Tea and Losing Inuyasha

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/8/13

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"I've located Joey, Seto," Mokuba stated as everyone poked their heads up at the boy.

Yami's head snapped up. He had been lost in thought with Yugi about what Kagome's vision could have been, and the reference made earlier about a name, Aisha. The name tugged at his soul, and seemed to demand his every attention. He needed to focus though. Joey and Tea needed him to be strong.

"Good job, Mokuba," Kiaba said gesturing for his brother.

"Where Mokuba?" Yami questioned urgently.

"There!" Mokuba exclaimed pointing, "At the docks!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kagome shouted and began to head in that direction when Kiaba snapped his arm out in front of her.

"I don't rush anywhere," he stated calmly, "There is a helicopter about a block away."

At the mention of a word Inuyasha didn't recognize he looked towards Kagome for an explanation.

"It's about like an airplane, Inuyasha, just smaller and easier to maneuver," Kagome answered her mate's curious look.

Kaiba looked towards the couple in disbelief. Since when does someone not know what a helicopter was? His eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right about those two, especially the brunette girl. He noticed the fearful way she studied him.

"Thanks Kaiba," Yami said gratefully.

"Don't thank me just yet," Kaiba sneered, "I'm still going to have your Egyptian god card."

Yami narrowed his eyes, "Right," he replied as they headed in the direction of the helicopter.

It was silent as the group boarded the helicopter except for Kaiba barking orders to his men. Soon the vehicle took off into the air causing Inuyasha to grip the hilt of his sword and growl in anticipation of a fight until Kagome put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha let out a stress filled sigh as he relaxed.

Kiaba scoffed, "Guess the guy really doesn't know what a helicopter is, how sad," he commented.

Kagome glared at him, "Leave him alone, and keep your rude comments to yourself," she told Kaiba.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome," a confident Inuyasha said, "If this guy wants a fight, I can certainly deliver."

"Enough, the both of you, there is something much more precious at stake right now," Yami interrupted Kaiba from his retort.

"Right," Kaiba said drawing the word out, "Your friends, tell me Yugi, just how terrible has that loser, Joey, been?"

Yami gritted his teeth and felt Yugi's anger inside him as well, "Joey has become a great duelist, Kaiba, and I am very worried about him," he stated.

"Due to this Marick's hocus pocus," Kaiba scoffed.

"You'll find Marick's power is very real for he has the power of a Millennium item just like the puzzle that hangs about my neck," Yami explained trying to get the danger across to Kaiba.

"Please, spare me the crazy talk, Yugi," Kaiba replied with a wave of his hand.

"It is no crazy talk Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed, "Millennium items hold a monumental amount of power, and I'm not exactly who you believe me to be either. I am actually a 5000 year old pharaoh who lives within the puzzle!"

Something within Kagome stirred at Yugi's words, a memory almost. Flickers of the past went through her mind. One of a tanned Yugi as she ran to him, fear deep in her bones as he faced off against a huge creature summoned by the priest, Seto. So many had perished, but she could not remember them. Names sat on the tip of her tongue.

Kaiba's eyes widened considerably. This couldn't be possible. A woman earlier had told him the same thing, but he had believed it to be a myth. And then to hear all these rare hunters referring to Yugi has the pharaoh had also ruffled his feathers considerably, but it was all a hoax. A hoax some crack pot woman had cooked up in her mind and now some losers had fallen for it. Not him, not the great Seto Kaiba. He would not fall victim to this craziness.

"Please don't make me laugh," Kaiba smirked as if amused.

Yami did not respond to Kaiba immediately though. His eyes were on Kagome. He felt the change happen within her, as well as a small glowing occurring under her bangs. Her face went pale and held a surprised, far off look. Something was off with her. He was almost positive that beneath her bangs would be the Millennium symbol.

Yami felt Yugi's surprise, 'She really does hold something about your past, doesn't she,' Yugi stated his ghost appearing next to Yami. He sounded defeated.

Yami nodded briefly to Yugi, 'There is absolutely no doubt in my mind anymore. Something triggered inside her, do you feel it as well, Yugi?' Yami asked his counterpart.

Yugi gritted his teeth, 'Yeah, I definitely feel it,' he finally replied to Yami.

"I assure you Kaiba, it is no laughing matter, as you also have fallen victim to a Millennium item or do you not remember Pegasus's eye?" Yami countered.

Kaiba frowned and his eyebrows came down in anger at the mention of Pegasus, "That was nothing but a trick, and if you couldn't see that then you are dumber than I thought," he replied.

"Perhaps one day you'll see reason, Kaiba," Yami sighed.

Kaiba laughed, "As if you're one to talk," he responded.

Inuyasha wasn't an idiot. He could tell something was going on. As Yugi and Kaiba's banter went on he could feel something strange and ancient, his instincts were going crazy. A powerful magic had to be around them. He was beginning to become antsy. What if this was something he couldn't stop? What if he couldn't protect Kagome after all? Somehow he knew his sword and brute strength wouldn't be of any use in this upcoming battle that he was sure to come. He could feel the air crackle with the magic around them.

"Seto! Down there!" Mokuba suddenly shouted.

Kagome's eyes widened. Seto, that had been the priest's name in her flickers of the past. She wondered how this could be. He had to be a reincarnation that had to be it. They all three had to be at least, she knew that much. She looked at Kaiba then to Yugi, and there it was again that feeling of love that went beyond that of a family member. She wanted to be disgusted, but she couldn't.

As if on cue, Yugi lifted his eyes to hers, and she nearly gasped in surprise at the amount of emotion they held. She quickly looked away and took Inuyasha's hand for stability. She had to be going insane.

The helicopter landed in the same fashion as it was loaded, in silence. The crew all stood waiting on Mokuba to guide them, but Mokuba just looked at his device defeated.

"I'm sorry guys, but Joey's locator in his disk just disappeared," he finally told everyone.

Yami's face instantly deflated until Kagome tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yugi, don't give up, Inuyasha can still track them," she stated proudly with an encouraging smile to her cousin.

"Well, now that it seems my charity for the poor is all done, I have more important matters to attend," Kaiba said pushing his brother back towards the helicopter to board.

"Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed.

"I never said I was going to stick around," Kaiba didn't even bother to turn around to reply as he informed his pilot of where to go.

"Good, we didn't need that jerk anyways," Inuyasha said crossing his arms and turning to sniff the air.

The scent of old pizza and Tea's perfume were abundant in the air, which meant Joey and Tea were close by, "Come on, I've got their scents, they shouldn't be too far off," Inuyasha continued as he took off and the two humans were forced to keep up with him.

**Meanwhile**

"Master Marick!" one of the rare hunters from before shouted to Marick.

He could hear Marick growl through their mind link before he replyed, "What you fool!" Marick shouted causing the rare hunter to palm his forehead in pain as Marick continued, "Don't you realize I am very busy!"

"Of course, Master, please forgive me for the intrusion, but Yugi is headed towards you ahead of schedule," the rare hunter reported.

If the rare hunter thought he had a headache before, he was not ready for the mental blast that assaulted him next.

"WHAT! How could this have happened? Weren't you supposed to be keeping him busy? Useless, you're all useless!" Marick yelled the link between them nearly causing the rare hunter's mind to collapse under the pressure.

The rare hunter gasped falling to the ground in pain. The next instant it felt as if his soul was being sucked from his body. He screamed and begged his master for mercy, but that was not on the agenda of Marick as the rare hunter's soul disappeared into the shadow realm.

Marick punched a wall in anger. Yugi was not supposed to arrive this soon. How could they be locating him so quickly? What magic could be so powerful as to track people? It must be the girl, Kagome, reincarnation of the adviser, Aisha. If what he read about her had been correct, he was going to have his hands fuller than he originally intended.

**Back with Yugi**

"There!" Inuyasha exclaimed pointing towards a window.

"Go get them Inuyasha! You're quicker than us," Kagome instructed as Inuyasha nodded for the first time taking off at his demon pace.

Yami's eyes widened in amazement as he felt Yugi express the same emotions at the speed Inuyasha ran. This whole time he had forgotten Inuyasha was a half-demon, but now he realized the full extent of what Kagome had told him had been. Once again he was reminded of why he wouldn't want to tango with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha busted the window out with ease and instantly saw Tea being hurried out by some rare hunters. He growled and smiled wickedly. Finally, he would get to see some action. Hopping down into the building, he surprised the rare hunters.

"It would probably be in your best interests if you let Tea go and run back to your master," Inuyasha threatened flexing his clawed fingers.

"Inuyasha!" Tea exclaimed happily.

"How about you make us, punk," one replied.

Inuyasha's dark grin widened, "Gladly," he answered.

Inuyasha then ran towards the two expertly avoiding hitting Tea as he roared out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Blood splattered the walls as the rare hunters' eyes slowly lost all form of life. Tea's eyes were big and her body immovable as she stared at the blood now staining her shirt and shorts. Lifting her shaking hands she felt it in her hair, and felt it run down her cheek.

"Well," Inuyasha demanded, "You just going to sit there? Get up and run!"

Tea snapped out of her shock and without a word ran for the nearest exit. Inuyasha nodded his satisfaction in saving Tea, and then set his sights on the main course. Perhaps he had been wrong in thinking he couldn't settle this with brute strength.

He ran at demon speed through the different rooms until he found Joey.

"Finally," Inuyasha said in victory, "We've got to get you out of here!"

Joey chuckled, and it struck a chord within Inuyasha. Something was off, way off.

"I think I like it here," Joey replied as Inuyasha gave him an incredulous look.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed grabbing Joey's arm and began to pull him off by force, "Something is wrong with you, but we don't have time to figure it out."

Just as Inuyasha almost got him to the door everything started to go blank, and a terrible headache cracked through his skull. Inuyasha couldn't stop the scream from escaping his lungs. The last thing he heard was a maniacal laugh.

Kagome and Yugi had just finished hearing Tea's report on how she got free and the blood on her clothes. Kagome had to keep her temper in check at Inuyasha's violent ways. She had warned him not to kill in her era, that it had serious consequences. The priestess could only hope that no cameras had caught him in the act. She was in the middle of her angry rant in her thoughts, when her anger instantly evaporated.

A scream pierced her thoughts, but not just any scream. That had been Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted turning her frightened eyes to Yugi and Tea, "We have to help him!"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	14. Splitting up isn't always good

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/10/13

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Kagome, we will get him back just like we will Joey!" Yami determinedly stated.

Kagome nodded strongly. She would do all she could to get her mate back. She didn't work so hard to gain his affection from Kikyo just to lose him to a madman. She looked to Yugi and Tea and motioned at them.

"Come on, we have some saving to do!" she shouted as they followed her to the building.

"Right!" Yami and Tea chanted together.

**Meanwhile**

Marick laughed at his fortunate turn in events. Sure, he may have lost that girl, Tea, but instead he gained someone much more useful to him, Inuyasha, Kagome's love interest. He couldn't have imagined a more welcome change in plans.

"Well, Odeon, look how well this turned out after all," Marick gloated.

Odeon nodded, "I knew you would not fail, Master," Odeon replied.

They left the building in a hurry before Yugi and his friends could find them. Marick didn't need them intruding on the main part of his plan. The double duel he had planned for Kagome and Yugi against their beloved friends he was sure would bring their demise, and bring him closer to world domination. He looked behind him to see Joey and Inuyasha obediently following him and Odeon.

**With Yugi**

Kagome, Yugi, and Tea were combing through the building quickly. Yami and Yugi both couldn't believe the gory mess Inuyasha had left. Yami looked towards Kagome expecting to see the same amount of horror on her face, but all he saw was determination to find Inuyasha and Joey. He felt Yugi's sad reaction to Kagome's lack of one.

'She shouldn't be so used to seeing this that death doesn't even faze her anymore,' Yugi explained.

Yami understood where his host was coming from. Death wasn't something to look over even if it was someone you disliked or deserved to die.

'I wonder what she's been through and seen,' Yami wondered.

'I'm not so sure I want to know,' Yugi replied bitterly.

Suddenly, Yami heard a frustrated yell from the other side of the building. He felt Yugi's realization and stab of fear. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he raced through the building meeting up with Tea as she ran towards the yell also.

"Did you hear that?" Tea questioned.

"It sounded like Kagome!" Yami replied.

"That's what I was afraid of," Tea said. She didn't want to lose any more of her friends than she already had.

They came to a stop on the other end of the building. Kagome sat on her knees as if she had given up.

She couldn't find him. Kagome had searched relentlessly through the building for Inuyasha, but there was no sign of him. Marick had gotten him and Joey. Marick now had both her and Yugi in the palm of his hands and they had no way of tracking them. Tears welled in her eyes. She just couldn't fathom why everything supernatural always happened to her. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The priestess looked up into the genuine face of Yugi. She got off her knees, turned around, and hugged him hoping to find strength in her cousin to confide in.

Yami's eyes widened and for a moment couldn't figure out what to do with his hands. Slowly, he wrapped them around her, and couldn't understand the sense rightness that took over his body. He closed his eyes not wanting one sense to take precedence to the one he now felt.

Tea looked between the two completely lost. She knew the two were cousins but that hug didn't look like a cousin hug to her. It was lasting longer than she would have hugged a family member, and did Yugi just pull her closer? Perhaps she just didn't understand the bond they had.

Yugi couldn't believe what had just occurred. He wanted to discuss it with his partner, but Yami was currently shutting him out claiming they needed to focus on Joey and Inuyasha at the moment. Yugi wanted to scream at Yami. What was that hug that just occurred, and the insane emotion that had welled up in Yami? That clearly wasn't focusing on the task at hand, but Yugi let it go. Arguing would only hinder them right now.

Kagome pulled away slowly her heart beating hard and fast. She felt a blush creep on her face. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. It was like a locked part of her soul was slowly being taken apart, and revealing a part of herself she never knew existed. She even felt guilty for Inuyasha, which was crazy since it was only an innocent hug between cousins, right?

Yami gasped as he looked into Kagome's face after they pulled apart. There plain as day was the Millennium symbol on her forehead. He could hardly believe it.

She looked at him confused, "What is it?" she questioned nervously.

"The Millennium symbol, Kagome, it was on your forehead! It is clear now that you are somehow involved not only in current events, but my past as well," Yami concluded.

Kagome took a step back. Deep down she knew it was true. She knew it when she had that dream. She had been right when she thought it was too real, because it had been. It had happened in the past. Somehow though, she thought she could ignore it, pretend like it never happened and just support Yugi without being involved. She could just be his cousin visiting for a month instead of playing some part in this dark magic with conflicting emotions and Millennium symbols.

Tea gasped at the revelation as she looked between the two, the Millennium symbol disappearing from Kagome's head.

"No, it's impossible," Kagome finally replied in denial.

She was wholly ready to deny this as long as she could.

"I'm already the reincarnation of someone else!"

"Then it is possible she is the reincarnation of someone in my past as well, but we don't have time to discuss the possibilities. We need to save Joey and Inuyasha," Yami prioritized.

Kagome nodded completely content with putting this conversation off. But once more they were faced with the dilemma of not knowing where Marick had taken Inuyasha and Joey. It didn't take long though before a rare hunter approached them a wicked grin on his face.

"A rare hunter!" Tea exclaimed as he approached them.

The rare hunter chuckled, "If you want to find Joey, then you will head to the pier, if you want to find Inuyasha then you will have to go back to the docks," he informed them.

"We will have to split up," Yami announced to Tea and Kagome.

"Tea, go with Kagome, I will find Joey on my own," Yami ordered as he turned his back to the girls.

Tea and Kagome looked at each other with determined eyes and nodded to one another. They headed off to the docks. Tea looked at Kagome with new found interest. Just when things seemed to be getting confusing they go and get even more confusing.

"So, Kagome, what exactly is Inuyasha," she asked curiously breaking the silence.

The memory of him soulless as he killed those two men haunted her memory.

Kagome sighed, "He's not from this era," she began, "He's actually a half-demon from Feudal Japan, which I found a portal to in my backyard. Together we worked hard with our friends to defeat the demon Naraku 500 years ago."

Tea's eyes widened. Inuyasha was a demon. She wouldn't be able to believe it if she hadn't seen it for herself.

"So, the reason he wears a hat?" she asked raising a brow.

Kagome smiled thinking about his cute dog ears, "He doesn't have normal ears like we do. He has dog ears because he is a dog half demon," she explained.

Tea was about to reply when suddenly she was snapped back and held tightly against a warm wall. Looking up revealed the disturbing face of Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around and gasped looking into the dull eyes she knew wasn't Inuyasha. It broke her heart to see him like this just like when he would go full demon. His gentle smile was now a jagged, evil grin, and his loving eyes showed no hint of the sort. Her throat tightened, but she wouldn't allow the tears to form.

"Inuyasha!" Tea and Kagome exclaimed together.

"Hello, Kagome, I've been waiting," Inuyasha replied with a distorted voice.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Inuyasha please fight it!" she yelled desperately, "You're stronger than this!"

Inuyasha laughed, "Like he could fight my control," Inuyasha said.

"Marick! Leave Inuyasha alone! He has nothing to do with you," Kagome answered vehemently.

"Oh, now that's where you are wrong, my dear, he has everything to do with you and your downfall!" he shouted gleefully.

Kagome gritted her teeth and with her last option of victory yelled with all her might, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT."

"Kagome…," a strangled voice cried as the rampage of sits strung on, "Kagome…please!"

"Kagome!" Tea shouted stopping the terrible word from coming out of Kagome's mouth, "I think he's back."

She looked down at Inuyasha who then dropped his face back into the dirt, "You stupid, wench," he muttered.

Kagome let the insult go as she fell down next to him and hugged him close to her happy he was okay, "Oh Inuyasha I was so worried!" she yelled happily.

Inuyasha thought as mad as he was he couldn't help but allow a small, gentle smile on his face. He assured her he was okay though he had lost his memories up until that splitting headache. They had almost caught each other up to current events when Kagome sensed the dark magic again.

Her happy smile turned into a worried frown. Yugi started dueling, and he needed support especially if it was Joey he was dueling.

"Yugi's dueling," she announced, "Come on, let's go!"

**Meanwhile**

Yami continued his walk to the pier in complete chaos. His mind was a jumble of emotions and if it weren't for Yugi keeping him in check he wasn't sure where he would be emotionally. He continued to move towards the dock until he saw Joey.

"Joey!" he whispered and took off towards him.

"Why hello Pharaoh," Joey's distorted voice answered him.

"Marick!" Yami exclaimed letting out a gasp.

Joey chuckled, "Correct," he sneered.

"What is it you want!" Yami shouted.

"Simple, a duel, but if you want your friend back you're going to have to win. If you lose, you hand over the puzzle, the god card, and your mind goes to the shadow realm!" Marick shouted through Joey laughing.

"Fine, I accept," Yami answered as he got his duel disk ready.

'Yami wait!' Yugi internally shouted, 'We can't use the god card on Joey!'

'I'm sorry Yugi, but the god card is a risk we must take to save Joey,' Yami replied.

"Whenever you're ready, Pharaoh," Joey sneered.

"Fine!" Yami drew the first card to start the duel.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	15. Getting ready for the Finals

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/10/13

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"So, right now you think Yugi is dueling Joey!" Tea exclaimed as they ran quickly to the pier.

Kagome had just finished telling Tea what she thought was going on. She certainly hoped it wasn't Joey. Kagome didn't know what kind of effect that would have on her cousin. She could tell Yugi cared a great deal for Joey, just like she cared for Inuyasha. Flashing back to seeing Inuyasha as Marick's mind slave caused a tremor of emotion to run through her, and she could only imagine how Yugi would feel going against Joey.

"Yes," Kagome answered solemnly, "But I'm hoping he isn't!"

Just as Kagome replied a big gust of wind blew in, and Inuyasha's hat went flying with the gust. He quickly using his demon strength jumped into the air and grabbed it, but not before Tea got a good look at his ears.

"Whoa!" Tea exclaimed looking from Inuyasha to Kagome, "Are those real?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Of course they're real," while Kagome simply said with a smile, "Yes."

As the girls discussed the cuteness factor of Inuyasha's ears, he could only sit there and take it. Kagome had just finished joking with Tea when a feeling of dread settled over her. She moved her head to look ahead of her and gasped. There sat the dragon from before that Yugi had taken from the rare hunter earlier in the tournament.

"No…," she whispered under her breath.

"Kagome! Do you," Tea started but Kagome interrupted her.

"See it, yeah, I do, and I can feel its power," Kagome replied worriedly as it continued to get bigger the closer they got.

"Keh," Inuyasha began, "I could take that demon on, no sweat."

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Inuyasha, always so cocky."

Inuyasha's ears perked up hearing her comment, "I think I've earned the right to be cocky after all I did defeat Naraku," he answered her.

"You mean WE defeated Naraku together," Kagome replied.

"Who's Naraku?" Tea asked as the two looked at her interrupting their impending argument.

"A bastard," Inuyasha answered disgusted, "A sick twisted bastard."

Kagome decided Inuyasha's crude words fit Naraku perfectly as she nodded with his assessment of the demon. Tea could only raise an eyebrow at Inuyasha's comment wanting him to elaborate a little more, but they came up to the duel before she could get the details.

"There!" Tea exclaimed pointing.

In front of them were Joey and Yugi facing off. The god card currently resided on Yugi's side of the field and by the look on Joey's face he had not expected it's summon. Joey's eyes were frantically scanning the cards in his hand for some form of counter, but it was too late.

"Now! Slyfer, attack Joey's life point directly!" Yami shouted as the dragon let lose a bolt of energy with enough power Kagome could feel it all the way in her bones.

"No!" Tea shouted as she watched her friend be engulfed in Slyfer's blast, "Joey!"

"Joey!" Yugi echoed Tea as Yami allowed his host back in control of his body now that the duel had been won.

Tea and Joey as well as Inuyasha and Kagome all ran to Joey while he lay defeated on the ground. As Yugi picked Joey up and shook him, Joey slightly stirred. His eyes opened and instantly became confused.

"Wha-what happened?" he questioned looking up at all the relieved faces.

The relieved faces turned into grimaces as Joey pieced together what must have happened from his previous memories. Regardless, Yugi began filling him in on what had happened over the course of the last few hours.

**Meanwhile**

"Argh!" Marick shouted angrily slamming a fist down, "I was so sure Yugi wouldn't endanger his friend's life with the god card!"

Marick slammed his fist down again letting loose another snarl. Odeon could only sit and watch his master as he let loose his anger on the things around him.

"It seems the Pharaoh would rather defeat you than save his friend," Odeon said attempting to comfort his master, "This proves that the Pharaoh is afraid of you, Master Marick, and with good reason. You are the most powerful duelist there is."

Marick nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps you're right Odeon," Marick smirked and then chuckled evilly, "Besides with you representing me in the finals things can't go wrong! I will defeat Yami!"

**With Yugi**

"Aw man!" Joey exclaimed rubbing his head, "I can't believe I let myself fall for his mind-control thingy!"

"It wasn't your fault, Joey," Yugi told him, "You don't need to worry about it,"

"I just feel so rotten about it, Yug', I'm sorry," Joey apologized.

"It's fine Joey, everything's forgiven and forgotten," Yugi replied then reminded of something he hadn't forgotten.

He still needed to question Yami on his strange behavior around Kagome, but as he tried to poke around Yami in the puzzle he got a brick wall. It was like the pharaoh had secluded himself away from Yugi. Yugi sighed in his mind. Maybe Yami just needed some time to himself.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry to, Kagome. Once again I failed to protect you. So far, I've been an awful mate to you," Inuyasha said disappointed in himself.

Kagome gulped when he said awful mate as the powerful hug came to mind from earlier when she had sought comfort in Yugi. She shook her head slightly trying to prevent the blush starting to tint her cheeks. It was a simple hug. There was nothing in it. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Kagome," Inuyasha prompted worry in his features.

"Inuyasha, you've been amazing. Please, never doubt that you've been the best thing to ever happen to me," Kagome replied with vigor.

Inuyasha put on a fake smile for her, but on the inside he knew something was up with her. He didn't want to strain her after what she had been through. Kagome had never been really good at lying, or not showing her emotions plain as day on her face. He could read her like an open book.

"Hey, look you guys! It can't be," Joey started then after further speculation exclaimed, "Its Serenity!"

"And Tristan and is that Mia too?" Tea asked.

"It is!" Yugi confirmed as the group rushed forward to meet their friends.

"Hey guys!" Tristan shouted waving.

Serenity's lips twisted into an excited smiled when she heard Tristan shout, "Do you see Joey?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Tristan answered, "He's coming over here now just give him a minute."

As Serenity saw for the first time, and as the conversation going on between Joey and Mia as they caught each other up to current events Yami was lost in thought as he tried to pull lost memories out of the deep dark pit of his puzzle. It was slowly taking a toll on his spirit, and just when he was about to give up he found himself plunged into a memory.

He was just a boy and he had escaped the stuffy palace on a summer day to be just a regular kid. He saw a few kids he knew playing in the street and went to join them. Within them, he noted was a girl that resembled Kagome. She was dirty, but he still recognized her.

Suddenly, she held her head and started screaming, "No! No! No!" she chanted, "( )!"

Yami's eyes widened. She had called him by his name, his real name, yet his memories still wouldn't let him know it. This frustrated him to no end, but beggars couldn't be choosers and he continued to watch through his younger self's eyes.

Yami frowned worriedly as he ran to see if she was okay and he reached out to her. He didn't know what to do as the kids scattered around him. A guard patrolling the city ran over to them. He saw Yami and instantly brushed the screaming girl away and reached for him.

"No, help her! Help, Aisha!" Yami shouted reaching for his friend.

There it was again. That name Aisha, she had been the one screaming. Just as he was being carried away, Aisha stopped screaming. With wide eyes she looked at him, and it scared him. Something in her eyes was fearful. She was absolutely terrified, but then he noted it was replaced with grim determination.

"Stop!" she shouted to the guard and ran full speed to him, "He'll die!"

"Shut up little girl, or I'll have to assume you to be making threats against our future Pharaoh's life," the guard didn't even falter in his stride.

"STOP!" she screamed running in front of the guard.

Just as she stopped the guard a whooshing of air cut through the dry summer air piercing straight through Aisha's side. She gasped and in shock touched her hand to where the arrow had punctured her. Pulling her hand to her face, blood covered it.

Yami watched in absolute shock as his younger self struggled in the guard's now frozen arms. Aisha looked up to him and smiled. He could hardly believe the girl was actually smiling at him. She was going to die all because of his selfish actions to get out of the palace. He knew that arrow had been intended for him.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered as her body could no longer compete with gravity.

Suddenly the guard regained his composure, and began shouting to the palace a few yards away from him. As he tried to take Yami into the palace, he struggled. He wanted to be by his friend's side. He couldn't let her die because of him.

"Don't worry, your highness, we will take care of her, but only if we are not having to make sure you're going to be targeted next," the guard explained still carrying him into the palace.

Yami jerked backwards as he found himself back in his puzzle outside a doorway spilling light out of it. He gasped. He had unlocked one of his memories. Yami made a mental note to remember where the memory was, so he could revisit it. Maybe with a little luck, he could learn his name.

Yugi could feel when the pharaoh was active again inside the puzzle. He could feel the pharaoh's fatigue, shock, and awe. Something had happened while he was shut out from Yugi.

"I take it you and Yugi already qualify for the finals?" Mia questioned pulling Yugi from his thoughts at hearing his name.

"You better believe it!" Joey exclaimed hugging Yugi.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Mia said as the group headed towards where the finals would be held.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a strange sense that something had happened. Flickers of a past memory flipped like an old broken movie projector, a painful memory where she was shot by an arrow.

"Kagome are you alright? You seem a little tense," Inuyasha questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine, thanks Inuyasha," Kagome flashed what hoped to be a fine looking smile.

Inuyasha didn't buy it. He was wondering what was happening to his Kagome. Something was off. She wasn't telling him something, and she was lying. He felt as if the deeper they went into this tournament the more he lost her.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, leave a review! **


	16. Feelings

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/12/13

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

As they walked and happy chatter continued between everyone, Yugi was trying to talk to Yami. It was only after trying for a few moments that the pharaoh appeared floating next to Yugi. For a moment Yugi wasn't sure it was Yami.

'I'm sorry, Yugi, I know you have tried to reach me,' Yami apologized.

'It's okay. I just don't want to be left out of the loop. I want to help you fulfill your destiny, Yami,' Yugi explained.

Yami nodded and then looked completely serious, 'Even if it would involve Kagome?' he asked. Yami needed to make sure Yugi wouldn't hinder them if she was needed.

Yugi hesitated before finally hanging his head in defeat, 'Yes, and even if I said no, I know she would still help you. Kagome's always put everyone ahead of herself,' Yugi answered.

Yami's apparition nodded, 'I unlocked one of my memories,' he stated as Yugi's eyes widened.

'I was a boy in ancient Egypt playing outside with more children, one of which resembled Kagome a bit, but as we played the child resembling Kagome began to scream. I ran to help her, but was noticed by a guard and carried away. When she stopped screaming, she thought I was to die, which would have occurred if she hadn't taken the arrow for me,' Yami concluded.

'You think she saw a vision of the future?' Yugi asked understanding what his friend thought.

'And that of the past, yes, just like our present day Kagome is now. I am worried that if my puzzle decided to show me this memory if the significance is that,' Yami paused and gritted his teeth, 'Kagome might have to sacrifice herself to save us.'

Yugi's mind froze, but his body kept walking at Yami's hypothesis. He nearly jumped when someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Kagome smiling down at him as she hugged his shoulders.

"What has my little cousin so down?" Kagome asked, "Everyone's going to the finals aren't you happy?"

Yugi nodded and smiled, "Of course I am, it's just I'm worried about what Marick has in store," Yugi explained.

Kagome got a determined look on her face, "I wouldn't worry about him, Yugi, I believe in you, and the pharaoh," she told him including his counterpart.

Yugi frowned. He felt Yami stir at her mention of him. He wanted to ask Kagome if she felt the same feelings for Yami that he did for her, and she still hadn't told them of her vision she had back during the duel with Kaiba.

Kagome noticed his change, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you remember what happened during that double duel I had with Kaiba?" he questioned her back.

Her eyes widened as she remembered the blast from the past she'd gotten. She had known this discussion was coming, but she had hoped she could continue to put it off.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, I remember," she replied.

"Could you tell me about it?" Yugi prompted.

Kagome took a second to collect her thoughts, "It was like a movie," she started.

"I was in a throne room. No one there could see me, and there were two figures one was sitting on the throne the other had a small place beside it. One was you, and the other… the other was an Egyptian me," she stopped for a moment to search Yugi's face.

He didn't look phased at her revelation and nodded at her so she continued.

"We were talking about a priest, that rebels against you, you were really worried, and then…," she trailed off.

The last little detail she wanted to leave out, but the look Yugi gave her told her he wasn't going to let her flake out of it.

"They embraced," she finished.

Inuyasha had been listening as he walked beside Yugi's friends to Kagome's vision. Could this be what was causing her to act so strange, all these visions of the past of her? Was she another reincarnation of someone? He looked between the two seeing an unspoken conversation seeming to take place.

Yugi's eyes widened and then he looked at Kagome questioningly hoping she understood what he was asking of her. If she didn't then that would be all he needed to answer his question, if she did answer him, he hoped she didn't.

She didn't answer him at first turning away from him as if to think, and after a minute she looked back at him. He didn't need her nod, it was written completely on her face. Her eyes apologetic, a desperate plea, guilt etched in every line on her face.

"Yes," she whispered as if she carried a large load.

Yugi let out a sigh. So she did also have feelings for the pharaoh within his puzzle. When he thought things couldn't get even more complicated, it did. This web being weaved wasn't just Marick's, it was also Yami's and Kagome's.

Inuyasha wondered what had occurred. Yes? Yes what? He wanted to punch something. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted Kagome's trust back. He wanted her to tell him. Hell, he just wanted his Kagome back.

"Hey! There it is!" Joey exclaimed pointing towards a large building, "That's where the finals are being held!"

Everyone excitedly ran towards it. It wasn't until a large blimp came in focus that the group stopped. In front of it stood Kaiba, his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face.

"Welcome, I see duelists must be getting worse if little Joey made it into the finals," he greeted with a chuckle.

Joey growled, "Why I outta!" shaking his fist at Kaiba.

"Whoa, Joey, calm down man," Tristan shouted keeping his friend in check.

Kaiba shook his head and walked past Tristan and Joey to the back of the group where Kagome and Yugi were. He studied them both, and even turned his head to Inuyasha for a brief second. Then he grinned.

"Yugi, I knew you would make it, and I'm looking forward to crushing you and winning your Egyptian god card," he threatened.

Before Yugi could reply though Kagome did, "I beg your pardon! Yugi will crush you, just wait," she defended him.

Kaiba laughed, "Cute," he told her before frowning.

"I need you to come with me," he told her surprising everyone.

Kagome's eyes widened and that fear from her dream slid up her spine. She certainly didn't want to go anywhere with him, but what if this had to do with Yugi's destiny? What if this was what she was supposed to do?

"Wait a minute, why do you need her?" Inuyasha questioned stepping between her and Kaiba.

"That is a matter to be settled between me and her," Kaiba replied smoothly.

"Inuyasha, it's okay," Kagome told him interrupting his threat.

"But Kagome," Inuyasha said lost.

"It's okay," she repeated, "I'll be fine, this isn't your era, Inuyasha."

As she left with Kaiba Inuyasha muttered under his breath, "That's why I'm afraid for you."

"That was strange even for Kaiba," Tea stated.

"You're telling me," Tristan agreed.

Yami appeared before Yugi his face worried. Yami felt like this was bad and suspicious. Why had Kaiba suddenly taken a liking to Kagome? It appeared the tournament was trying to get rid of her and him, which reminded him of the conversation earlier she had with Yugi.

'The dream she had,' Yami began as Yugi looked at him, 'I wonder who that priest was.'

Yami was staring pointedly at Kaiba's back. Yugi got what was being implied.

'You think it could be Kaiba!' he exclaimed incredulously.

Yami didn't need to reply to give the answer, so Yugi continued, 'You think this is a trick to get rid of Kagome?' he asked his counterpart.

Yami sighed, 'It could be, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid something bad is going to happen,' he replied.

Yugi's eyebrows went down as he considered the pharaoh's suspicion, 'But this could also be you just being paranoid because he wanted Kagome, and not someone else,' Yugi accused.

Yami froze for a moment, 'I do not know what you are referring too,' Yami replied.

Yugi gave him an obvious look, 'I know how you feel about her Yami, not even you can hide that,' Yugi stated.

Yami looked away, 'It is something I cannot seem to help. There is something about her I can't comprehend,' he explained.

'I know,' Yugi replied knowingly as Yami gave him a confused stare.

'How?' Yami questioned.

'Because she feels the same way about you,' Yugi answered.

Yami took in a quick burst of air. Kagome cared for him as well? He had thought it was a one-sided feeling on his part, but to find out she was also struggling with this new-found desire was a breath of fresh air. Now though, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep himself from her though. He had thought just the knowledge of her being in a relationship would be enough to keep him at bay, but now a whole new playing field had just become active.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	17. Kagome's relation to the past revealed

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/15/13

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Kaiba led Kagome in silence. She followed behind him holding her hands in front of her. They came to a set of large white doors, which Kaiba opened. Inside was a man she hadn't met before. Kaiba entered the room motioning for her to follow him.

"Alright, that is all I am going to need from you. Return to your quarters, I have no more use for you," he told Kaiba as he nodded and left.

Kagome gasped, "Are you," she started to ask, but was interrupted.

"Marick, yes, and I already know who you are, Kagome," Marick stated.

She glared at him. He had a hood over most of his face, but she caught a glimpse of his tan skin and strange tattoos on one side of his face. He was frowning at her deeply. She always thought of him with a sick, twisted grin on his face, and was surprised that the energy around him was not dark.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned him.

"Everything," Marick replied, "You were his sole reason for survival."

"Huh?" she said confused.

Marick smiled slightly at her not to mock her, but he seemed to be remembering something fond. She frowned and had to fight the need to run out that door. She was contemplating it, when Marick began to speak again.

"I see he hasn't told you much," Marick noted.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "Told me what?" she asked.

Marick scoffed, "Shows the amount of trust he places in you," he continued.

"Yugi does trust me!" she exclaimed, "He just doesn't want to see me hurt."

"Does he now?" Marick humored her, "You already play a crucial role in this story, the moment you arrived in Battle City he gave up any hope of keeping you safe."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

He shook his head at her, "All in good time, Kagome," Marick replied turning to leave through another door.

Then as if Marick had known they were going to have company someone broke the lock on the large white doors, and in came Inuyasha his face worried. He looked straight at her, and took in her emotions. She must have looked shocked, because Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. She returned it.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little unnerved," she answered.

Kagome once more had a lot to think about. She wondered who she was the sole reason for surviving was, but she had a good guess. The pharaoh in Yugi's puzzle needed her just like she knew she needed him. As the thought crossed her mind, he felt the guilt pool in her stomach.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha probed.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm just worried about Yugi entering the finals against that madman," she answered then paused, "I met him."

Inuyasha let out a breath, "Did you hurt you?" he demanded.

"No, like I said he unnerved me, I think I need to talk to Yugi," she replied.

"Alright, I'll take you to his room," Inuyasha said not wanting to let her out of his sight.

He took her and knocked on Yugi's door. Two voices sounded from behind it and the scraping of chairs told him someone was coming to the door. Yugi opened it and saw Kagome. He frowned. Kagome wondered if she really looked that bad.

"Hey, Kagome," he greeted, but didn't invite her in. She noted it was the pharaoh who was in control.

"Hey, Yugi, can I come in?" she asked.

He hesitated, but another voice sounded from inside Yugi's room, "Maybe we can talk another time," a woman said.

The woman opened the door wide enough for her to exit, but froze on the spot when she saw Kagome, "It can't be," the woman whispered in shock.

"Ishizu?" Yami questioned confused.

"I did not foresee this coming! How can this be?" Ishizu continued flabbergasted, "Come in now!"

Inuyasha went to follow Kagome in, but the woman, Ishizu, stopped him, "I am sorry, but this is a private matter," she told him.

Inuyasha was about to demand entry when she interrupted him, "This is a matter of saving the world, Inuyasha! The less people I tell the safer she and the world will be. I'm on your side," Ishizu all but begged.

Inuyasha grunted, but turned his back to the door. Ishizu closed it staring at Kagome. She couldn't believe the reincarnated soul of Aisha stood before her. Ishizu never thought she would ever get to see the former queen of Egypt. The pharaoh's return had been predicted, not Aisha's. She was presumed to be in the Afterlife.

Kagome noted Ishizu's stare and squirmed under the intensity of it. It seemed as if the woman was in awe over her, which confused her since looking at herself she could see nothing special or odd.

"Who are you exactly, I've seen you in my dreams," Ishizu began, "I'm Ishizu."

Kagome's eyes widened, "I'm Kagome, and I haven't seen you yet," Kagome said as Yami gasped.

He had no idea she had seen more than just that one vision. Why hadn't she told him? He might have needed to know what she'd seen.

"That is because I normally watch from the eyes of the queen of Egypt," Ishizu began knowingly, "I haven't been allowed to view from her eyes since her soul has been activated."

Kagome stared at Ishizu, "I have her soul, don't I," Kagome said slowly understanding Ishizu's look.

Ishizu nodded, "Yes, you are almost an exact replica of Queen Aisha, ruler of Egypt after the pharaoh sacrificed himself and his soul retreated into the puzzle," she explained.

Kagome looked away from Ishizu, "What relationship did she have with the pharaoh?" she asked Ishizu.

Ishizu's eyes widened, "I do not know of any relationship, just what has been taught to me. She was the pharaoh's personal advisor 5000 years ago," Ishizu asked.

"But you said you see through her eyes!" Kagome exclaimed thinking back to what she had seen in her dreams and visions.

"My necklace only shows me what is necessary. Why do you ask such a question?" Ishizu asked curiously.

Kagome looked over to Yami, who cleared his throat. Ishizu caught the action and was able to piece together the answer to her question. This opened the door to a much more fearsome reality. With both the queen and pharaoh here, things could get messy. She could only wonder what her parents would have thought about this new information after learning everything about the nameless pharaoh's tomb.

"I see," Ishizu said, "Regardless, the queen held the Millennium necklace, and became the keeper of all the items. After the battle, she was the one who carried the pieces of the puzzle that the pharaoh's soul had been locked in back to the palace, and she was the one who appointed the Tomb Keepers lineage to keep the items safe."

"But you said you only had the necklace and the rod," Yami questioned.

"Over the centuries some Tomb keepers stole the items and fled Egypt, but it was all fate that guided the items after that," Ishizu answered, "It is said she was powerful enough to see the day you would return."

Yami was trying to remember, and put all his spirit into it. He could feel himself breaking the darkness of his locked mind, and suddenly he did it. He was thrown into a large throne room. Yami stood up and looked around when he saw himself.

He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. There he was, his real body, and beside him. His whole being froze on the spot when he saw her. She was beautiful, and he loved her. She was his strength, his courage, his everything.

"Aisha," he found the name coming from his lips.

She turned to look at him strangely as if she heard him, but didn't see him.

"My pharaoh," he heard her speak in the same voice as Kagome, "I do not wish to leave you."

Yami watched himself nod at Aisha, "Nor do I wish you to leave, but as my advisor your duties to create alliances and trades must come first. Our people count on you for that," he explained to her.

Aisha nodded as past Yami continued, "Please, be safe, I do not know if I can function if something were to happen to you, the Thief King is still out there," he told her getting up from his throne and walking to her.

He put her head in his hands and kissed her forehead, "I've already nearly lost you before," he told her, "And I want to take you as our queen, I love you."

Aisha's eyes widened considerably and a happy smile graced her lips, but soon his lips were the ones that graced hers instead. Yami could feel the tears dripping down his cheeks as he watched himself and Aisha. He had been so happy. He wanted to be in his past self's place. How could he have forgotten her?

"Yugi!" suddenly he was brought back to the present.

There looking into his face worriedly was Kagome. Her face was so close to his he could have easily repeated the vision he had just saw. He tilted his face towards hers, and she gasped when Ishizu cleared her throat.

"I have already revealed more than I intended. Kagome, here, take my necklace. It hasn't served me since Aisha's spirit has returned," Ishizu said.

Kagome grasped the necklace in her hand and froze as strange warmth came from the item and drifted throughout her body until it stopped in the center of her chest. The necklace glowed and the symbol appeared on her forehead.

She let out a small cry as she felt her soul began to slowly crack open, but seemed as if it couldn't finish like it was stuck in mid hatch. In order to release Aisha's spirit Kagome was missing another element. She looked to Ishizu who was beginning to walk out the door.

"Wait!" she called, but Ishizu didn't stop instead she simply responded.

"All will be revealed in time, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and returned her eyes to the necklace. She began to clasp it on her neck.

"Allow me," Yami said softly as he walked behind her. He gently clasped it as she turned around. He didn't wait, he didn't think, he just leaned in and placed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and her body exploded with 5000 years of yearning. Kagome could feel Aisha's spirit split from her own, and feel her body not become her own as the spirit took over.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!**


	18. The first duel of the Finals

**Finally the last chapter revised. Now to begin working on brand new chapters even though these past couple of rewritten chapters are practically brand new! Now just sit patiently as I write the next chapter. **

**Enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Revised 5/15/13

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Yami felt Kagome return the kiss desperately. He heard her gasp as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She moaned into him, and it nearly drove him crazy. It was like an ancient instinct driving him as their passion escalated. He could hardly feel Yugi's shock within him. Finally, she pulled away from him, but he realized looking into her face that she was not Kagome.

"A-Aisha?" he stuttered.

"Yes, my pharaoh, it has been 5000 years since I last laid eyes on you," she looked away as she responded.

"I'm sorry, Aisha, I do not remember much of my past," he confessed as she looked back at him.

"I know. I have known all this time you were to return now. I foresaw it, long ago," she explained.

Yami nodded, "What of Kagome?" he questioned.

"She is still within me. Do not worry, I am not long for this life," she said.

Yami's eyes widened, "I cannot lose you again!" he shouted, "Not after rediscovering you. Not after finding you."

She grabbed his hand and put it to her heart, "And I cannot lose you," she told him softly, "But if we are to save the world again, one of us will leave this world soon."

Yami gritted his teeth, but before he could reply she cut him off, "But we will be reunited," she said touching her necklace and closing her eyes, "Fate will make sure of that."

"Aisha," he whispered as she smiled at him.

"We do not belong in this modern era, my pharaoh," Aisha said, "There is going to be a time when we go home."

"Home," Yami repeated as if it didn't exist.

A knocking at the door interrupted them, "I must allow Kagome back her body, but I will be present when you need me most," Aisha stated.

"Wait!" Yami shouted as Inuyasha opened the door, and he watched as Kagome returned to normal.

Kagome instantly blushed as she realized what had occurred between her and her cousin. Technically though, it had been the pharaoh and Aisha. That's what she would keep telling herself. She hadn't just cheated on Inuyasha with her cousin.

'Do not fret, Kagome, everything is as it should,' a voice told her in her head.

She jumped and looked for it when an apparition of the woman from her dreams and visions appeared before her. The woman smiled at her fondly.

'My affection for the pharaoh has nothing to do with you, I am sorry to put you under such extremes,' she continued.

'You've been causing my attraction to Yugi!' Kagome accused.

Aisha smiled wider, "It was the only way to free myself. We play a very important role in helping the pharaoh win this," she explained.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

He had talked to her for the past couple of minutes and had gotten nothing in return. She snapped her eyes to him and then to Yugi, who had walked away deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, why did you say?" she asked him.

He repeated himself and she replied all the while not completely into the conversation. Her thoughts were with Aisha and the pharaoh. She didn't think she'd ever experienced such an explosive feel of want from a kiss before. Kagome gasped when she felt Aisha's intense longing inside her. She wondered briefly if this was what Yugi dealt with.

Yami watched Kagome leave with Inuyasha and tried to control his jealousy. He felt Yugi want to talk and he knew that Yugi would be beside him.

'How are you?' Yugi asked meaningfully.

Yami sighed, 'I do not know, Yugi, the deeper we get into this tournament the more lost I become,' he answered.

Yami felt Yugi's comfort, 'We'll get through this Yami, together!" Yugi exclaimed, 'And with Aisha supporting us, I think our odds of winning just went up!"

Yami smiled, 'Right!' he replied, he just didn't want to lose her.

The next morning Yugi got up refreshed. He felt around for Yami, but couldn't at the moment find him. Yugi decided he must have been in his puzzle concentrating. It wasn't until the spike of emotional pain that hit him he realized the pharaoh must have been inside of a memory.

Yami had worked hard on gaining another memory all night. He wanted to learn more about Aisha, about his past. Yami closed his eyes expecting another failure. He sighed his frustration building, but when he opened them, he saw himself dueling in the past. His memory would not allow himself to see who or what he was dueling. All he saw was Aisha standing beside him, her monster the Chaos Command Magician beside her.

"NO!" his past self shouted.

Aisha screamed as the blow seemingly obliterated her, but the monster took most of the blow. He watched the blood propel out of her mouth and an awful gargling sound come out of it. The emotion hit him out of nowhere as his past self shouted.

"Aisha!" he yelled, but she did not stir, "Aisha!"

"It is no use puny pharaoh she is gone," a voice informed his past self from the darkness, his memory didn't process.

"No," his past self whispered and then turned to his foe, "I will defeat you even if it costs me my soul!"

Yami watched as the Millennium symbol appeared on his past self's forehead and he began to glow. His watched as his past body was obliterated in sacrifice to his Millennium item. A bright glowing engulfed the area, and a horrible, pained screeching lit up the Egyptian sky. Yami knew it was done then, and he felt his soul being pulled back to the puzzle.

'Yami!' he heard Yugi shout to him, 'What happened?'

'Just another dream, Yugi, and a lot more questions,' Yami replied.

Yugi took the hint that Yami didn't want to talk about it. He and Yami sat talking strategy until the intercom announced for all duelists competing in the finals to report to the main room. Yugi became Yami, and they went to get Joey.

He went to knock on the door just as it opened.

"Oh, hey, Yug'! You ready for the finals to start?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Definitely," Yami replied in good spirits then looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh they already went to see who's dueling who. I just needed some time to get my head straight, ya know?" Joey sighed.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, let's get down there," he said.

Yami and Joey headed down the corridor the nervousness between the two able to power a jack hammer for hours.

Kagome had spent the entire night in her dreams with Aisha. They had been discussing as much as the past as Aisha would allow. The old spirit had a thing about 'all being revealed soon' and 'not being able to take the chance of telling her.' But Aisha did talk about her feelings for the pharaoh.

'I will need to be in control of your body, Kagome,' Aisha told her.

Kagome nodded to her counterpart as the spirit took over her body, and she sat in the background of her mind watching through Aisha's eyes. Kagome had informed Inuyasha about Aisha's presence, but she had left out the little detail of the kiss she had shared with Yami.

Inuyasha noticed the change right away in Kagome, her hair straighter, her eyes narrower, and her body shorter. He knew then that she wasn't his Kagome anymore. He had argued extensively with Kagome for an hour about what she was trying to do, but to no avail. Kagome had said something about fate, and other nonsense he was sure didn't exist.

Aisha knew right away when Atem stepped into the room. Her eyes went straight to his and softened at seeing him so stressed. She could never forget his signs of stress and nervousness. Aisha watched as Atem's body seemed to relax under her gaze, and he came for her.

The minute he got to her she knew he wanted her. He was worried about her in this tournament. She smiled at him hoping to ease some of his tension. He smiled back, but his shoulders were still bunched up. She took his hand and squeezed.

"Welcome to the Battle City Finals, I'm happy to see everyone made it," Kaiba began with a smirk, and added in his mind, 'And the god cards as well.'

Kaiba gestured to one of his men, who then read the rules of who was going to be paired with whom. Soon the balls began to spin in the sphere, as everyone watched their numbers fly around. The first ball entered, and then the second. The man walked forward and announced the pairing.

"Bakura and Yugi will be the first to compete in the finals!" the man shouted.

Kagome felt Aisha's instant blast of fear at the names of the pairing. She appeared next to her curious in a ghost like form.

'What's wrong?' Kagome asked worried, 'Is Yugi in danger?'

Aisha shook her head as if to clear it, 'More than you think, knowing the outcome is one thing, but seeing it come to pass is something completely different,' she replied cryptically.

Ishizu watched the queen. She had known when the queen's spirit took over Kagome's body, and still in awe over it. That awe had changed to alarm when she saw Aisha turn pale and stiffen. The pharaoh she noted also stared at the queen wanting answers.

Marick saw that the queen had made it to the tournament. He had a plan for her though. Just in case, he had whipped up a back-up plan in case she was able to revive herself. He chuckled to himself. There was no way he was going to allow her to ruin him after he had come this far.

'Did you see that?' Yugi asked his counterpart referring to Aisha.

Yami nodded anxiously, 'Yes, but why would she be upset over Bakura?' he replied.

Yugi frowned, 'I've had a bad feeling about him ever since he showed up completely healed,' he answered.

Yami's jaw bunched, and as he began to walk towards the dueling arena he felt her grab his hand to stop him.

"My pharaoh, be careful. Do not take unnecessary risks, no matter what," Aisha told him a deep and serious look on her face.

"I will do what it takes to win the duel. The world is counting on me," Yami replied as a relieved Aisha nodded.

Her relief bothered him though. Why would she be relieved when he didn't promise her what she asked? Unless she was going to be involved someway in the duel. Yami frowned and hoped he was wrong about his hypothesis.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Enjoy the chapter? Leave a review!**


	19. Risk

**Has it really been a few years since I updated this story? Wow! Well good news is I'm back to finish my work, and hopefully make up for my absence. **

**OLD READERS: There have been some MAJOR changes in the story. I would highly suggest rereading the story. I have revised all the chapters, and made the story much more dramatic and changed some important plot points. Thanks for sticking by me all these years. **

**NEW READERS: You bunch are the lucky ones. You won't have to wait years for me to finish this story, and have no idea all the bull my old readers have had to go through with multiple rewrites and changes. Thanks for giving my story a chance and making it all the way to this chapter.**

**Now, if you want to watch the original duel between Yugi and Bakura I think the episodes are numbers 81-83 or in that general area. I didn't really want to write the whole episode down, so I skimmed in the duel a little. If you want to watch the ****original episodes to get a better understanding of the chapter be my guest. **

**Now, enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Posted 5/18/13

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Yami felt the platform start to rise. He frowned as he was hoisted to the top of the blimp the cold air whipping through his clothes and sending chills through his body. He saw his friends were already there ready to cheer him on. Aisha stood there as well dressed more warmly than Kagome's school uniform in a yellow sweater, and a pair of blue jeans.

He took his eyes away from her to his opponent, Bakura. Yugi and he knew something was up with the boy, and had finally come to the conclusion that it had to be the spirit of the Millennium ring controlling him again. Looking back down at Aisha, he knew she also had figured this out.

"Alright, the duel will now start as the first duelist chosen, Bakura will begin the duel!" the referee stated.

Bakura chuckled darkly, "I'm sure you've figured out by now, Yugi, I am not who I seem to be," he said staring Yami in the eye.

Yami grunted, "You are the evil spirit of the Millennium ring!" he answered as the spirit started laughing.

"I knew you couldn't be that stupid," he replied, "And if I were you I would take a good look at your darling queen."

"Queen?" Tea, Tristan, and Joey echoed each other looking at Yami confused.

The trio noted how both Inuyasha and Kagome seemed unfazed. Tea's eyes widened as she stared hard at Kagome. She was different than before, shorter it seemed. Her hair seemed straighter, was missing its usual volume, and her eyes narrower.

"Kagome's the queen," she muttered as Tristan and Joey looked at her wide-eyed.

"You've got ta be kidding me!" Joey shouted as his sister gave him a curious look.

"Yugi's cousin!" Tristan exclaimed.

Inuyasha grunted, "Will you guys calm down? Your screaming is irritating," he said grumpy.

Truth was Inuyasha was not happy about any of this. His Kagome was being taken over by a 5000 year old spirit, which happened to be the lover of the other spirit in Yugi's puzzle. He growled to himself. Even if Kagome wasn't in control of her body, he still didn't like the idea of her loving someone else.

Aisha turned to them and smiled, "Yes, I am the queen Bakura is referring to," she told them.

Inuyasha hated her. He crossed his arms on his chest and gritted his teeth.

"Whoa, I mean I guess the signs were all there," Tea said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Yami shouted to Bakura his heart beat kicking up in fear.

Was Bakura planning on hurting Aisha? Yami felt Yugi stirring and felt the worry rising in him intensifying with his own. Bakura started laughing again.

"You shall soon see, Pharaoh!" Bakura exclaimed, "For now on with the duel!"

Yami braced himself as he defeated monster after monster that Bakura set out on the field. He was anxious while Bakura seemed unfazed through the beginning of the duel.

Marick frowned as he watched Bakura beginning to lose and had a brief mind chat with him. After threatening the evil spirit Marick felt a little more at ease until he felt prying eyes staring at him. He turned nervously towards the eerie feeling and saw that Aisha was staring at him.

Marick's jaw bunched. She knew exactly who he was, and as he studied her longer he also noted she now had his sister's Millennium necklace. He glared at her telling her silently that he knew she was aware of who he was. Perhaps he needed to have another chat with the evil spirit.

"You do have the card in your deck to remove the queen from play?" he needed confirmation to soothe his nervous heart.

"What do you take me for a fool?" the spirit replied annoyed as he waved Marick away, "I'm getting awful tired of you interrupting me."

Marick didn't reply as he left Bakura's mind. Still feeling Aisha's gaze he began to fidget. Why didn't she just say something? Was she biding her time? He hoped so because soon she wouldn't get the opportunity to spoil his little secret.

Aisha watched as Bakura played the magic card that engulfed the arena with eyes. She knew what was going to happen next. Her soul was about to be ripped from Kagome's body. She looked up at Atem and saw his struggle. She wanted to do something for him, but she learned from the past not to divert from what her necklace told her. Aisha shivered and pushed the past away.

"And now prepare to lose your precious queen, Pharaoh!" Bakura laughed as he played the magic card, Destiny Board.

Yami watched as the board appeared on the field then as a scream tore from Kagome's lips he gasped and looked at her. She had fallen to her knees crushing her hands to her head, and then he saw what was happening. He watched in horror as Aisha's spirit was forced out of Kagome and strapped down onto the board.

Yami's eyes widened as he took in the ghost like form of the woman he had seen in his memories. She grunted as chains from the board bound each of her limbs. Yami wanted to hit something in anger. He had promised her he would win the duel no matter what. Could he risk her to win the duel? Her cryptic words haunted him.

_I am not long for this world._

"Bakura! What have you done!" he shouted his voice taking a desperate tone.

Bakura smiled a twisted grin, "You see Pharaoh my Destiny Board needs a soul to sacrifice for the shadow realm to stay on the field. Each turn a small part of her goes to the shadow realm and a letter is added to the board when it has finished spelling out what the shadow realm desires she will banished for eternity!" he explained.

"No," Yami whispered gripping his cards tighter and falling to one knee.

Now if he lost this duel he lost not only the world, but his beloved as well.

'Don't think like that Yami!' Yugi shouted drawing Yami's attention.

'Yugi…," Yami trailed off.

'When, not if, we win, we'll save Aisha. All we have to do is have faith in the heart of the cards,' Yugi comforted his counterpart.

Yami nodded and gritted his teeth, 'Right!' he replied.

Yami just had to believe in Yugi and his destiny, and he would win this duel.

Tea, Joey, and Tristan gasped as they saw the woman chained to the board. She was dark-skinned with straight black hair. The woman wore a two piece white silk outfit exposing her midriff. Gold cuffs encircled her wrists and neck. The Millennium necklace hung from her neck, and a beautiful jeweled crown adorned her head.

"Wow," Tea whispered as Joey growled.

"How dare Bakura use her against him? Now that's just low!" Joey exclaimed shaking his fist.

"You're telling me!" Tristan agreed when footsteps sounded behind them.

"Cheer Yugi on, he will need all the support he can get," a feminine voice said strongly.

Mia had walked on the deck with another woman.

"Ishizu?" Tea said questioningly, "You're the eighth duelist?"

Marick's head whipped around at the sound of his sister's name. He knew she would say nothing of his current alias. She believed too much in fate to solve the world's problems. He smirked. His sister was a fool. In order to succeed, you needed to create your own destiny.

Ishizu nodded, "Yes, I have come to help the Pharaoh. This will be a tough duel for him," Ishizu stated as she looked up at Aisha's soul.

Her eyes widened as she saw Aisha's true spirit. It was so pure that it was no wonder she was reincarnated into the priestess that held the Jewel of Four Souls. She could feel the priceless orb around Kagome's neck along with the Millennium necklace.

Kagome felt as if her own spirit had been sucked from her body. Inuyasha was beside her as she panted weakly. He helped her to her feet as she looked up seeing Aisha hanging from the board. Kagome's eyes widened.

"No! Let her go!" she shouted to Bakura as he turned to look at her.

"I will do no such thing," he replied enjoying all the attention he was getting.

"Bakura!" Yami suddenly shouted vehemently focusing the attention on him, "You have made a grave mistake involving Aisha in this!"

"Oh but Pharaoh she won't be involved much longer," Bakura threatened.

Yami didn't reply just stared into the pained face of Aisha. He had to win. She was his world, and he wasn't losing her again. Yami proceeded to play his turn with new found motivation, but as he attacked he discovered the magic card Dark Sanctuary's special ability to control one of his monsters turning it on him. He was forced to end his turn.

Yami gasped as he watched a ghost enter Aisha's spectral body. His jaw bunched in anger as her scream lit up the sky. When the ghost was finished with her, she lost some of her solidarity proving to him the danger she really was in. Her eyes met his and they were strong just as he remembered them being.

His eyes widened as he suddenly saw a brief flashback of him dueling what appeared to be a 5000 year old Bakura. He saw the same image of her strapped down to an altar for sacrifice. She was bleeding out on it, but when she saw him she gave him the same look. Like she had known she was going to die.

He had shouted to her, "Don't you dare give up! I love you!" her eyes had widened and she had nodded to him using what little strength she had to stay alive.

'Yami!' Yugi snapped him out of his vision.

Bakura had just finished his turn, and the referee had just prompted him to take his turn. Yami drew a card as Yugi's ghost like form's eyes widened. Yami knew exactly what Yugi was thinking and pulled the monster out of the graveyard with Monster Reborn that had caused Dark Sanctuary and removed at least the ghost possessing magic card.

Bakura frowned for a moment before regaining his wicked smile, "You make have taken away my ghost, but the Destiny Board is still in place, and you know what that means," Bakura said after taking a hit to his life points.

Yami growled. He still hadn't saved Aisha. He looked up at her, "Don't you dare give up!" he shouted at her repeating his memory.

Her eyes widened as if she also remembered and gave him the same nod he remembered from 5000 years ago. Bakura laughed.

"Words will not save her!" he told Yami as he drew his next card, "And what do you know."

Bakura played a card that allowed him to send all specially summoned monsters to the graveyard allowing his eyes to engulf the field once again. Yami's heart sank when he heard Aisha's horrific scream as another part of her soul was torn from her.

Yugi felt Yami's discouragement, 'Come on, Yami let's finish this! There is only one card now that can save Aisha and the world!' he said enthusiastically to Yami.

Yami nodded a determined look on his face as he closed his eyes. He felt Yugi's spirit hand on his own as the two drew together in hopes of drawing the one card that would destroy Bakura.

Kaiba felt his heart leap in anticipation, 'Come on, Yugi. Let's see your god card!' he thought.

Opening his eyes he looked down at the card and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, "Now you will witness the wrath of my Egyptian god card as I sacrifice my three monsters to summon!" he paused dramatically.

"Slyfer the Sky Dragon!"

The monstrous duel monster roared to life as it circled the entire blimp causing awe to break out across the roof of the aircraft. Bakura visibly shook under the wrath of the god card, but then grinned and laughed causing confusion to break out all over the blimp.

"Would you risk you queen's soul just to win the duel!" Bakura bluffed.

Suddenly, he was returned to his vision as he defeated the past Bakura. He had walked over and picked up Aisha her blood staining his white robes. He didn't care. He just needed to rush her to get her wounds healed up.

She had smiled at him and said, "I love you too. How dare you think I would leave you so soon," she had told him.

He had smiled at her and kissed her desperately never wanting to relive the experience of nearly losing her again.

Yami came back to the present realizing then that events of the past were starting to sync up with current events. Ishizu had been right the past was repeating itself, and it was that vision that caused him to make his decision.

Yami studied Aisha's face. He looked into her eyes, and knew then she would have it no other way. She had sacrificed herself for him so many times, because she knew the importance of his life to save the world once more. Now he knew why she seemed so relieved by his promise.

"Slyfer attack Bakura!" Yami shouted giving Bakura his answer.

Bakura yelled as Aisha's scream joined him. When the blast was done, he looked desperately for Aisha and saw her spirit nowhere. As the arena lowered, Tea, Joey, and Tristan all piled on to help Bakura. Yami began to become more and more panicked when suddenly he felt a body meld into his. Turning his head, he saw Aisha back in Kagome's body.

Relief made him sag as he held her for dear life. He had thought he already lost her just in the beginning of the tournament. He thought he had made the wrong decision. He wasn't ready for her to leave him again. He didn't want her to go period. Yami pulled away from her and touched his lips to hers.

Inuyasha could feel the jealousy rising in him as anger pooled in his body. He could feel his inner demon wanting to come out and claim his mate.

"Inuyasha, you must calm down. Please realize that isn't Kagome now," Ishizu said quietly beside him.

He pushed the demon down inside him, "Doesn't make this any easier," he replied bitterly.

Ishizu sighed, "It will not last forever, Inuyasha," she comforted turning to walk away.

It really creeped Inuyasha out how she seemed so familiar with him.

* * *

**TBC...**

**As for when the next chapter update will be, it seems my pattern is to update at least once every two weeks judging by the dates I have on my revised chapters. **

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me a review!**


	20. Shadi and the Second Duel

**So yeah, it's been a little past two weeks. Sorry for the late update. Also, I just realized I've been spelling Marik wrong the entire story! I've been spelling it Marick, but for my ocd's sake I'm going to continue spelling it Marick in my story. I don't think the extra c is going to affect the story to much. :P **

**Anyways, enjoy the continuing saga of Going to Visit my Cousin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Posted 6/9/13

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Kagome sat alone at a table in a sitting room. She had insisted she needed the time to herself at Aisha's request. As she sat, she felt Aisha stirring in her. Something or someone was supposed to be meeting them, that was all Kagome could get out of the ancient queen. Suddenly, she felt Aisha tug for control over her body, which she relinquished.

'Thank you, Kagome,' Aisha said.

'Anything to help Yugi out,' Kagome replied as Aisha nodded to Kagome's apparition.

Out of nowhere, there was a man sitting across from them. Kagome gasped as the queen smiled brightly at the man and got up to embrace him.

"Oh Shadi!" Aisha exclaimed, "I cannot thank you enough for what you've done."

Shadi nodded a small, fond smile on his face, "My queen I was wondering when you would return. I came as soon as I felt your spirit," he replied with a small bow of his head.

"He's doing great, you know," Aisha told Shadi after a pause.

"Yes, our pharaoh is still just as fierce as he was 5,000 years ago," Shadi agreed, "His memories though…"

Aisha smiled, "His memories will come in time. I have foreseen much, my old friend, but not enough. There are two futures. Right now, if the correct steps are taken we will hopefully stay on the future we want," Aisha said.

Shadi frowned worriedly, "And of the other future?" he questioned.

Aisha looked away, "Let us hope we stay on the path at hand," she answered.

"I see," Shadi understood she didn't want to discuss it.

"Would you like to see him?" Aisha questioned, "He has learned so much."

Shadi could hear the adoration and love in her voice, "You have missed him," he stated knowingly as they got up to see Yugi.

Aisha sighed, "More than anyone would ever know. Moving on with my life without him, waiting in that wretched necklace for 5,000 years for him, it is hard to stay away," she replied.

Shadi saw the pain in her eyes, and could hear it in her voice, "Why do you stay away then?" he asked.

Aisha's eyes turned hard, "Because he will not fulfill his destiny when I perish. As much as I desire him, it is not worth the destruction of the world. I must distance myself from him," she said with determination.

"He sacrificed himself for me when he thought I was dead. Now it is my turn to do the sacrificing, and I will not allow him to take my place," Aisha continued.

Shadi nodded, "You've unlocked some of his memories haven't you," he accused with a sideways glance.

"Only those I deemed he needed," she defended herself.

"Do not tamper with fate, my queen, we both remember the consequences of the past," Shadi reminded her.

Aisha let out a hard sigh, "Of course I remember," she whispered harshly.

"I am sorry, my queen, I did not mean to offend," Shadi replied with a quick bow of his head.

"No, Shadi, I should not have taken offense," the queen apologized before stopping at a door.

"This is his room," she announced before heading off towards another room.

"You are not coming with me?" Shadi questioned.

The queen smiled bitterly, "No, as I have said before I must keep my distance," she answered as Shadi nodded.

Shadi couldn't say he agreed with the queen's decision to keep away from the Pharaoh, but he didn't question his superiors. He believed her connection to the pharaoh strengthened him, giving him more power, but the stubbornness in Aisha may just undo all they had worked for. The past truly could be repeating.

"My pharaoh," Shadi said bowing to the boy, Yugi, as Yugi gasped out Shadi's name.

Aisha could feel Shadi's disapproval of her decision, and it angered her. Did he think staying away from the one she loved more than anything else in the world was easy? It had to be done. She closed her eyes as she came to the door she was looking for. She walked in without knocking.

"Ishizu," she called into the dark room.

"Yes, my queen," Ishizu answered her.

Ishizu's likeness to Isis still astounded her. Completely, down to the very bone Ishizu was Isis reincarnated. Her best friend had gone to the Afterlife during that fateful battle so long ago though. Aisha felt the pain just as fresh as she had when she was woken up in the palace and found out all that had occurred while she had lain unconscious.

"Queen Aisha?" Ishizu brought her out of her memory.

She cleared her throat, "Are you aware of the events to come?" Aisha asked.

Ishizu averted her eyes, "As much as it pains me, yes," the tombkeeper replied.

Aisha nodded, "It will be a rough 24 hours," Aisha said.

"It is not your brother up there causing all this havoc," Ishizu muttered bitterly, "But please understand he is not himself. There is an evil within him."

Aisha sighed, "It is your brother, but it is my husband, and even he does not have all the memories I wish he still retained. I understand your bitterness. To have him so close in your grasp, but to have him still so far away," she answered Ishizu.

Ishizu's eyes widened, "Forgive me, my queen, I forget you have just as much at stake here," Ishizu bowed her head.

Aisha shook her head, "Think nothing of it. It is nothing to do on your part. I just haven't been myself here lately," the queen replied.

Suddenly Shadi appeared before them both and took one look at Aisha, "I should have known you would have been here," he said with an unsaid meaning beneath the statement.

She smiled at Shadi's teasing. He knew she would seek solace with Ishizu since she had always done so with Isis so long ago.

"Shadi," Ishizu acknowledged, "I should have known with so much at stake you would be here."

"Of course with the queen and pharaoh here, the seven items, and all three God cards," Shadi answered as if to remind them of the seriousness at hand.

"Right, I am doing all I can," Ishizu replied.

"I know you have done well Ishizu, fulfilled your duty as a tombkeeper. You have kept the queen's spirit safe all your life and now it is up for the queen to finish this. Know that no matter the outcome you could have done nothing differently," Shadi replied as Ishizu's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Shadi," she said then turned to Aisha, "Please save my brother, save the world,"

Aisha smiled at Ishizu, "I will. For all that you have done for me. I will not rest until I fulfill my destiny," she promised.

Inuyasha sat Indian style in Joey's room quietly as the blonde prepared for his duel with Marick. The half-demon tried to ignore the angry mutterings from the boy, but to no avail. Inuyasha couldn't blame the guy. They had both been mind controlled by Marick, and Inuyasha had his own plan of revenge. He would defeat Marick, get Kagome back, and exact his revenge. Inuyasha didn't have much faith in Joey to defeat Marick.

"Inuyasha?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

He hadn't even noticed the door opening. Kagome walked in as he took a breath of relief. All he wanted to do was return to the bone-eater's well and live out their lives happily ever after. He had done his duty to the world already, he shouldn't be in the middle of saving it again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha answered embracing her, "I don't like any of this."

"I know," Kagome looked away from him, "But there is so much to this you don't understand. I have to do this, and then we can go back to the Feudal era with Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo."

He loved the sound of that, but she just didn't know it was going to come sooner than she intended. He sighed deeply, "I just wish we could go back now. Screw all this, we've already done our part, Kagome, we defeated Naraku. This isn't our fight," he replied.

Kagome looked at him hard, "I'm not abandoning, Yugi, Inuyasha, and I'm not abandoning Aisha," she told him fiercely.

Inuyasha's jaw tightened, "I know," he said bitterly.

Kagome nodded, "I love you. This will be over soon enough," she told him as Yugi and the gang entered Joey's room.

Inuyasha nodded, but it would be over sooner than she thought when he defeated Marick.

When Yami's eyes met Kagome's he saw the change in them instantly, and his queen had taken hold of the body that belonged to Kagome. He could feel the distance she was putting between them, and it hurt when she looked away from him quickly. He gritted his teeth and looked to Joey. He was the one who needed the support now.

"Are you ready Joey?" he questioned as the blonde looked up and grinned.

"Of course I am! I'm more than ready to take down that scumbag! Let's see him try to use his rod on me this time!" Joey nearly shouted.

"Right!" his sister shouted right along with him.

Mia sighed at Serenity's hero-worship of Joey, but couldn't blame her. Joey was admirable, even though a little dense, for his courage and strength and charm and he had a huge, loving heart, and what was she thinking? Mia shook her head.

"On what? I didn't realize you had something for him to use it on?" Tristan joked as Joey shook his fist at Tristan.

"Wise guy, huh?" Joey questioned jokingly as the two shared a laugh but Joey's was more nervous.

Yami smiled at his friends when Aisha and an unhappy Inuyasha walked forward. Aisha put a comforting hand on Joey's shoulder startling the poor boy.

"You will do what is needed. It may not come easy, but with your will you can do great things," she told him as the room quickly silenced to hear her speak.

"Uh, well thanks," Joey said putting a hand behind his head, "You're the queen right?"

Aisha smiled, "I was a queen once yes," she answered as her eyes met with Yami's.

No one else saw it but him, he was sure. The sadness that showed in her eyes showed him just how much she had missed him during her reign as queen of Egypt alone. He felt the guilt in his soul for leaving her. He didn't know she had survived the encounter with whatever it had been in his past.

Joey nodded, "Well, it's nice to have someone else on our side," he said as Aisha's eyes returned to Joey.

"Of course," she replied.

The group began towards the dueling arena everyone making light conversation and giving Joey encouragement. Soon they had all made it up to the cold, windy dueling arena. Joey got on the platform just in time for Marick to enter the arena. Joey glared and everyone else tensed in worry for their friend.

Threats were made, and angry comments ensured between the two as the duel began with Marick playing a very different strategy baiting Joey into attacking him. Soon it looked like Joey would meet his end as Marick began to play his God card; The Winged Dragon of Ra. Something was off though as an unpredictable lightning storm began its rage on the arena.

Yami had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly his Millennium item seemed enraged, so he looked over to his queen to see an unsurprising yet alerted expression on her face showing him that she had felt it as well from her necklace. He moved closer to her in case she needed protection.

Joey listened to his friends all shouting their worries to him in fear of him getting struck by lightning as Marick shouted out being struck. Joey couldn't just let the poor guy lay there and attempted to help him, but soon met the same fate as his opponent.

Ishizu felt her heart leap, and she could feel the helplessness of not being able to help her brother.

Aisha stiffened as her eyes instantly went to the real Marick behind her. She could hardly believe one of her tombkeepers were the cause of all this destruction, though she had always known. Her necklace had shown her the very same events 5,000 years ago. Finally, she felt the good side of Marick became secondary to the evil that now controlled his body.

He laughed noting her gaze.

"Ah, Aisha the queen of Egypt, appointee of the tombkeepers, how does it feel to know you are responsible for all this destruction?" he asked her as everyone looked at him confused.

"Namu?" Tea called out.

"No," Marick replied with a deeper laugh.

"Tea, that isn't Namu, I fear he never even existed," Yami said glaring at Marick.

"Very perceptive, Pharaoh," Marick replied amused.

"Now my queen," Marick mocked with a smile, "Answer the question."

Aisha frowned at Marick, "It was never my intention for this to happen," she replied strongly.

Marick scoffed, "You doom a poor, innocent boy to never see the outside world, to be stuck forever in a stuffy tomb to protect the pharaoh's secrets, and you didn't intend for this to happen?" he shouted at her.

Aisha felt the guilt stab her chest. She had only done what she had to. The people she had appointed were volunteers. She never meant to take away anyone's will. She knew then who Marick blamed for his isolation and imprisonment. She couldn't manage a reply.

"Do not worry. I'm glad you did this, now I am free to do what that other fool could never do," Marick continued ignoring her guilt-ridden eyes.

Everyone soon realized who the real Marick was in shock. He then turned to Yugi.

"And you Pharaoh, I will have everything, your puzzle, your throne, and your queen while I send your mind to rot in the shadow realm!" he shouted.

Yugi could feel the anger, fear, and determination well up in Yami at Marick's words.

"You will do no such thing! I will defeat you, Marick," he yelled vigorously.

Marick laughed, "And what was it that caused such emotion, was it the mention of losing your puzzle? Or maybe your throne? No?" Marick began thoroughly entertained.

He snapped his fingers, "Perhaps it was the queen?" he said as though he'd had a revelation.

Yami growled, "You leave her out of this!" he roared.

Marick chuckled, "It seems I can get my revenge all at the same time," he answered cryptically.

He left with a sadistic smile on his face as the group turned their attention then back to their fallen friend. Yami knew for now Joey needed help, and that Marick would have to be dealt with at a later time. He looked up as Joey's eyes fluttered open.

"Joey!" he shouted alerting everyone to Joey.

They began to shout encouragement to their friends as he stood and won the duel. He grinned down at his friends, but he noted their grim expressions. He had just defeated Marick, why did everyone look so sad?

* * *

**TBC...**

**Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon. Preferably sometime in the next two weeks or at least that is what I'm striving for. Feel free to leave me a review! **


	21. Inuyasha's Duel

**I know I'm a month late on the update. Sorry about the wait folks, but hey at least it's not a year right? Hopefully, this chapter will be a worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Please enjoy the next installment of Going to visit my Cousin!**

Updated 7/14/13

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Yami sat in his room with a lot on his mind. Things had just gone from bad to worse, and now more questions had risen to his mind. Aisha had appointed people to guard his tomb for his return. She had known all along that he was going to return. He had known this, but to hear Marick say it with such malice made him believe that there was something more to it than that.

His heart exploded at the thought of her and at the same time depressed him. She had avoided him. After Marick had left them, and Joey had won the duel she had rushed off the platform, Inuyasha on her tail. He had tried to stop her, but she hadn't even looked at him telling him she needed time to think.

He didn't want to give her time. Yami had just gotten her back along with some of his memories of her. He needed her, and he was going to go get her. He left the room and went in search of her.

She sat in Joey's room as the group celebrated his win. Kagome was watching Inuyasha, who had seemed very distracted as of late. He was away from her studying through the deck Grandpa had given him. She wondered what was going through his head when the door to the room opened up.

Kagome instantly felt the other presence within her panic slightly. When she saw who it was, Kagome knew why. The pharaoh searched for a moment before finding her. Determination flared in his eyes when they met hers.

'Run,' Aisha told her, 'I know this look.'

'What?' Kagome replied confused as he made his way over to her.

'He wants to talk. Run,' Aisha explained and repeated.

'What's wrong with talking?' Kagome asked getting out of her chair as Yami stood in front of her.

She could feel Aisha's frustration as she tugged for control over the body.

Yami saw Kagome change into his queen. He looked into her face wanting to reach his hand to touch it. He resisted knowing he needed to talk to her. Something was wrong with her, and he also needed answers to the past.

"Can I have a word with you," he saw Inuyasha look up, "Alone."

Aisha cut her eyes away from him and nodded. She followed him out of the room as he led her to his. When the door closed, he turned to face her pain written in his face.

"I want answers to the past," he told her.

She stood as tall as she could, "I can't do that," she replied flatly.

"Not my past. Yours," he told her surprising her.

"What?" she said dumbfounded.

"I want to know what happened after I became sealed into the puzzle," he answered.

She looked away from him, "I ruled over Egypt continuing everything you ever put into place. I ruled for twenty years before I finally got enough strength to see into the future, this future. My assistant, Hepolis, was to rule in my stead. I sealed my soul into the necklace waiting for the moment I could be released. The moment I finally got to see you again," she began strong and ended in a hurt whisper.

The words she spoke were laced with anger and hurt, and did he detect longing? He looked into her eyes and saw everything her voice portrayed.

"I am sorry I was not there, my queen," he apologized, affectionately taking her hand.

"You were very brave and I am very proud of you for what you've done," he continued.

She nodded, "I missed you more with each day that passed," she said softly as his grip on her hand tightened.

His breath hitched at her revelation, surprised at how her words affected him, "If I could have taken away and bore your pain I would have," he told her pulling her closer to him.

He became delighted when she didn't fight him. She looked up at him in their embrace, and he took his chance to kiss her. She participated moving her lips to the rhythm of his lips. Her body trembled with need, and he wanted to satisfy her, but a sudden burst of emotion stopped him after he pulled her flush against him. Yugi.

"Atem," Aisha breathed lustily as his eyes widened along with hers.

"What did you say?" he asked suddenly. Had she said his name? His real name?

Aisha could literally feel Shadi wanting to kick her teeth in at revealing something she shouldn't have. He needed to work to discover his past on his own.

'He certainly worked for it,' she heard Kagome in her head disgusted.

Aisha ignored her host's suggestion. She had been caught up in the moment. Caught up in the past. For a moment, she pretended they were both back in ancient Egypt preparing to make love to one another. She hadn't meant to call his name.

"I…I my pharaoh," she stuttered panicked, "I had no right. I'm sorry."

This was the exact reason she should be avoiding him. She would ruin everything they had ever worked for.

Yami pulled away from her a quick memory of them naked, him on top of her in the bedroom as Aisha called out his name. He could feel his already excited body demand him to take her back to his bed and fulfill the memory.

"No, Aisha, my queen, my love," he grabbed both of her hands, "I loved hearing my name on your tongue."

She wanted to say it again. She wanted him to take her to bed, but suddenly the door opened and Joey stood about to say something. He stopped and looked at the two's intense body language and rosy cheeks. He looked uncomfortable then.

"I, uh, the next duelists are being selected," Joey said and left quicker than he came in.

Aisha stepped away from him, "We have work to do," she told him and left him in the room alone.

She walked quickly trying to calm herself. Sexual tension still thick in her body, she made it in time to see the first duelist being chosen. Atem was close behind her stopping beside her as the duelist was announced.

"Duelist Mia has been chosen for this next duel, and," the man waited for the next number to appear, "Duelist Marick!"

"Would the duelists please report to the platform!"

Almost everyone visibly stiffened at the announcement, and as everyone went to give Mia their encouragement Inuyasha hung back and waited. As everyone headed up to the duelist area, Mia stayed behind and gave a large huff right before everything went dark for her.

Inuyasha took Mia and put her into the infirmary beside Odeon. He then grabbed her duel disk and slid his deck into it. His body itched with a nervousness he had never known before. He had always relied on his brute strength to save everyone, and now he was relying on strategy and brain power. Inuyasha just hoped he was smart enough to defeat Marick and win back Kagome.

Kagome watched through her body's eyes as Inuyasha came through the door to the roof. Her entire being froze in horror when she saw what he was wearing.

"What are you doing?" the referee asked forcefully.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm dueling in Mia's place," Inuyasha replied cockily.

"I'm sorry, but-," the referee didn't get to continue.

"Let him duel," Kaiba said.

"But sir-," once again the referee was interrupted.

"Last I checked this is my tournament. Let him duel," Kaiba repeated with a glare.

Kaiba really wanted to see Marick's Egyptian God card.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted regaining her body and rushing to him, "You can't!"

Inuyasha gave her a tender look, "I will," he said forcefully.

"But you've only dueled once, Inuyasha, listen to me. You're excellent with a sword and you protected me in the Feudal era, but let me protect you now! Let me duel instead," Kagome insisted.

This time Yami's head turned worriedly. He did not want Aisha to duel Marick.

"Kagome, if I do this and defeat him we can go back home. I'm not willing to risk losing you though," Inuyasha stepped by her.

"What about Mia!" Joey asked suddenly.

"She'll be fine, go check on her if you need to," Inuyasha replied with a wave of his hand.

Joey shook his head. Mia was not going to be happy about this.

Kagome watched Inuyasha go her stomach in twists, and every fiber in her body shaking. As he was lifted to the dueling arena, Marick came strolling in with a disturbing grin on his face. He looked up at his opponent a moment of confusion on his face that soon turned to glee. He turned towards Kagome in utter excitement.

"Well, well, this is interesting," he told her.

Kagome's jaw bunched as he laughed at her, "Don't worry my dear, I won't hurt him…much," Marick continued to laugh.

"You had better not hurt him," Kagome threatened her voice angry.

"I won't do anything that he won't do to himself," Marick replied cryptically.

Marick stepped on the platform, and the duel began. Kagome allowed Aisha to have her body, and watched worry threaded in her soul. About halfway through the duel, it appeared Inuyasha wasn't doing terrible, both him and Marick had the same amount of life points.

"It seems now would be a good time to make things interesting," Marick stated looking pointedly at Kagome.

'He's going to make it like ancient times,' Aisha told Kagome grimly.

'What do you mean?' Kagome asked panicked.

'It is what you call now, a shadow duel,' Aisha explained as Kagome's apparition's eyes widened in terror.

Marick pointed the staff forward as a dark purple cloud engulfed the stadium. Everyone was instantly unnerved and distraught.

"This isn't good, guys," Tea said as Tristan nodded.

Joey glared at Marick and Yami frowned deeper.

"What is this big brother?" Serenity asked.

Joey put an arm around his sister, "Not good, sis, not good," he replied anxiously shooting a glance at Kagome.

Feeling Kagome's enhanced fear Aisha shouted towards her host's suitor, "Inuyasha! Beware the shadow duel! Stop this now," she shouted a bit of Kagome's emotion in her voice.

Inuyasha turned towards her a determined look on his face, "I won't stop, not now. I've come too far!" he shouted then turned to Marick.

"You won't scare me with your magic! I've been through far worse than this!" Inuyasha yelled with a smirk at Marick.

Marick returned the smirk with a much creepier look to it, "I highly doubt you've undergone anything as deadly as the shadow realm! Soon you will know only darkness, and the one light in your life will be wiped from your mind forever!" Marick exclaimed.

"Whatever freak!" Inuyasha answered and drew a card and continued to play the game.

Soon one of Inuyasha's monsters was destroyed and soon realized the extent of the shadow game. He stared open-mouthed as one of the people from his memory disappeared. This was far worse than anything Naraku had ever thrown at him. He watched as Sango was ripped from his mind.

'No, Inuyasha!' Kagome thought thinking about how she would have felt losing Sango.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted at Marick.

Marick ignored the insult, "And now that you have a taste of the power of the shadows, next you'll lose the one thing you value most!" Marick laughed as Inuyasha began to sweat.

'_He can't mean,' _Inuyasha thought his eyes finding Kagome before turning back to Marick.

"That's right foolish demon, take one last look at her while you still can!" Marick antagonized him.

"Inuyasha don't listen to him! You'll always have me!" Kagome shouted taking back her body.

Inuyasha needed her.

He turned and gave her a smile that said 'don't worry' and at the same time 'in case I don't make it I love you.' Her heart broke as unshed tears sat in her eyes. This was all her fault. If she had only listened to him and back to the Feudal era when he had wanted to they wouldn't be in this place.

'And the whole world would be lost,' Aisha countered.

Kagome felt her entire mind arguing. Without a world there would be no Inuyasha, but without Inuyasha she had no world. Either way, she was royally screwed. How did her life become such a cesspool of injustice? She felt herself giving up.

'Kagome, he has not lost yet. All he has to do is win, and everything can go back to normal. I will finally be relinquished into the Afterlife, and you will have complete reign over your body again,' Aisha encouraged.

'Right!' Kagome answered thankful to have the ancient soul within her at the moment.

"Come on Inuyasha! I believe in you!" she shouted giving him the strength to continue in the duel.

"Yes, hurry up, little demon," Marick mocked as Inuyasha drew another card.

Many close calls for Inuyasha later and Marick losing small amounts of life points, finally Inuyasha played a very special magic card, a card that allowed him to take the most powerful monster from Marick's deck, his Egyptian God card.

"Well done, demon, it seems I didn't give you enough credit when we started this duel," Marick still smiled even in the wake of his demise.

Or so Inuyasha thought.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Marick," Inuyasha declared as he sacrificed the monsters he had managed to keep safe to protect his most sacred possession, his memories of Kagome.

"I'm not expecting it to," Marick answered as the Egyption God was summoned.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered looking up at the ball then down to the picture of the card, "This doesn't look anything like the card."

"That's because you haven't said the ancient Egyptian chant! There are several people on board who can read it, but unfortunately for you, you don't fall under that group," Marick explained.

"What?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded.

"You see, I come from a long line of tomb keepers, this ancient language has been engraved into my being physically and mentally. Every secret of the Pharaoh is on my back and in my brain," Marick continued.

Yami's eyes widened as he shot a glance towards Kagome, who kept Aisha as co-pilot at the moment. Aisha had told him that the tomb keepers' jobs had been to guard his tomb, but she had neglected to tell him that his secrets were engraved on people's backs. She didn't turn to look at him.

"That's right Pharaoh," Marick said causing him to look back at his enemy, "Your queen created this."

Aisha took back control of the body, "I have done none of this," she declared glaring at him, "It was an honor for the Ishtar clan to guard the tomb. You betrayed that honor."

Marick smiled bitterly, "More like a curse. Besides who needs to guard some unknown pharaoh's tomb when you can just take the power yourself," Marick replied.

"In some ways, Aisha, I have a lot to thank you for. Without you, none of this would have been possible," he continued.

Aisha gritted her teeth, "I'm counting on that," she answered making Marick frown angrily contemplating the meaning behind her words.

"But you already bear the Pharaoh's secrets don't you Aisha," Marick said changing tactics.

Aisha frowned, "What I know is far more superior to anything you believe you know. You forget that everything you were taught started with what I instructed. You think you know everything, when you are merely a pawn to play their part in the Pharaoh's release of his soul," Aisha replied causing Marick to frown deeply.

"There is a reason I left my return out of your teachings."

"And now you will pay gravely as I take away Kagome's dear companion. Why don't you ask her if it was worth it? Trading her lover to regain your own," Marick countered.

Aisha felt Kagome's emotions after Marick's statement, and refused to let her take control over her body. Aisha knew she would have to talk to Kagome before letting her give Marick the satisfaction of driving them apart.

"Now watch as I release the Winged Dragon of Ra!" he shouted after Aisha didn't reply.

Everyone watched in sheer amazement as the Egyptian God roared to life.

"Attack my Winged Dragon!"

Just as the dragon was about to wipe out Inuyasha's life points did the Millenium symbol appear on Kagome's forehead as she raced to take the blast for Inuyasha. The blast made a direct hit on Kagome's back. She screamed as the pain began to overwhelm her. She looked up to Inuyasha one eye closed in effort the other one half closed in pain. She smiled.

"Kagome," Inuyasha reached and caressed her face.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she told him tears falling from her face.

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha shouted when suddenly someone else was there to take the blast off Kagome.

She turned to see Yami standing there as he grunted under the force of the blast. Kagome felt herself fall to the ground Aisha's power exhausted from taking the god's blast and lost consciousness. Yami fell to one knee one arm holding him up the other bracing his side.

Marick walked forward after being declared the winner.

"Now see what happens when a mortal tries to play god," Marick said as he held the Millennium rod up to Inuyasha's face.

"Marick no!" Yami shouted.

"Now see what happens when a human decides to mess with a demon!" Inuyasha countered about to strike Marick when suddenly he felt himself start to drift away.

Inuyasha's body fell to the ground no longer containing the powerful soul it once housed.

* * *

**TBC...**

**I know you all must hate me after that! Things are starting to get a lot more serious for Kagome now. Anyways, feel free to send me a review! **


End file.
